


Undercover

by Ppushitrealgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.E.B.S. style AU with a little more drama. Chloe is a spy and meets the bad ass criminal Beca Mitchell on a track and report mission, then romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Beca sits at her desk, hearing the door open behind her, Jesse's voice booming from across the large bedroom. Beca's lair was a warehouse just outside of the city. It's been a year since she's done a big heist. The last one was a jewellery robbery that ended in a completely funded year of living. That being said, she did spend way too much money on partying it up in Greece.   
  
"Beca. We have a meeting tonight at an art exhibition with Justin Jacubick. She's going to do a drop with all the information about the cars we're going to lift" Jesse made his way across the bedroom, putting down a map across the desk in front of Beca. He points to a specific spot in the main gallery room. "There's going to be some kind of old purpley urn thing here, she said she's going to leave the suitcase directly behind this in a fire hose door, which should be here" He moves his finger down to the wall line.   
  
"Why not just... bring the suitcase directly to us somewhere? This kind of hidden bullcrap is so unnecessary. It's literally just a suitcase of papers" Beca says, shoving Jesse's hand away and rolling up the map. "Besides, we already know where the cars are. Why can't we just blow on in there and take them?"   
  
"We talked about this already. The security system is top notch. We can't just pick a lock and steal a few cars. We'll have every member of the police department on us in seconds" Jesse grabs the rolled up map from Beca and whacks the top of her head with it. "We have to be smart about this one, Beca. We can't have another repeat of last year"   
  
"Hey. That all worked out in the end okay. No one died" Beca side-eyes Jesse for a second and looks back down at the papers in front of her that she had been reading before he interrupted her.   
  
"Cynthia almost died! If you didn't make it up to her with a third of the cut, I'm pretty sure she would have just given up on trying to push through the pain of having a bullet lodged in her stomach"   
  
"Exactly. She pushed through and lived. And she's perfectly happy now. She has her girlfriend here and all. And she's still got a bucketload of the money" Beca shrugs, signing the bottom of the page in front of her.   
  
"Either way, Beca. We need to be smarter about this heist. There isn't a car in this place under 500,000 dollars. Which means security is going to be insane, and the response time will be even worse. These blueprints and security codes will be everything we need to get this done. Then we figure out our escape routes and get to the ship on time. Plus, you get to drive that car you've been drooling over since you found this exhibition"   
  
"Ugh. That Bugattii is just...so perfect." Beca sighs blissfully, picturing herself in this 2.5 million dollar car. "I'm going to die just looking at it again"  
  
"No deaths, Bec. So we have about 6 hours until this show. Do you wanna go over the plan?"   
  
"There's a plan to just walk into an art gallery and get a suitcase from a fire hose door?" Beca looks up at Jesse like he's an idiot.   
  
"We don't know if there are going to be any agents there. You know how spies are always waiting to crap on our plans whenever we're back in business"   
  
"Oh please. Like any agents can capture me. I'm like a ghost"   
  
"A ghost? Beca, you were spotted here on the first day. The CIA has been sniffing around everywhere waiting for us to pop up again"   
  
Beca shrugs and stands up off her chair, moving over to her wardrobe "What should I wear tonight? I'm thinking... all black"   
  
"That's the only colour you have, Beca."  
  
Beca flips through the clothes hanging up in the wardrobe "Huh. So it is. How shocking. Get me Cynthia, she's actually helpful with these things. Judgy ass"   
  
Jesse sighs, scrunching up the map in his hands and shaking it in the air at Beca before walking off towards the door to get Cynthia.   
  
===   
  
Chloe's in the kitchen of her sector house, she's doing the dishes with Aubrey, the captain of her squad. Chloe was recruited into the D.E.B.S. agency about two years ago, she never really had any interest in being a spy, but here she was. Chloe actually enjoyed the jobs most of the time, it included a lot of travelling and that's something she loves. Aubrey, on the other hand, was obsessive over being a spy. They had been best friends since they were 5 and it was like some kind of miracle that they both got recruited. This was probably the best part of being here, she got to keep her best friend.   
  
Chloe had her thoughts interrupted by Stacie popping into the kitchen doorway "Hey guys. D-bag is here, we need everyone in the living room for a debrief" Then Stacie's gone again. Chloe looks over at Aubrey, who gives the handtowel to Chloe before walking off into the living room all excited for her next mission.   
  
Chloe had walked in not too long after Aubrey and stands behind the sofa chair that Amy was sitting in, she rests her hands on the back of the chair, looking over at Bumper sitting on the couch between Stacie and Aubrey.   
  
"Okay ladies. We have some good and bad news. The good news is, Amy and I had sex all night last night" Bumper points over at Amy, who was smiling and holds her arms up like a show-off. "The bad news is Beca Mitchell has been spotted in town and we're likely all going to die soon"   
  
Aubrey sighs hard and drops back against the couch "This is fantastic. Lets just wait for her somewhere and blow her up already! We've lost like a thousand people to her"   
  
"A thousand is a little bit of an exaggeration, Leggy" Bumper picks up a remote from the coffee table and holds it up towards the wall, a light streams out of it and it projects a picture onto the wall of a gallery. "Our intel says she's going to meet someone here tonight. We have no idea what she has planned, this is all we have at the moment. We need to send in you girls, who are unknown by her right now, so don't blow your cover. Do not engage her, this is just a track and report mission."   
  
"What if we have the chance to arrest?" Aubrey says, looking from the wall back to Bumper. "I've been training for this day, I could take her"   
  
"Do NOT engage. It doesn't matter how long you've been training, you'll die in a second if you blow your cover and try to bring her in" Bumper pushes a button on his projector remote and brings up a picture of Beca and her side-man Jesse. "This is her side kick Jesse. We're not sure which one is going to be here tonight. So keep an eye out for either one"   
  
"How do we know either of them are going to be there?" Chloe says, not turning away from the picture of Beca on the wall.  _She's actually really pretty.  
  
_ "We don't. So just stay alert, any suspicious behaviour is to be reported. If you find that you're being watched and can't speak into your piece, just pretend to be in a conversation with each other. You girls know the drill. So go get your outfits picked out and all that girly stuff girls do. We'll have back up on the outside down the street in a building. If stuff goes off, we'll be there in a minute. Good?" He gets nods from all the girls and stands up, turning off his projector and walks over to Amy, kissing her before walking out of the house.   
  
"So this is going to be interesting. This is pretty much one of our biggest missions ever" Aubrey rests her elbow on the arm of the couch, leaning her head against her hand.   
  
"Why is this our biggest mission? It's just a tracking. We've done this a thousand times" Chloe shrugs and moves around the sofa chair behind Amy, sitting down next to Aubrey. "What's so dangerous about her anyway, she's only had like three or four robberies since we've been in the agency"   
  
"Yeah. But all of those robberies ended with a heap of our guys being dead" Stacie says, looking behind Chloe at Aubrey who was staring off into the distance, probably imagining herself arresting Beca Mitchell.   
  
"She went into hiding for a year though, didn't the C.I.A. get one of her guys though?" Chloe turns her head to Stacie, the tall brunette looking back at her and smiling.   
  
"Yeah, I heard they got half of her team"   
  
"I heard they got all of them except her and her boyfriend" Amy says, drumming her hands on her legs. "Maybe she's been spending the year getting a new team ready for revenge"   
  
The girls suddenly go quiet, all of them sharing worry for the future thanks to Amy.   
  
"We just have to be really careful tonight" Chloe says, resting her hand on Aubrey's leg, bringing the blonde out of her daze. "We've got this" She says, smiling at Aubrey.   
  
Aubrey takes a deep breath and smiles over at Chloe. "Yeah. We've got this. We're gonna kick her ass as soon as we get the go-ahead"   
  
"Yes we are, Bree"   
  
"Hell yeah! That's the spirit. I'm gonna sit on her" Amy says, wiggling her body in the chair "Gonna squish her tiny body"   
  
"Careful Amy. Your ass might inhale her" Stacie says, receiving a pillow to the face from Amy.   
  
"You'll get inhaled by my ass if you keep talking, ho-bag" Amy jumps up and holds up her fists ready to fight "Then you'll inhale these up your ass in my ass"   
  
"You're going to fist my ass up your ass? That's gross, Amy" Stacie stands up and starts slapping at Amy, the Aussie punching her hands as they come towards her face.   
  
"I'm gonna use you as a puppet!" Amy was laughing with Stacie as they sparred.   
  
"Is that what you do with Bumper as well?" Stacie manages to smack Amy right in the middle of the forehead with her palm, snorting as Amy lunges forward, grabbing her in a headlock.   
  
"Bumper and I make sweet love!" Amy starts messing up Stacie's hair with her hand, keeping the girl in a headlock.   
  
"Gross!" Stacie kicked out the back of Amy's leg and they both end up on their backs, laughing and looking up at the ceiling. Then she gets a slap right in the stomach from Amy and rolls onto her side "You dick! I was finished!"   
  
"Aah never leave yourself open, grasshoppah" Amy starts getting up slowly, Stacie's hands are suddenly against her ass and she's being shoved face forward right into the side of the sofa chair that she had been sitting in before. "mmff" Stacie's laughing from behind her and when Amy turns around, Stacie's already jumping over the coffee table and taking off into the other room. "That long legged ho-bag is gonna get it.. in a minute" Amy took her time getting up, glancing over at a really amused Chloe. "I swear on your redhair, Chloe. I'll get revenge for you!" Amy starts running after Stacie, who has just disappeared. Stacie was way too good at hide and seek.   
  
Chloe turns to Aubrey, who wasn't so amused by the wrestling, her smile fading. "You okay Bree?"   
  
"Yeah. Just freaking out about tonight. I've heard so many stories about Beca Mitchell. She's a ruthless, scary criminal. What if it all goes bad? What if she knows we're spies?"   
  
"We'll be fine, Aubrey. Like you said. We've been training for this day since we've been here, right?" Chloe pats her hand on Aubrey's knee. "We've got this. Remember that"   
  
===   
  
Beca walks into the gallery, her eyes going directly to the fire-hose door, but it had a bunch of people standing in front of it and talking.  _Bastards. Don't they know that's a fire hazard?_ Beca walks into the large room, deciding to stop in front of a painting on the wall, glancing over at the fire-hose door again. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes when the people started laughing at each other. Sighing, she looked back at the painting in front of her.  _Wow. This looks like someone just vomited paint._ When she looked at the price, her head retracted slightly  _3000 dollars for a puke painting? You're kidding.  
  
_ ===   
  
Aubrey nudges Chloe's shoulder and nods towards Beca, who was staring confused at a painting on the wall. "Target spotted. No contact being made"   
  
Chloe's heart skips a beat when her eyes settle on Beca Mitchell.  _She's shorter than I thought she'd be_ There was a slight smile crawling across her face until she hears Aubrey reporting in. The butterflies in her stomach must have been making her more and more nervous. "Should we split up and get closer?" Chloe turns to face Aubrey, who nods at her and starts moving away towards Beca. Chloe's stomach turning so badly that she has to walk over to the bar set up in the corner to catch her breath and give herself a pep talk.   
  
===   
  
"This is ridiculous" Beca mumbles to herself, still shocked at the price of this painting. She turns to look at the fire-door again, then worries that if she is being watched, they would see her staring at this thing. So she moves along the wall to the next picture. This one was just squares.  _What the hell is art? This isn't serious._ Beca turns her head, her eyes settling on the bar. Then she sees the side of a girl's face, her eyes travelling down the redhead's body. The redhead was wearing a black dress, short enough to show off her well toned legs. And that ass.  _Well since these idiots are having a fire-hazard party, I might as well._ Beca walks over towards the bar, clearing her throat before stepping up next to the redhead, who wasn't even looking up from the drink placed in front of her.   
  
Beca reaches forward and picks up the glass that the redhead was staring into, bringing it up to her lips and taking a sip. The redhead looks up and Beca could swear that the girl jumped. "You weren't going to drink it, so I figured why waste it?"   
  
Chloe's heart felt like it was lodged in her throat. Beca Mitchell is standing right next to her. She knows. Chloe's about to die. All Chloe can do is nod at Beca.   
  
"So do you speak, or are you like some sort of mute? Can you not use your mouth? Is that why you can't drink?" Beca places the glass back down on the bar, keeping her hand around it. Looking into this girl's blue eyes.  _That's an insane colour._   
  
"I.. I can talk. I think you just stunned me a little. I wasn't expecting someone to talk to me" Chloe lets out a quick breath and looks down at the glass that Beca was holding onto. She quickly reaches forward and takes the glass, downing the rest of the liquid, which was quite a lot.   
  
"Wow. I didn't realize it was that nerve wracking talking to me. I would have thought people had that reaction talking to you" Beca stares up at the side of the face of this redhead until the girl turns back to her again. The fear on this girl's face was subsiding.   
  
Chloe tried her best to get a grip on herself. Surely if Beca knew she was a spy, she'd be dead already, right? Chloe bites down on her bottom lip, staring into Beca's eyes. Beca turns away to the bartender and orders two more drinks for them. Chloe glances over Beca's shoulder at Aubrey who was staring at her wide-eyed and shaking her head at Chloe. She can't exactly run away from Beca without making it too obvious. But then again, this is the first time any spy has been this close to Beca. Chloe turns her head back to face Beca. "So are you the artist?"   
  
"Me? God no. I'm not even into art. There's a painting back there that looks like someone just threw a paintbrush at the wall. And it's only three grand. Can you believe that? If I'm paying three grand for something, it better look better than a splotch" Beca's stomach flips when Chloe actually laughs slightly. "You have a great smile"   
  
Chloe's eyebrow raises at Beca, the smile on her face growing wider. "Thanks.. So do you."   
  
"My name's Beca, by the way" Beca holds her hand up between them, there isn't a lot of room between them, but that was perfectly fine with Beca.   
  
Chloe glances down at Beca's hand, her heart fluttering again.  _Think of a name, think of a name._ Chloe reaches up and takes Beca's hand in her own "I'm Chloe"  _No! Crap._ Her face strained for a second but she keeps smiling through it.   
  
"You alright there? You're not crazy right, it's always the hot ones that are nuts" Beca continues shaking Chloe's hand as she speaks, mostly because Chloe's hand was way too soft to even be real.   
  
"I'm not crazy, I swear. I just.. did you just call me hot?" Chloe's head tilts, her hand pulling away from Beca's slowly.   
  
"Well yeah. Have you seen you? You must know" Beca looks down at Chloe's body in front of her. That dress looks even better up close. "That dress looks perfect on you, seriously perfect"  
  
Chloe's face starts burning. Beca Mitchell is hitting on her. She has to turn away to face down at the bar again, noticing their drinks had been given to them who knows how long ago. Chloe picks up the glass, taking a big gulp from it.   
  
Beca laughs at the redhead blushing.  _Score for me. This girl is totally into me._ Beca continues staring at Chloe as she takes another gulp of the champagne.   
  
Chloe turns back to Beca trying not to crush the glass that she's clinging to "Are you hitting on me?"   
  
Beca laughs louder and nods at Chloe "Yeah, I figured that was completely obvious. Aren't blondes the ones who are supposed to be dense?"   
  
Chloe stares into Beca's eyes again.  _Say I'm straight. I'm straight and in a relationship and can't possibly go out with the most evil woman in the world right now._ "You're gay?"   
  
Beca looks down at the glass that Chloe was still holding, she reaches up to take it from the redhead who gives it over without any resistance. Beca moves closer to Chloe, hearing the breath being caught in the redhead's throat. Beca smirks at Chloe. "I can show you just how gay I am if you want"   
  
Then there was a loud throat clearing from next to them, forcing Beca to look away from her hot redhead that she was about to put the moves on. Jesse's standing next to her and giving serious judge face. "Sorry miss, I'm going to have to cut in here" He says, grabbing Beca's arm and pulling her away from Beca's almost new play-thing. He pulls her all the way over to the fire-hose door that she was supposed to have opened by now. They should be back at the lair already going over plans. "What are you doing? We don't have time for getting laid, Beca. This is an easy thing" Jesse reaches up and opens the door, grabbing the suitcase and pulling it out. Then he shuts the door again and shoves it against Beca's chest. He then grabs her shoulder and turns her towards the exit.   
  
Beca was just smirking the whole time, as she was being pushed towards the exit, she shoots a wink over at hot Chloe, who was watching from the bar. S _till in shock from being turned gay._ Beca and Jesse get into her car when they make it out, Jesse behind the wheel.   
  
"Seriously, Beca. You're the worst when you go out on pick ups." Jesse shakes his head as he speeds off.   
  
"Dude, did you see her? How could I not? Besides, when you said pick up, I thought you meant I could pick up anything I wanted" Beca puts the suitcase down on her lap and flicks open the locks, looking at the papers inside. "Looks like it all worked out, anyway"   
  
===   
  
"What happened? Are you okay? Did she threaten you?" Aubrey made her way over to Chloe as soon as Beca was out the door with her boyfriend. Aubrey was slightly confused by the smile on Chloe's face, maybe Beca knew mind control tricks.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just... she hit on me, Bree" Chloe whispers the last part, then she could almost hear Aubrey's brain imploding.   
  
"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, because it sounds like you're actually proud of being hit on by Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey tries her best to whisper and not yell at Chloe right now.   
  
Stacie skips over excitedly and hugs Chloe from the side, looking over at Aubrey. "Chloe just talked to Beca and lived! We have to celebrate this. Everyone's going to flip" Stacie claps as she moves back from Chloe's side. Ignoring the glare from Aubrey. Stacie was just so excited to be Chloe's friend now. Their squad is going to be the talk of the whole agency.   
  
===   
  
Stacie was right about the whole agency talking about it. She just didn't expect it from all of the other agencies as well. Chloe was giving an endless stream of interviews about what was said, what Beca was like, how she acted. It was like an endless parade of saying the same thing over and over again. Now everyone knew that Beca was into girls.   
  
Bumper walked into the house and called a meeting, he was standing in next to the coffee table as all of the girls came in to sit down. "Okay, so we have a new mission plan. Which may or may not be completely stupid, but I didn't get a say in it" The girls were all looking up at Bumper, confused. "We've heard about a second possible appearance by Beca Mitchell. So we're sending Ginger here in to get a second shot at getting intel"   
  
"No." Aubrey says. Standing up and getting in front of Bumper "There's no way we're sending Chloe in to her. That's way too dangerous. Who signed off on this?"   
  
"The head of the damn agency signed off on this. If you don't want to take this mission, you're going to be royally screwed on any future missions. Do you want to be the janitors?" Bumper rests his hands on his sides as Aubrey huffs and storms off into the next room, yelling 'this is bullshit' at him. He looks down at Chloe, who was staring down at the coffee table. "Chloe. This is up to you. This is your life on the line here"   
  
"What's the mission exactly? Just go in there and let her hit on me?"   
  
"Weeeellll" Amy says in a high pitched voice from her armchair. "I think it's going to be a little more intensified than that. They aren't exactly sending you in there to have a conversation, right Bumper? You're using her as a hooker"   
  
Chloe looks up at Amy suddenly, then up at Bumper "What? Is she serious?"   
  
Bumper holds his arms out and shrugs "Eh. Define hooker"   
  
"You want me to have sex with her to get information? I can't!" Chloe shakes her head and leans back against the couch.   
  
Stacie pipes up from next to Chloe "I can do it!"   
  
Bumper sighs and drops his arms to his sides, looking over at Stacie now "Well that'd be great if Beca was all over you, but she wasn't." He turns his head back to Chloe "This is going to get you any mission you've ever wanted, Chloe. If you can pull this off, we could have her location, her heist information, we can get her in custody in no time. You don't need to sleep with her. We're going to set you up in an apartment, give you a false life. You'll take the girls with you and keep you under surveillance"   
  
"With the most dangerous woman in the world? Do you really think this is going to go as well as you think it will?" Chloe sighs and rubs her fingers against her temple. "I don't know if I can do this"   
  
"You can do it Chloe. All you have to do is make out with a girl a few times and pretend you're interested in her bits" Amy says.   
  
Silence falls across the room and Chloe finally looks up at Bumper "Okay.. I'll do it"   
  
"Ooh. Yes. I can't wait to see you two ki-" Two pillows from different angles fly across the room and hit Bumper at the same time. "lling this mission!" Bumper nods and smirks over at Chloe. Everyone knew that wasn't where he was going with that sentence.   
  
===   
  
Beca organized for Cynthia to go back to the Art gallery to find out who that Chloe was, but she had no luck in finding anything about the girl. Apparently they don't keep a list of names for these things, which is annoying as hell. Beca was sitting in the passenger seat in her car, Cynthia was driving her to a meet with some security head for this car show who was going to get paid. Beca was too busy imagining the different ways that night would have ended had Jesse not been such a Debbie Downer and ruined the mood.   
  
When the car slows down to a stop outside of the diner, they both get out. Beca takes in a deep breath and looks over at Cynthia walking around the car towards her. "We still have a bit of time before the meet."   
  
"We're here early? Ugh. I hate that" Beca sighs and they walk into the diner, sitting down at a table. The place was pretty empty for a diner that was pretty close to the city. "Do you want anything?"   
  
"Hell yeah I want something. You're paying right?"   
  
"Dude. You could build a house with the money we made last year, actually using the bills as the walls. You pay for once" Beca huffs out a laugh and looks up out the window as Cynthia makes an order. Her smile suddenly fading as her eyes settle on that hot redhead. "Dude. Dude!" Beca reaches forward to slap at Cynthia's arms, who jumps up out of her chair and reaches inside of her jacket. "Get out of the way dude I can't see her!"   
  
Cynthia sees a redhead outside walking with a tall brunette and moves out of the way at Beca's command. "Is that your redhead?"   
  
"That's my redhead" Beca was practically zooming out of the diner when Cynthia moved and her eyes confirmed that it was Chloe. Then she stops at the door and turns back to Cynthia "Do I look okay?"   
  
Cynthia rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair, taking her hand off her gun in her jacket when her mind settles back down. "You don't have any clothes to change into"   
  
"Right, I know. But is this okay? Should I leave the jacket?" Beca opens her jacket, the gun in her side becoming completely visible, Cynthia waving her arms up at her to make her stop. Beca grins when she looks down at her weapon and closes her jacket again. "Right. Leave the jacket" The door behind her swings open and she turns around quickly, coming face to face with Chloe.   
  
Chloe's breath catches in her throat when she almost runs into Beca. "You"   
  
"And you" Beca smiles at Chloe and nods to her, looking down at the brightly coloured pink and purple plaid button down shirt and jeans that the redhead was wearing. "Prefer the dress, but this whole cowgirl look thing is all right with me"   
  
Chloe smiles and shakes her head at Beca, her cheeks starting to burn. "Are you going to let us in, or are you holding the diner hostage?" Chloe steps in as Beca moves to the side, holding her arm out to welcome Chloe into the building.   
  
"I'd invite you to join me, but I'm having a sort of business meeting soon" Beca glances over at Chloe's friend behind her, who was smirking back. "Who's your friend?"   
  
Chloe turns to look at Stacie and back to Beca "This is Stacie. She's one of my best friends. My friends and I work at the bookstore down the street"   
  
"A bookstore... That'd be interesting if it was also a strip club or something actually interesting" Beca looks over at the door opening and it's the guy they're supposed to be meeting. Cynthia must have got his attention because he was walking towards her. "If you're here after I'm done, I'd love to hear more about your boring job"   
  
Chloe smiles and shakes her head, rolling her eyes at Beca. "I'd love to put you to sleep talking about it. We'll be over there" Chloe points over to a table on the other side of the diner. Then they split up.   
  
Over the course of the next 40 minutes, Chloe could hardly take her eyes away from Beca. Stacie made a few comments about how much Chloe's committing to looking interested in the evil brunette. Chloe didn't think of it so much like that until it was pointed out. Every time Beca caught her staring, Chloe's stomach would flip, or her heart would skip a beat. She really shouldn't be having these reactions on a mission, but if she pulled out now, she'd end up doing the crap missions that only the horrible agents get.   
  
Beca had organized the payment to the security guy and shook his hand before the guy leaves. Then she turns to Cynthia "So we have the security taking a break at 3am, that means we have to figure out how to get the system down and then the escape route"   
  
"The security system ain't gonna be hard to get around, and now we know where the keys are to the cars. We're just about good to go after we find out how to avoid the cops that are gonna rain down on our asses" Cynthia notices Beca looking over at Chloe again, probably missing everything that she just said. Cynthia sighs and puts her hand on Beca's shoulder, standing up from her chair "When you're done, I'll be waiting in the car"   
  
Beca smiles up at Cynthia as she watches the girl walk out of the diner, then she stares over at Chloe again. They made eye contact from across the room and Chloe turns to Stacie then starts getting up from her table. Beca actually feels butterflies as she watches the redhead coming towards her. She stands up from her chair when Chloe gets to her table. "Take a seat"   
  
Chloe sits down at the table, watching as Beca sits as well. They stare at each other for a few moments, Chloe's body shifts slightly and she leans back against the chair "So what do you do?"   
  
"I'm a pretty big criminal mastermind" Beca rests her arms on the table in front of her, leaning forward slightly and staring into Chloe's eyes, noticing the surprise on the redhead's face.   
  
"Wow. You're pretty forward if that's true" Chloe's hands rest on her thighs, playing with the material covering her legs nervously. Beca couldn't even pretend that she wasn't a criminal. This is how dangerous Beca is.   
  
"Why beat around the bush? You'll find it out anyway, especially since we'll be dating" Beca smirks at Chloe. The redhead was laughing a little and raising her eyebrows. It made Beca's butterflies worse.   
  
"You're so blunt. Does that always work for you?" Chloe leans forward from her chair, bringing her hand up to the table and resting it on top of Beca's hand. It was something she had to do, right?   
  
Beca looks down at the hand over hers and she turns her hand around to hold onto Chloe's hand. "Seems to be working so far"   
  
"Yes it does.. but I'm not going to be falling for it every time. I'm not easy" Chloe's thumb starts moving along the side of Beca's hand, she can't seem to look away from this girl's dark blue eyes.   
  
"What's your number? I'm taking you out tonight" Beca's body shifts and she takes her other hand off the table to take out her phone, dropping it on the table in front of Chloe.   
  
Chloe stares down at the phone, she moves her hand up from her leg and starts tapping at the phone, hitting the phone brings up one number that she's called a bunch of times, she makes a mental note of the number and pushes the contacts button, putting in her new number. Then she saves it and slides the phone over to Beca. "Should I wear the dress that you seem to love?"   
  
"Oh, defini-" The sudden burst of ringtone makes Beca and Chloe jump, Beca's hand tightens around Chloe's for a second and she lets it go when she notices it's just her phone ringing. "Sorry, one sec" Beca gets up from the table, picking up the phone to answer it and walking away towards the window.   
  
Chloe can feel the rush of colder air hitting her hand when Beca releases her. Chloe watches Beca at the window, looking outside at a car and talking in a hushed, but harsh voice. Chloe turns around to face Stacie, who was keeping an eye on her. She nods at Chloe to signal that she's getting closer to Beca.   
  
Beca hangs up the phone after Cynthia called to tell her to hurry the hell up because they had planning to do and Jesse was going to cry like a bitch if we don't get back fast enough. Beca turned back to Chloe, who was having some weird moment with Stacie and she makes her way back to the table, standing next to Chloe, Stacie had looked back at her mug in front of her and Chloe turns back, leaning back slightly when she noticed Beca standing next to her. Their eyes meet and Beca looks down at the redhead "I gotta get out of here now. I'll call you soon and we'll organize a time and pick up"   
  
Chloe could only manage to nod a confirmation to Beca. The brunette smirked at her and walked off towards the door. Looking back before she opened it and walked out. Chloe lets out a deep breath and falls against the back of the chair. "I am so screwed"   
  
Stacie skips over to Chloe and sits down where Beca was sitting in front of Chloe. "How did it go? Is everything all good?"   
  
"Everything's fine, Stace. Apparently we're going out tonight. I don't know where or anything. Oh!" Chloe reaches for her phone and dials in the number from Beca's phone, she turns it around to face Stacie "This is the number that was on Beca's phone, it was on there like five times, so it's a start" Stacie pulls out a notepad from her pocket and starts writing down the number on Chloe's phone.  
  
"We'll get it checked out when we get back to the apartment. Amy's there waiting for us to come back, she called before to ask if we're even still alive" 

===  
  
  
When Stacie and Chloe get back to the apartment, Aubrey was running for the door and grabs Chloe in a hug "I was so worried you were going to get shot in the face! Did it all go fine? Any hiccups? Did that bitch even look at you funny?"   
  
"If by funny, you mean she looked at Chloe like she wanted to take her right on the table, then yes" Stacie walked around the hugging duo and hands the notepad to Amy "Run this number and see what we get"   
  
Aubrey looks grossed out when she's releasing Chloe from the hug. "That's disturbing. I'm sorry you have to act gay, Chloe. It must be really weird for you"   
  
Chloe shrugs and moves around Aubrey, making her way over to Amy on the couch, the Aussie was on her laptop putting in the number that Chloe had hopefully remembered correctly.   
  
"It's a security firm downtown. There's no specific contact for this place, I'll check into this and see what they're securing exactly." Amy opens up the profile on this place and sighs "Everything from concerts to bodyguards. Annoying"   
  
"Chloe can probably find out some more stuff on her date tonight" Stacie smirks as she sits on the coffee table in front of Amy.   
  
"Seriously Chloe? You just met her for the second time and you're already moving in with her!" Aubrey makes her way to Chloe's side "I know the whole U-Haul lesbian thing is real, but this is a little much for you, don't you think? You know nothing about each other"   
  
"That's what a first date is for, Bree. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine" Chloe sighs and sits down on the couch next to Amy. "You guys have to be here tonight in case she wants to come back here, I need a good cockblock"   
  
"Cockblock is my middle name, Ginger" Amy puts her laptop on the coffee table next to Stacie and turns to Chloe "Are you planning on getting it on with her?"   
  
"What? No. I just... I mean if you guys are here, that won't happen" Chloe looks away, trying not to think about Beca intimately.   
  
"Pff. I've never let a crowd stop me before" Stacie leans back against her hands on the table behind her. "Being watched is kind of hot"   
  
"Stacie..... no. Gross" Aubrey facepalms and shakes her head. "We'll be here Chloe. You two won't even be able to look at each other"   
  
"Thanks guys" Chloe smiles and feels her phone starting to buzz in her pocket, her stomach drops and she reaches into her pocket to look down at it "This is it" Her hand shakes slightly and she swipes to answer "Hello?"   
  
"Hey. It's Beca. That bad ass from earlier. If you've forgotten me already, I might have to have you shot and dumped in a river" Beca huffs a laugh out and then realises what she said may not have sounded like a joke to Chloe. "I mean... that came out wrong. That was supposed to not sound so threatening. Sorry, can I just hang up and start again?"   
  
Chloe lets out a shakey breath and looks up at Stacie. She needs to act more like Stacie. Think flirty. How do you flirt after a death threat? "That's okay, we can pretend like you didn't just threaten my life" Chloe notices Aubrey's arms swinging up.   
  
"Really.. That wasn't my intention." Beca slaps her forehead and starts walking to the other side of her room. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to actually go out with me tonight, but I can definitely understand if you think I'm a serial killer now" Beca turns around when she reaches the wall and starts pacing back to the other side.   
  
"I'd love to go out with you tonight...just don't bring any guns?" Chloe starts playing with the material crinkling around her knee. She could feel the looks from all the three of the girls in the room burning into her.   
  
"Promise. No weapons of any kind. You're welcome to bring some though. That dress could be considered a weapon. I almost actually dropped dead when I first noticed you at that art thing" Beca was still pacing back and forth around her room, trying to not sound like she's nuts again.   
  
A smile spreads across Chloe's face as she stares down at her hand playing with her jeans. "Try not to do that when you see me tonight. Do you need my address?"   
  
"Well that'd be helpful in picking you up, yeah. Text it through to me and I'll pick you up at 7.. actually.. make that 6. One less hour to wait to see you"   
  
Chloe lets out a small laugh "You're such a charmer. I'll see you tonight"   
  
"You definitely will. Later" Beca hangs up and walks to the wall, headbutting it, not hard, but hard enough to try and knock some sense into her.  _Who the hell threatens to kill someone they're trying to hit on? Dude._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beca sits outside of Chloe's apartment building. She's been there for about 10 minutes and she's still half an hour early. She grips onto the steering wheel, the car silent from being turned off. "Okay. This is simple. Why am I so weirded out by a date? I've been on dates. Sack up. She's a normal girl, a normal smoking hot girl who is totally into me. Ugh. Queen of narcissism much?" Beca rests her head on the top of the steering wheel and sighs.   
  
After what feels like an hour, Beca lifts her head and looks at the clock, it's been 3 minutes. She slaps the top of the wheel and decides to get out of the car. "So I'm a little early. I'll just look more interested" Beca looks up at the side of the building and makes her way over to the door, looking for Chloe's number on the buttons to buzz the room. "Here we go.." Beca pushes the button and waits a few seconds, then an unfamiliar voice comes through the speaker.   
  
"Hello? Who are you?"   
  
"Ah... I'm here to see Chloe? Have I pushed the wrong button?"   
  
The door buzzes open, and there's no answer from the speaker. Beca reaches up and pushes the door open, her mind reconsidering this because it's so suspiciously quiet. Lucky she brought the gun that was poking out the back of her pants under her jacket. Beca walks into the elevator and pushes the button to the third floor, moving her hand back underneath her jacket to grab onto the gun. When the elevator doors open, the hallway is empty, so she starts walking out of the elevator slowly.   
  
Beca finally gets to Chloe's apartment door and knocks quietly with her other hand, she's not quite sure what to expect here, the worst case scenario would be that agents have Chloe tied up and being beaten somewhere to get information out of her because she's been seen with Beca twice now. Her mind starts racing with all of these thoughts until the door swings open, startling Beca, it was Chloe. Beca sighs heavily and releases her grip on the gun behind her back, pushing it back into her pants. "Hey. I know I'm a little early"   
  
"Oh, that's okay. I was ready like an hour ago because we all got excited"   
  
"We all?" Beca sees Chloe pushing the door open further, there were three girls sitting on the couch, one of them being the girl from the diner earlier who was waving at her excitedly. Then there were two blondes, one of them who was seriously glaring right now. Beca lifts her arm up and holds it up for a wave at the couch, then turns to Chloe again. "This is sufficiently awkward to meet the parents so early"   
  
Chloe smiles widely and moves closer to lean against the doorframe, grabbing the front of Beca's jacket and tugging at it slightly "I just wanted you to be real nervous for my own little mafia group going on here"   
  
"Oh.. yeah, you guys definitely look like a gang I shouldn't be messing with" Beca looks over Chloe's shoulder at the glaring blonde again, starting to wonder what her problem is.   
  
"We're the worst" Chloe notices Beca staring at something behind her and she turns around to see Aubrey looking away quickly, she turns back to Beca and raises her eyebrow. "Everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Do you wanna get going?"   
  
Chloe nods and reaches over to the table next to the door, picking up a purse and walking out into the hall "Bye guys!" Chloe shuts the door after the chorus of 'bye' returns. Then she walks with Beca towards the elevator. "Was Aubrey giving you the evil eye?"   
  
"Is that the blonde one who hates me already? Because yes" Beca pushes the button to call the elevator, turning to Chloe.  _Damn this girl has to be too hot. Is that even possible._ Beca notices that Chloe just finished a sentence while she was busy being shallow. "Ah.. sorry, I missed that, what?"  
  
Chloe smiles and takes a step closer to Beca. "I said she's just worried because we've been best friends forever. She isn't used to me being so into someone"   
  
"So I left a good impression then? Well done me" Beca glances down at the top of Chloe's dress, wishing she could just fall into the redhead's cleavage.   
  
"My eyes are up here, Becs" Chloe smiles at Beca when the brunette's gaze returns to her eyes. Beca was smirking, and it actually made Chloe's body tingle.   
  
"But your boobs are down there" Beca starts to reach forward and the elevator dings and the doors open, Beca's eyes move over to look into the elevator and notice an elderly couple standing it staring at them standing really close to each other. "We'll get the next one"   
  
The man in the elevator pushes a button in there and Beca looks over at Chloe, they both laugh at each other. "They're going to be horrified every time they see you now, you know"   
  
"I can't wait for the judging to start" Chloe sighs happily and tries to figure out what she should do to get closer to Beca. The staring match between them distracts Chloe from her next plan of action though. Then Beca looks away from Chloe's gaze and it confuses her for a second. Beca starts pushing the call button a few times.   
  
===   
  
The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet, mostly because the restaurant was only a few minutes away. Beca had told Chloe to stay in the car while she ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Chloe laughed when the door swung open. "Such a gentleman" When they got into the restaurant, Beca had somehow managed to get a room with one table in it, it was like their own V.I.P. restaurant room. Chloe was impressed that a criminal was this well respected. It must have been the money. Or the danger. She'd probably kill everyone if they denied her a table. Chloe chewed at her bottom lip when she started thinking too much about how much danger she'd be in if Beca found out about her.   
  
"So tell me about this snoozy job you have" Beca said, settling into her chair and dropping her napkin onto her lap.   
  
Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Beca, wondering how someone so nice could be such a bad person. "It's.. just a book store. It's too snoozy to talk about"   
  
"Anything else you like doing?" Beca reaches for the glass of water that's on the table in front of her, bringing it to her lips.   
  
"I can think of something I like doing, but this isn't a good place to talk about sex" Chloe smirks when Beca starts choking into the glass. Her smirk turns into a smile when Beca starts coughing.   
  
"Seriously? Not a good time to do that. I could have drowned" Beca holds her hand to her chest and clears her throat.   
  
"Sorry. I saw the chance and I took it" Chloe winks at Beca as the waiter walks into the room to take their orders.   
  
The rest of the night, the conversation flowed. Chloe hadn't needed to make things up about her childhood, but she had to lie about the last few years. Travelling was the only true part that she could say. When they left the restaurant, Beca had made a move to hold Chloe's hand, which made Chloe's heart start racing. Chloe wasn't sure this feeling was about being in danger anymore, rather than she genuinely liked it when Beca was touching her. This is horrible for her.   
  
Beca opens the door to the passenger side and Chloe hesitates before getting in again. "I'm not ready to go home yet" Chloe says. Beca stares at her for a second and a smile creeps onto her face.   
  
"I know a place, get in" After Chloe settles into her seat, Beca runs around to the other side and gets in. Beca knows better than to take someone new back to the lair, so she's heading to a place that Cynthia told her about earlier where they could be alone.   
  
Chloe was staring out her window, they had been driving for a while now and ended up driving up a hill where there were a heap of trees, it looks like a woodsy area. Chloe didn't even know this existed near a city. When they started slowing down, Chloe looks out the windshield and gasps at the view.   
  
Beca parks the car and looks over at Chloe staring off into the lights in front of them. "Beautiful"   
  
"Yeah, it is" Chloe looks over at Beca after a moment and sees the stare, realising that Beca wasn't talking about the view. Then her stomach drops because she's alone in a wooded area with Beca Mitchell. Who is looking at her really intensely right now. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
Beca moves her arm to her side and unclicks her seatbelt, looking up at Chloe. "Sure. Ask me anything you want"   
  
"Were you serious about the criminal thing?" Chloe rubs her hands against the seat under her legs nervously.   
  
"Is that something that'll scare you off? Because I can pretend that I'm not" Beca glances down to Chloe's hands moving across the seat, her eyes moving to Chloe's legs.   
  
Chloe swallows a lump in her throat when Beca starts staring, her hands stopping in their movements. "I just... It's kind of scary. But I'm not running away. I just want to know if I'm in any danger of actually...being shot and dumped in a river" Chloe looks out the windshield again when she sees Beca's head turning up. She can't see Beca's expression when she hears this truth.   
  
"If this is a real thing between us, no one will fuck with you. I'll make sure of it"   
  
Chloe's heart jumps to her throat and she turns to face Beca, surprise written all over her face. "You really like me that much? You don't know me"   
  
"I feel like I know you" Beca reaches up to trail a line up Chloe's arm, watching the goosebumps form over the redhead's skin. "I'll get to know you more intensely over time"   
  
Chloe has to look away again, her breathing was starting to get heavier when the light touching started.  _It's not that bad, it's just a little touching. Not even anywhere bad._ As soon as Chloe finished her thought, Beca's hand moved to the side of Chloe's face, turning her head to meet Beca's gaze as the brunette leans in quickly, Beca kneeling to lean over further and bring their lips together.   
  
Chloe was in shock for a second, she's now kissing the most dangerous woman in the world. Her mind fuzzes out when she feels Beca's lips parting, then Beca's tongue was moving against Chloe's lips, asking for entrance, something that Chloe grants. Their tongues meet and a moan escapes from Chloe before she has a chance to stop it.   
  
Beca starts climbing across the seats to straddle Chloe, her hand still on the redhead's cheek as her other hand starts moving through Chloe's hair, grabbing the back of her head as the kiss starts getting hotter. Beca feels Chloe's hands snaking around her back and suddenly Chloe's arms move to the front of Beca, pushing her out of the kiss.   
  
"Stop. Stop" Chloe has her hands on Beca's stomach, she could feel her chest tightening after feeling the gun behind Beca. Her hands shaking against Beca's stomach.   
  
"What? I thought that was a moment" Beca was sitting up and staring forward at Chloe. The redhead looking totally freaked out. "Did I read this whole thing wrong?"   
  
"Are you going to kill me when you're done with me?" Chloe pulls her hands away from Beca's stomach, pushing them down onto the seat beside Beca's knees.   
  
Beca's head tilts and then it dawns on her that Chloe must have felt the gun. "Ooh. No. No that's just just in case" Beca reaches behind her and notices Chloe tensing up. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" She takes the gun out of her pants and holds the end of it, holding it out to Chloe with the barrel pointing back at her. "If you don't trust me, you take it"   
  
"I don't want it" Chloe stares down at the gun, keeping her hands firmly against the seat.   
  
Beca smiles and reaches her hand over to the driver's side, dropping the gun on the seat next to them. "I'm sorry, okay. I lied about the no guns thing, and that was wrong of me. But when you're in this kind of line of work, you can't exactly leave the house without protection"   
  
Chloe nods, looking down at Beca's stomach, her nerves start to subside. She's not completely convinced her cover is blown or not. Beca could be onto her already and this could be a trap.   
  
Beca starts climbing back over to the other side of the car, picking up the gun again and putting it in the compartment between them. "I'll take you home"   
  
Chloe still couldn't talk to Beca, she just manages to watch Beca's hands as they put the car into reverse, then drive. Her heart pounds every time she thinks of the gun between them in the glove compartment. How at any moment, Beca's going to pull over, or take her back to some torture room that everyone says Beca has.   
  
When the car finally stops, Chloe looks up out her window, surprised that she's back at her apartment building. She looks over at Beca. “Thanks for tonight”   
  
Beca sighs and looks over at Chloe “You don't have to say that” Beca reaches forward and takes Chloe's purse from her hand, pulling it open so she can get to Chloe's phone. “This is my number” She starts putting her number into Chloe's phone “If you ever want to even speak to me again, just... call me or whatever” Beca saves her number and switches off the screen, dropping it back into the purse. “I really am sorry though. For making you scared of me”   
  
Chloe looks down at the purse to avoid Beca's gaze and nods her head. It's a pity that she was already scared of Beca before she even felt the gun. Chloe takes the purse and gets out of the car. As soon as Chloe opened the door to her apartment lobby, Beca's car started to drive away. Making Chloe sigh.  _I blew that. Good one, Beale._ Chloe moped all the way up to her floor, cursing at herself in thoughts.   
  
Aubrey jumps up as soon as Chloe opens the door and walks in, without Beca. “Where were you? We lost track around some mountain thing”   
  
“I don't know, we just went to this area outside of the city. I'm fine” Chloe drops her purse on the table just inside the door and walks off to the kitchen. Aubrey following right behind her.   
  
“You aren't fine. What happened? Did she do something? Was your cover blown?” Aubrey watches Chloe as she starts getting a glass of water.   
  
“Aubrey, please. I'm fine, I don't think my cover was blown” Chloe turns off the water and stares down at her glass before sighing and looking up at Aubrey. “She had a gun. It just startled me.. I thought she knew, and then it was awkward and she brought me home”   
  
“Oh my god. I thought you were going to tell me she had a gun pointed at you” Aubrey puts her hand to her chest and Stacie walks into the kitchen behind her.   
  
“What's happening? Beca had a gun pointing at you?” Stacie almost shoves Aubrey into the kitchen counter when she moves forward.   
  
“She wasn't pointing it AT Chloe. She just had a gun. Right?” Aubrey and Stacie were staring at Chloe, who still looked freaked out.   
  
“No. Okay. We were kissin-”  
  
“Oooh. Nice, Beale.” Stacie holds up her hand for a highfive and Aubrey reaches up and shoves it back down again. Making Stacie frown. “Party pooper.”   
  
“Let her finish Stacie. There's a gun involved!” Aubrey turns back to Chloe and motions for her to go on.   
  
“Well we were kissing and the-”   
  
“Woah, you were getting it on with Beca Mitchell? Nice” Amy walks in behind Aubrey and Stacie, Aubrey flailing her arms when she spins around.   
  
“Will everyone shut up please! Jesus. Chloe. Continue. For the love of God.” Aubrey turns back to Chloe again, starting to go red in the face. She could hear the snickering behind her and it makes her blood boil.   
  
“We were kissing and then I felt a gun, so she said it was just for her protection and tried to give it to me. And I just..couldn't take it. I was scared that it was a trap. I thought she knew who I was and that I was going to die”   
  
“Why would she give you the gun if she thought you were a spy though...” Amy says from between Stacie and Aubrey.   
  
“I don't know... I'm just not.. I can't do this. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I was scared of her and she saw that. How am I supposed to fix that?” Chloe puts the glass of water down on the counter, looking over at Aubrey.   
  
“Okay. You just need to send her a text and say something like.. 'I'm scared of guns and it threw me, i'm sorry' and then add in that you should try again and get it right this time” Aubrey looks over at Stacie who was nodding along with her.   
  
“Then add in that the kiss was totally hot” Stacie smiles when she sees Chloe laughing a little. “Was it totally hot? It was totally hot right? She looks like she'd be a good kisser” Then all of the girls turn to stare at Stacie. “What? She does. You can tell these things”   
  
“It was.. nice.” Chloe didn't want to sound too into it, otherwise she'd sound like she was too into Beca. Which she probably is, or definitely is, judging by the reaction she had to that kiss.   
  
“Just nice? Sounds boring. I've had better kisses with koalas, and they just eat whatever's in front of 'em” Amy turns around to head back into the living room.   
  
“That's a visual I'll never need to revisit. Thanks Amy” Aubrey says, looking back to Chloe. “Are you sure you're okay?”   
  
“Yeah. I just needed to figure out how to deal with the surprise. I know it was an overreaction” Chloe smiles and Aubrey nods at her, that look of worry still plastered all over the blonde's face. “Really, Bree. Go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm old. Whatever” Aubrey smiles and gives Chloe a quick hug before turning and patting Stacie's shoulder as she walks away.   
  
Stacie turns to Chloe when everyone is out of ear-shot “So, just nice?”  
  
Chloe smiles and looks away, biting at her lip. “Okay it was amazing”   
  
“I knew it!” Stacie says in a hushed voice, leaning closer “Give me all the details”   
  
===  
  
Beca makes her way into her bedroom and drops onto her bed, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. There was the sound of footsteps coming closer to her room, then Jesse's voice “Is this celebration, or a depression?”   
  
“The latter. She saw my gun and thought I was going to shoot her face off” Beca sighs from the bed and hears Jesse starting to laugh.   
  
“Seriously? Why did you have the gun out anyway?” Jesse walks over and lays down next to Beca, staring up at the ceiling as well.   
  
“I just... I don't know. I had it on me and she felt it there. I forgot about it. You know I can't go anywhere without it. Especially if I'm on a first date”   
  
“So you don't trust her?” Jesse turns his head to face Beca “I've been looking into her, there's nothing dangerous there”   
  
Beca huffs and smiles. “Dude. You're too protective. She's not dangerous. Just thinking about her with a gun makes me laugh”   
  
“That's what they want you to think, they're not going to send in some bad-ass looking girl and expect you to think she's not a spy”   
  
Beca looks over at Jesse “I know. But Chloe's different, she looked at me totally freaked out when she knew I had a gun”   
  
Jesse shrugs and sits up on the bed, patting Beca's knee. “Time to stop being a little whimp and go make it up to her then”   
  
“I'm just going to sit back and let her come to me. I gave her my number” Beca's head turns back to face the ceiling. Feeling the weight of the bed lift as Jesse stands up.   
  
“She'll be back” Jesse starts walking out of the bedroom. Leaving Beca to her own thoughts.   
  
“Yeah.. I hope so” Beca says to herself after Jesse leaves.   
  
===   
  
Chloe was sitting in the bookshop that they had to use as cover, it took Aubrey a lot of frustration and time to learn how to use the register, but she got the hang of it with Chloe's help. Customers were really rare though. No one seems to read books anymore. Especially not from a bookstore that isn't really in the center of the city. Chloe stares down at her phone. It's been two days since her date disaster with Beca. Stacie had somehow managed to convince Chloe to wait a few days before texting. Apparently there are texting rules. Surely two days is long enough.   
  
Chloe starts typing out a message and sends it before she can change her mind.   
  
'I want to see you again'  
  
Chloe's heart skips a beat when her phone buzzes before she even shuts the screen off. A smile creeps across her face as she opens the messages folder   
  
'Where are you? I can see you right now'   
  
Chloe leans back into her chair and stares down at the message for a few moments before typing again   
  
'I'm at the book store. It's on Maxwell street'   
  
'I know where it is. I installed a tracker in your neck while we were making out last night'   
  
Chloe laughs to herself, seeing Amy's head turning to look at her from across the room. 'Well in that case, why did you ask?'   
  
'Good question. Now let me drive. I'll see you soon'   
  
Chloe spent the next few minutes preparing the girls for Beca's arrival, she almost feels as though she has to send Aubrey out of the store completely. But then Beca's car stops outside. Chloe's stomach is full of butterflies while she walks over to the door.   
  
Beca pulls open the door to the bookstore, Chloe waiting on the other side of it and smiling at her. Cynthia and Jesse behind her. “Hey”   
  
“Hi” Chloe smiles at Beca, moving away from the door to let them in “Sorry. Come in”   
  
“Thanks. This is Cynthia Rose, and Jesse. You kind of met both, but were never formally introduced” Beca stands next to Chloe, looking over at the three of Chloe's friends, who were also never introduced.   
  
“Yeah. I'm the one who cockblocked you guys at the art gallery” Jesse holds his hand out and shakes Chloe's hand when she returns her hand. “Sorry about that”   
  
“It's okay.” Chloe smiles and then shakes Cynthia Rose's hand. “Nice to meet you”   
  
“Yeah. You too” Cynthia wipes her hand on her jeans as she walks further into the store, looking around “You got an old ass looking bookstore here”   
  
“Yeah. It's an antique book store” Aubrey says, her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the arm of the couch that Stacie was sitting on.   
  
“So old ass books then. What I just said” Cynthia looks over at the bitter Blonde.   
  
“Sorry. These are my friends. Aubrey is the one who has a slight attitude problem right now” Aubrey shoots Chloe a glare and rolls her eyes, looking away from them all. “Stacie's on the couch and Amy's over there at the table on the computer.” Amy raises her hand off the mouse and goes back to playing something.   
  
“Well it's good to have our groups together then” Beca nods and looks over at Chloe, standing awkwardly next to her. “Can we talk? Is it safe to leave everyone to mingle?”   
  
Chloe nods and points towards the office behind the register, leading the way for Beca to follow behind.   
  
Beca closes the door quietly and looks over at Chloe leaning against the desk. “I just wanted to apologize again. I really shouldn't have had my gun on me” Beca makes her way over to stand in front of Chloe, a few feet between them.   
  
“No. It was my fault. I just... guns are scary to me. I over-reacted” Chloe looks into Beca's eyes and smiles slightly.  
  
“I forget that people are scared of guns sometimes. I'm around them quite a lot. They really aren't scary, you know”   
  
“Maybe to you they aren't scary” Chloe looks down at her feet and sighs. “I just.. I know you're into the crime thing, and I don't really know what that means exactly..” Chloe bites down on her lip before continuing “Does it mean that you're a killer or something?”   
  
“I'm not a murderer, Chloe. I just steal things. Bank robberies and such” Beca shrugs and sits down on the chair in front of Chloe. Chloe's eyes travel up and meet her gaze. “It's not exactly deadly. Not most of the time anyway, it depends on the job”   
  
“So you're not an evil assassin or something? Why do you need a gun?”   
  
“Because I have a lot of agents on my ass whenever I'm in business” Beca leans back into the chair, moving her legs out to put them on either side of Chloe's legs. “I haven't used it in a gun fight in over a year. You have nothing to worry about”   
  
“Except the whole crime thing. That's something to worry about. Does me dating you mean that I'm an accessory?”   
  
“Probably. Yeah. But I'm not forcing you to date me, Chloe. I just wanted to put my cards out there on the table and if you pick them up, awesome. If not... then I'll leave you alone”   
  
Chloe looks over at the door, seeing Stacie talking to Jesse and Cynthia and laughing with them. Chloe could turn Beca down and be done with all of this right now. If only it was that easy. “I want you to kiss me”   
  
Beca stares up at Chloe and tilts her head, noticing that Chloe doesn't seem to happy about it “Chloe. If you're not sure, don't lead me on”   
  
Chloe looks back to Beca, realising that she wasn't at all convincing. She stands up from leaning on the desk and holds her hand out to Beca.   
  
Beca glances down at Chloe's hand and stands up, not taking the hand offered to her. “Tell me the truth, Chloe. Do you want me to be here?”   
  
Chloe nods and looks down at Beca's lips, then back into her eyes “I've never wanted anything more than for you to be here with me”   
  
“Then why don't you seem happy that I'm here?” Beca finally takes Chloe's hand, stepping closer to the redhead so they're inches apart now.   
  
“Are you packing?”   
  
Beca's eyes widen and she steps back from Chloe “What? Dude” Beca looks down at her pants “Does it look like I'm packing or something? I swear I'm not”   
  
Chloe looks down Beca's front, wondering what Beca was looking at. “Is your gun in the front of your pants now?”   
  
Beca looks back up, confused then back down and starts patting at her crotch “Does it seriously look like something's there? You're giving me a complex here”   
  
“I don't.. What?” Chloe shakes her head and looks back down at Beca touching her crotch.   
  
Beca looks up again and stops patting her pants, then lifts her hand to point at the air in front of her. “You're talking about an actual gun, aren't you?”   
  
“Yes? What else could I mean?”   
  
“Nothing. You're just... so obviously not well versed in gay terms. Okay. I don't have my gun on me, no” Beca starts laughing at herself and has to turn away to face the wall.   
  
“What does packing mean in gay terms?”   
  
“Oh please stop saying that” Beca takes a deep breath and turns back to Chloe “It means that I have... ah.. something in my pants to..” Beca sighs and just decides to blurt it out instead “It means I'm wearing a strap on, basically”   
  
Chloe gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god, I so didn't mean that” Chloe starts laughing against her hand and shakes her head. “That's so embarrassing” The most embarrassing part is that Chloe's been using that term for the past two years thinking that it meant gun. “I'm glad you're not packing, the gun and the strap on”   
  
Beca laughs again and nods “Yeah. Me too.”   
  
Chloe bites down on her lip and moves forward quickly, capturing Beca's lips with her own. Bringing her hands up to the sides of Beca's head. Chloe tilts her head when she feels Beca's hands on her sides, deepening the kiss.   
  
Beca hears a light moan escaping from Chloe and starts pushing the redhead backwards against the desk, their tongues massaging against each other slowly. Beca's hands start drifting down Chloe's sides, heading for the bottom of the redhead's dress.   
  
Chloe has to break the kiss by pulling back from Beca when she feels Beca's hands against her outer thighs, the brunette had started to push her dress up. “Wait. We can't”   
  
Beca's hands spring up and she holds them up in front of her “Sorry. Read that wrong too”   
  
Chloe smiles and shakes her head. “No, I just... it's really soon, and there are windows right there and it's just not...romantic”   
  
Beca turns around and looks out the office window, all of their friends were talking to each other and she cringes. Then looks back at Chloe “You're right. Definitely not the time for going up a dress”   
  
“Can we have another date?” Chloe bites down on her lip.   
  
Beca looks down at Chloe's lip disappearing into the redhead's mouth, making her want to just lunge forward and take this girl on the desk. Lucky she has some ounce of self control in her body. “Yeah..”   
  
“Beca” Chloe smirks when Beca looks up at her, raising her eyebrows.   
  
“What? Sorry”   
  
“Can we have another date” Chloe repeats, leaning forward towards Beca.   
  
“Yes.. definitely” Beca's eyes close just in time for Chloe to kiss her again. That self control is getting harder to find every time.   
  
“When you guys are finished making out, we're gonna go for pizza. You want in?” The girls pull apart and look over at Amy, who was standing at the door, holding it open.   
  
“No thanks. We're gonna go out, try the whole date thing again” Beca looks back at Chloe “Right?”   
  
“Right” Chloe doesn't look away from Beca, hearing the door click shut after Amy leaves. “Where are we going tonight?”   
  
“Well. We could just totally repeat the first date over and get it right this time. Or I could take you somewhere new”   
  
“Hmm. “ Chloe leans back onto the desk, propping herself up on her arms. “I know this really great Thai place downtown”   
  
“Thai it is. Anything you want” Beca tries her best not to look down and check Chloe out. Even though the opportunity is so obvious and she desperately wants to look.   
  
Chloe notices that Beca was looking a little nervous right now and it has this effect on her. Like she was in a really sexy, playful mood. Beca's transparent when it comes to her attraction, apparently. Chloe smirks and the look seems to make Beca lean back slightly.   
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
"You're just really..." Chloe shifts her weight onto one of her arms, bringing her other arm up to grab onto Beca's shirt, yanking her forward "Cute"   
  
Beca almost falls forward, she has to put her hands out on the desk next to Chloe's sides. She visibly swallows the lump in her throat and stares forward at Chloe. The girl who literally just turned her down after she tried to put her hands up Chloe's dress is now deciding to get dirty. "Thanks? I'm still dangerous you know"   
  
"Oh. Right. The big bad criminal who can't stop staring" Chloe's hand moves from Beca's shirt, up to the side of Beca's face, brushing at the brunette's hair.   
  
"Criminals can stare. We're known for staring. Scary stares" Beca clears her throat and makes the mistake of looking down between them, she turns her head up quickly, looking back at Chloe.   
  
Chloe smirks again, leaning forward to brush her lips over Beca's, then whispering against them "If this was your bedroom, you'd be inside of me by now"   
  
Beca leans away and stares at Chloe with her mouth open. "Wow. Jesus. Where did that come from?"  
  
Chloe laughs and moves forward, pushing Beca back so she can move away from the desk "We should go get some dinner now. I'm starving"   
  
Beca watches Chloe start to leave, her brain fried. "I didn't just imagine that. I know I didn't"   
  
"Imagine what?" Chloe pulls the door open slowly and glances back at Beca.   
  
"Oh, no. You can't act all innocent after totally blue-balling me" Beca walks over to Chloe and shakes her head when the redhead laughs at her. "You're the worst kind of criminal" Beca leaves the office, feeling Chloe's hand collide with her ass, making Beca jump.   
  
===   
  
The date went a lot better this time. Beca had taken Chloe to the Thai restaurant and they talked, Chloe actually managed to hear more about Beca's childhood. Her father was in the crime scene and that's how she got into it. Beca had lost her mother at a young age, that made sense to Chloe. But she didn't see the need in reporting any of that. Most of the conversations were about what kind of robberies Beca had done in the last few years. Chloe had to mentally erase all of the details she knew about the robberies already.   
  
Beca had given out way too much information at this point. She's never done this so quickly before, usually she had waited at least 6 months before even dating someone. There was just something about Chloe that felt so trustworthy. Jesse couldn't find anything bad about Chloe anyway, so there's no problem with giving out some random pieces of info.   
  
The girls had gone back to Chloe's apartment, they almost had another incident of being caught in the elevator this time. Beca had to make a mental note that Chloe's apartment needs to have a lot of eviction notices sent out before they can get it on in the elevator.   
  
Chloe pulls Beca to her apartment door by the hand, letting go so she can fish her key out of her purse and unlock it. When she pushes it open, Stacie and Amy are yelling at each other as they play an Xbox game, Aubrey must have been in bed. Chloe looks over at Beca and puts her finger to her lips to signal Beca to be quiet.   
  
Beca was being lead through the apartment, presumably to Chloe's bedroom. When they enter the room, Beca looks around. It looks so.. typically furnished. Something she didn't quite expect to see from Chloe. Then she's being shoved backwards against the door they had just walked through. Her head hits the door with a soft thud and Chloe's mouth was on hers. Beca had to blink a few times for her brain to catch up, then her eyes close and she tilts her head, opening her mouth against Chloe's and sliding her tongue out, against Chloe's tongue.  
  
Chloe sighs into the kiss and pushes her body against Beca's, unintentionally grinding herself against Beca's thigh and groaning.   
  
Beca hands move to Chloe's back, holding the redhead against her after the grinding her leg just recieved. This is going to be a good night for her. Beca feels Chloe start kissing her more desperately, hearing a few small moans from Chloe. Beca starts leading Chloe backwards towards the bed, sliding her hands up Chloe's back to find the zipper on the dress that Chloe's wearing.   
  
"I just need to find a -Oh my god!" Stacie walks into Chloe's bedroom and springs her hands up over her eyes. "Sorry guys!"   
  
Beca's hands drop and she seriously wants to wring this girl's neck right now. "Dude don't you knock?"   
  
"I didn't know you were even here! I was looking for my iPod. Chloe used it the other night" Stacie said from behind her hands.   
  
Chloe sighs and moves away from Beca, walking over to the bedside table and picks up the iPod that she knows is hers, but she shoves it at Stacie. Pushing at the girl to get her out of the room. "I didn't need that, Stace" Chloe whispers when they're outside the bedroom.   
  
"Really? Because Amy and I could hear the moaning over the Xbox" Stacie whispers back and grabs the iPod from Chloe's hand. "Just reel it in, you don't want to move too fast you know. This is a serious relationship"   
  
Chloe shoves Stacie's shoulder and turns to walk back into the bedroom, shutting the door again. "I'm sorry. We should have just gone back to your place" Chloe moves across the room and sits down on the bed.   
  
Beca sits down next to her and smiles "Yeah. I even have a lock on my door. It's pretty amazing"   
  
"I can't really install a lock on my door, this is a rental apartment" Chloe rests her hand on Beca's leg, just above the knee.   
  
"Next time we'll go back to my pla-"   
  
"Sorry to interrupt again you guys, but your phone keeps ringing out here Chloe" Stacie yells through the door, getting a sigh as a response from Beca.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be right back. I need to kill Stacie" Chloe gets up off the bed and walks out of the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind her. "What is it now?" Chloe says in a harsh whisper.   
  
"We've found a possible lead on Beca's next job. Has she said anything about any car heists?" Stacie whispers back.   
  
"No. Because we get interrupted every time we're alone" Chloe hits Stacie's arm with the back of her hand. "Can you please just leave us alone?"   
  
"Okay. But just keep an open ear about the car thing. The security firm is working it starting next week and it's one of those heists that'd be remembered. Which is right up her alley" Stacie whispers, tilting her head to motion to the door.   
  
"Fine. I get it. Now let me do my job" Chloe turns back to the door and sighs before entering her bedroom again. She walks back over to Beca and sits back down. "Sorry. Again"   
  
"Who was it?" Beca smirks, noticing the frustrated look on Chloe's face, probably from being cockblocked.   
  
"It was Stacie"   
  
"I mean on the phone, who was calling"  
  
"Oh. I don't even know, it was an unknown number. I never answer those." Chloe smiles and grabs Beca's arm, pulling her down onto the bed. Chloe rolls onto her side and stares over at Beca. "I'm so happy I met you, Becs"   
  
"I'm happy I met you too." Beca moves to her side, matching Chloe's stare.   
  
"You're so not a scary criminal" Chloe reaches up to draw a line down Beca's cheek with her finger.   
  
"That's not what you thought the other night"   
  
"That was different. You had a deadly weapon. Now you're just you" Chloe smiles as Beca cringes at her. "Too much?"   
  
"Too much. Bring down the cute a few notches" Beca rests her hand on Chloe's side.   
  
"Stay with me tonight?" Chloe smirks and moves her hand to Beca's shoulder, shoving the brunette lightly "I mean sleeping. Sleep here tonight. With me"   
  
"Wow. Second date and already sleeping together. I really am a charmer" Beca sits up on the bed and turns to look at Chloe. "I'll just text Jesse and let him know I'm staying here. If I don't, he'll send the biker version of SWAT. That's a party that you can never end" Beca takes her phone out of her pocket and looks up at Chloe when she jumps up. "Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm going to get you something to sleep in..and something for me to sleep in, because I can't sleep in a dress, and you can't sleep in that. Don't worry. You'll look great in pink" Chloe pulls open the drawers against the wall, missing the look of horror on Beca's face.   
  
"I am not wearing anything pink. I'd sleep in my underwear before I put on pink PJ's" Beca looks down at her phone and starts typing the text, glancing up from the phone at Chloe's legs, her head shooting back down when she sees Chloe's body turning.   
  
"Beca.."   
  
Beca sends the message and looks up at Chloe, who was looking at her in the reflection in the mirror above her drawers. "Ah. You saw that. I should have known"   
  
Chloe laughs and turns around from the drawers, throwing a wifebeater at Beca. "I don't have anything not in pink or purple in the way of shorts, but I'm perfectly happy seeing you in your underwear"   
  
Beca catches the wifebeater and shakes her head, standing up from the bed. She looks into Chloe's eyes as she reaches for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. Beca could swear she heard Chloe's breath catching. "Now who's staring?"   
  
Chloe's cheeks start burning and she turns away, biting her lip and staring down into the drawer, she quickly picks up another wifebeater and some shorts, moving towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute"   
  
Beca laughs to herself when Chloe runs out of the room in an embarrassed panic. After she takes off her bra and puts on the wifebeater, she takes off her boots and kicks them against the wall, then takes off her pants and socks. Beca stares down at the bed.  _Keep it PG, Mitchell._ Beca climbs into the bed under the comforter and hears a knock on the door. "I'm dressed, Chloe. It's safe"   
  
Chloe opens the door and looks at Beca in the bed "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were changed before I barged in" Chloe flicks off the light and makes her way over to the other side of the bed, climbing in under the covers and leaves plenty of room between them.   
  
Beca rolls onto her side, staring over towards Chloe. It was hard to see in the dark, but she could just make out the redhead's shape.  _PG. Mitchell. Do not touch_ "Night Chloe."   
  
Chloe bites down on her lip and takes in a deep breath. "Night Becs"   
  
===   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice feedback. I haven't really had this much fun writing before (I went to bed at 5am last night because I was on such a roll)

Beca wasn't so used to sleeping this early, she's been laying next to Chloe wide awake for ages now, listening to the breathing coming from the other side of the bed while she plays on her phone and tries to avoid watching Chloe sleep. It was about 1am when her phone battery started dying, that's when she had to shut off her phone in case she needed it later.   
  
Beca rolls over onto her side, facing the sleeping redhead next to her.  _Even when Chloe's asleep, she's hot._ Beca considers moving forward, but hesitation gave her enough time to talk herself out of it. She just sighs instead and sits up.  _There's no way I'm sleeping._ Beca moves out from the covers and feels around for her pants on the floor, pulling them on when she figures out which way the front is, then moves on to pick up her shirt and put it on over the wifebeater she's wearing.   
  
Beca walks out of Chloe's bedroom with her boots in her hand and sits down on the arm of the couch, pulling on her boots. She stands up and flicks on a lamp on a table against the wall just outside of Chloe's bedroom. Her eyes landing on a notepad and pen.  _And that's exactly what I needed_ She starts writing down a note for Chloe, her hand coming to a stop when she finishes the note. Then she scribbles it all out and rips the page off, starting a new one. She goes through this process about 4 times, shoving all of the old notes into her pocket. She finally lands on a note that says 'I had trouble sleeping. I'm an owl. I'll call you tomorrow'   
  
Beca sighs and sneaks back into Chloe's bedroom to leave the note on the pillow next to Chloe. Beca watches her for a few moments before she grabs her phone and heads out of the bedroom again, turning off the lamp she had on before she leaves.   
  
Beca was smiling to herself the whole way back to the lair. Thinking about how well the night went, she even ended up in bed with Chloe. So giant score for her. Even though every time they get busy, something or someone has to interrupt. It was at some kind of ridiculous level, Beca's starting to laugh about whether or not they're ever going to even get the chance to be intimate.   
  
When Beca walks into the warehouse, she's met by a few guys from her own security and gives them nods as she walks by. "Jesse's in the meeting room" Beca hears one of them say, so that's where she's headed. When she walks in, Jesse and Cynthia are arguing about the roads they're going to be taking when they get these cars out.   
  
"Guys. What's going on?" Beca says, walking over to the large map stuck onto the wall with pins in it.   
  
"Cynthia thinks it'll be faster to go down here" Jesse moves his hand along a line "Even though there's a police training ground right here!" Jesse's finger stops and pokes at a spot.   
  
"So? It will be faster, and people won't see that shit coming. Besides, what fat ass cops do you see training at goddamn 3am bitch?" Cynthia says, looking from Jesse to Beca   
  
"Cynthia has a point. But faster doesn't necessarily mean it's better" Beca shrugs and looks up at the map, trying to find any alternatives.   
  
"Yeah. And if we end up in a wall of squad cars, we're screwed" Jesse says, slowly turning to Beca "Why are you back anyway? I thought you were staying at Chloe's tonight"   
  
"Yeah, she wanted to go to bed. I couldn't sleep" Beca keeps staring at the map, she can already tell there's going to be more questions about this.   
  
"So.. you guys didn't get it on?" Cynthia says, moving over to sit down on a chair at the long table.   
  
"We didn't get it on. You know it's weird" Beca turns around to look at Cynthia "Every time we start getting anywhere, someone interrupts us"   
  
"Maybe you're just supposed to wait. Like I keep saying." Jesse shrugs and turns around as well.   
  
"You just want me to wait because you don't trust her" Beca glares up at Jesse, her hand moving to the back of the chair in front of her   
  
"And rightfully so. We know nothing about her"   
  
"You said you looked into her past, you said she was fine"  
  
"I did. But that doesn't mean it wasn't planted there for us to find. You know we have to be careful about these things Bec" Jesse puts his hand on Beca's shoulder when she sighs heavily.   
  
"I just don't think she's out to kill me, okay"   
  
Cynthia leans back into her chair and stares up at the two as they talk. "Why don't you just ask her?"   
  
Beca laughs and points over to Cynthia, then looks up at Jesse again. "That's a good idea. Should I just ask her if she's a spy?"   
  
"That's the dumbest idea I've heard all day. And Joe suggested we drive the cars into a truck to move them" Jesse shakes his head and Beca snorts out a laugh.   
  
"She isn't a spy. And if she is.. what kind of spy is scared of guns?" Beca starts moving towards the door, turning around to look at the two again. "Also she's totally into me. You can't really fake the reactions you have with people when you're getting busy"   
  
"I don't want to know what that means" Jesse holds up his hands and turns around to the map again.   
  
"I can let you know what that means" Cynthia jumps up as Beca leaves the room to go to her bedroom to put her phone on charge.   
  
===  
  
Chloe half expected Beca's body against her when they woke up together, but she was alone over this side. When she opens her eyes, she's alone completely. She sits up in the bed and looks over to the floor where Beca's clothes were, they're gone. Chloe sighs, disappointed in herself, she should have put out or something. Chloe finally looks over at the bed next to her and finds the note from Beca.   
  
Chloe smiles and brings her hand up to her forehead.  _Beca's not just here for sex, what the hell is wrong with me sometimes._ Chloe turns to open the drawer next to her side of the bed and puts the note in, she stares down at it for a second and shuts the drawer.   
  
When Chloe gets up from the bed, she looks down at the floor under her bed and sees something, she bends down and picks it up, holding it up in front of her. It's Beca's bra. Chloe smirks and drops it on the bed, skipping out of her room to the door and opening her purse to find her phone. When she comes back into the room quickly, ignoring the looks from Aubrey she was getting.   
  
Chloe comes back into her bedroom and shuts the door, moving to the bed and bringing up the camera on her phone. She clicks a picture of the bra on her bed and changes to the message window, attaching the picture. 'Thanks for leaving this for me. Is this my trophy for getting you in my bed?' Chloe bites her lip and smiles to herself, dropping the phone next to the bra and heading out of the bedroom for breakfast with the girls.   
  
The morning consisted of 20 questions from Stacie about last night, Chloe really didn't have that much to tell considering Stacie knew what she was interrupting and the rest of the night was just sleeping and waking up to a note. Which Aubrey of course, thought that was bad taste.   
  
"I'm just saying. It's kind of gross to stay in someone's bed and then leave a note"   
  
"They didn't bang though, so it's not that weird. Besides, nothing was stolen" Amy said, getting a look from Chloe that made her make the motion of zipping her lips.   
  
"By the sound of what Stacie said, there was something going on" Aubrey lifts her coffee up and sips at it.   
  
"We were making out, Bree. It's not as if there was any under the shirt action. We're still on first base."   
  
"And are you happy about this? Because it looks like you're disappointed that you're still on base one" Aubrey raises her eyebrows, expecting an answer from the redhead.   
  
Chloe sighs and leans against the kitchen counter, looking down at the tiled floor. "I'm just worried about how far I should take this. It's a mission"   
  
"Yeah. It's an important mission. One of the most important. This girl is one of the biggest robbers of the century. Don't worry so much about having sex with her, Chloe. That's the least of your troubles. You need to get into her house and see what's happening" Aubrey knows she has to be hard on Chloe most of the time. Chloe was just so blasé about missions sometimes.   
  
Chloe doesn't look up from the floor, she just nods and walks out of the kitchen. Leaving Aubrey sighing at her. Chloe was becoming too obvious about her attraction to Beca. She needs to reel it in and make something happen. She needs to do her job.   
  
===   
  
Beca wakes up in the late afternoon, when she looks at her phone and yawns, it's 2:30pm. And she has a text message from Chloe. When she sees the picture of her bra, she sees the text and smiles. 'I thought you were going to hold my bra hostage. You're welcome to keep it as a trophy' she types back.   
  
Beca rolls onto her back and stretches. Groaning as she sits up in the bed. "Time to actually work" Then her phone buzzes. "In a minute" Beca reaches for her phone again.   
  
'That's a better idea actually. You're so smart. I'm holding it hostage now. If you ever want to see your bra again, you have to pay me a million kisses'   
  
Beca raises her eyebrows.  _That's too cute._ She thinks, typing out a reply 'A million kisses? You're a horrible criminal. I'll have your payment to you sooner than you think'   
  
'I didn't say where you have to kiss'   
  
Beca lays back down on the bed.  _This is getting somewhere._ 'Tell me where you want it'   
  
The phone was silent for a while and Beca starts laughing to herself for winning that round of flirting. Then she gets another buzz. 'There are a few places'  _Yeah I definitely have the upper hand here.  
  
_ 'I'll kiss any of these places without hesitating, Chloe. Point me in the right direction' Beca gets up from the bed this time, walking over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her night. The phone buzzes on the bed and she ignores it for a minute, picking up pieces of clothing.   
  
When she picks up her phone, she starts walking out of her bedroom, headed to the bathroom for a shower. 'I'd rather tell you when you're able to do it'  _Nice. Chloe. A good attempt_   
  
'I'd rather you leave no room for mystery. Where is it that you want so desperately to feel my kiss?' Beca smirks and drops the phone on the sink counter, dropping her clothes on the other side of the counter then moves to turn on the shower, waiting for the hot water to kick in.   
  
Beca hears the buzz again and laughs to herself, anticipating Chloe's next message already 'Start at my mouth' Beca shakes her head.   
  
'That's a good start. I can tell how hot kissing gets you' Beca drops her phone back onto the counter and notices the steam coming from the shower, so she turns the cold water to level out the temperature then starts to undress. Hearing the buzz again.   
  
'You have no idea how hot kissing you gets me, Becs. I've never been that turned on before' Beca swallows the lump in her throat and has to let out a long breath.   
  
"Now we're getting somewhere" Beca says to herself, trying to think of a good reply to this. 'I can't wait to find out'  _Now I'm the one losing the lead._ Beca puts her phone back on the counter and steps into the shower. Hearing that buzz again. Which makes her try to rush through the process of showering.   
  
By the time she finishes, she's got 4 texts left from Chloe.   
  
'I can definitely tell you that you're going to find out'   
  
'And if it makes you feel any better, I'm finding out right now' Beca almost drops the phone when she sees that and keeps reading.   
  
'And I'm hoping by your silence that you're imagining me right now'   
  
'I am doing what you think I am'  
  
_Shiiit._ Beca stares down at her phone, unsure of where to take this now. The last message was only sent a minute ago. 'Jesus that's hot. Are you seriously?' Is all Beca can manage to think of right now.   
  
Beca starts drying her body and almost flies across the bathroom when her phone buzzes again. 'Seriously. It's a pity you left. I could have cashed in those kisses'   
  
Beca lets out another long breath. She really has no reaction in her mind. She's just blank. 'Where are you?'   
  
'I'm at the grocery store ;)'   
  
Beca's head retracts slightly and she sighs. 'You were fucking with me? That's EVIL'   
  
'Sorry. I couldn't help it! You seemed so flustered, I didn't want to let you down'   
  
Beca laughs to herself 'I had to turn my shower cold because of you'   
  
'I'll make it up to you and only make it half a million kisses'   
  
Beca shakes her head 'Deal' She drops her phone and starts getting dressed.  _Women are so goddamn evil._   
  
===  
  
Jesse had successfully talked Beca into paying attention to the heist for a few days, even though Beca was obsessively thinking about seeing Chloe. They had spent way too much time texting each other. To the point where Jesse had actually taken Beca's phone off her. Beca could have taken it back easily. But she did actually think of Jesse has a friend, so she can't exactly threaten to take his hand off. Well she could, but not in a serious enough way for him to give her phone back.   
  
This was the third day Beca was without Chloe. They've only known each other for a week and Beca was addicted to talking to the redhead. It doesn't help that she's been in this meeting room for two hours already, going over this same stupid plan for the thousandth time. Jesse has Beca's phone in her pocket, every time they were in the meeting room, he would take it from her. It was supposed to help her focus, but all she could focus on were the various ways she could kick his ass and take it back.   
  
"Okay. Okay. We've gone over this like 900 times in a minute, lets call it" Beca was getting antsy and her leg wouldn't stop shaking. She needed to hear Chloe's voice. Or even just look at her name. Jesse sighs and takes Beca's phone out, she grabs it quickly and holds it up at him "This is the opposite of cool" Then she turns to walk out.   
  
Beca had barely made it out of the meeting room when she started dialing Chloe's number. The phone rings out and Beca grunts and shakes it. Then her phone starts ringing, she swipes before she even sees the name. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey. You finally rang, I'm starting to hate these meetings you're having"  
  
"Dude. You're telling me. I almost punched Jesse for my phone"   
  
Beca hears Chloe's laugh and she smiles, walking off towards the exit of the warehouse. "You say that every time you get a break"   
  
"Well thankfully, I'm done for the day. What are you doing?"   
  
"Stacie felt like a musical movie night. We're about to start The Sound of Music. You wanna join us? I could tell them to wait, but the look I'm getting from Aubrey right now might mean you're out of luck"   
  
"I think the person out of luck is you. I'm so not here for that. I want to see you though"   
  
Chloe was silent for a minute and the talking from the other girls get harder for Beca to hear "Can I come to you?" Beca finally hears Chloe say. Her heart jumping slightly.   
  
"I'll pick you up. I can't exactly tell you where I am, Jesse would have a fit if you showed up here"  
  
"Should I pack a bag?"   
  
"Yes. Yes. You should definitely pack a bag. Yes"   
  
Beca heard Chloe's laugh again and her cheeks start burning. She's so glad Chloe can't see her right now. "I'll see you soon then"  
  
"You will" Beca hangs up and mentally highfives herself, rushing out past her security guys at the door to get to her car. When she gets into her car, she yanks on the seatbelt, which causes it to lock, then she waits and pulls again, it's still locked. "FFffff!" She starts pulling at it over and over again, having a tug-o-war with her seatbelt. Then she stops and sighs, takes a deep breath, and then pulls on it slowly, bringing it down and clicking it in. "Asshole"   
  
Beca was surprised that she made it to Chloe's place without being caught speeding. She was probably caught speeding on cameras, but Jesse found that kind of thing fun to erase on systems. Beca was barely out of her car when she saw Chloe walking over with a bag, Beca was definitely happy to see Chloe was wearing another dress. This one wasn't as tight as that black one, but was definitely a second favourite outfit now. "Were you waiting down here?"   
  
"I was excited" Chloe shrugs and opens the back door to put her bag down on the seat, then she closes it and stares over the roof at Beca, smiling at her before getting into the passenger seat.   
  
Beca gets back into the car and reaches forward to the compartment in front of Chloe, taking out one of those sleep masks "I know this is weird, but I need you to put this on" Beca hands the mask to Chloe and shuts the compartment again.   
  
Chloe looks down at the mask and glances over at Beca "This isn't going to end in some weird BDSM thing is it? Because I'm not really into all that"   
  
Beca laughs at her "No, it's... I can't. It's not that I don't trust you"   
  
"No, it's okay. I get it. You're a top secret kind of criminal" Chloe smiles and puts the mask over her eyes. She's great at keeping track of turns in a vehicle. This was one of her top marks in the academy.   
  
"Thanks for being so cool about it" Beca says, starting up the engine and taking off with a squeal of the tyres. They were about halfway to the warehouse when she realised Chloe was clinging to the seat and door. It was cute, but she didn't want to give Chloe a heart attack, so she backed off the speeding for the rest of the way.   
  
When the car came to a stop, Beca reaches over to the sleep mask and pulls it off Chloe's face. "Here we are"   
  
Chloe's leans forward and looks up at the warehouse in front of the car "This...looks murdery."   
  
Beca laughs and starts getting out of the car. "I guess you'll find out when we get inside"   
  
Chloe gets out of the car and looks around at the surroundings, there were a few more warehouses around, but she doesn't recognize this place at all. She moves to the back seat to get her bag out. "You really live in a warehouse?"   
  
"It's more homey than it seems" Beca leads Chloe towards the door, Chloe's eyes moving to the guards inside the door. Beca reaches back and takes Chloe's hand, pulling her inside and leading her through the old offices.   
  
Chloe's hand clings to Beca's as she looks around into rooms as they pass them. There weren't any signs hanging up to tell her what these offices used to be. Chloe sees a large meeting room up ahead, noticing some pictures up on the walls of maps and blueprints. Figuring out how to get into that room was going to be difficult.   
  
They keep walking through the place and Beca stops at a large sliding door, when she pulls it open, Chloe sees the large room, there was a bed against the middle of the wall in front of her, when she walks into the room, she looks around, there was a desk on the far side of the room, and a wardrobe and drawers against the wall a few feet away from the bed. "This is amazing"   
  
"Thanks. Cynthia decorates" Beca shrugs and follows Chloe into the room, reaching up to take the bag off Chloe's shoulder, she moves over to the bed and drops the bag onto it. "What do you feel like doing tonight?"   
  
Chloe turns around from taking in the room, facing Beca. "Other than you? I don't mind"   
  
Beca smiles and sits on the bed "You're forward tonight"   
  
Chloe moves closer and stands between Beca's legs, her arms coming forward to rest on Beca's shoulders. "I've had a lot of time away from you"   
  
"Remind me to take a few days break more often if this is how you react" Beca's hands come up along Chloe's hips.   
  
Chloe bites her lip as she starts to lean down  
  
"Beca, we have a problem with the securi- woah" Jesse walks in, holding a tablet, when he looks up and sees Chloe standing in front of Beca. "What is this?"   
  
"Don't freak out, Jesse, I put the blindfold on her" Beca says, still holding onto Chloe's hips.   
  
"I don't even know why I bother!" Jesse sighs and spins around, walking back out of the room.   
  
Beca sighs and stands up, making Chloe take a step backwards to give her room. "I better do some damage control. I'll be back in a minute" Beca leans forward, giving Chloe a quick kiss and running off to the door.   
  
Chloe licks her bottom lip and turns around, looking over at the desk. She glances over at the door and starts moving closer to the desk, her heart starting to beat faster as she gets near it. The desk has a few papers scattered over it and a laptop. Chloe looks back at the door before moving a few of the papers around, the only useful thing she finds is a post it note with an account number. Chloe takes her phone out and snaps a quick picture, texting it off to Amy and deleting the photo and message to be safe.   
  
Chloe considers going through the drawers, but the chance of her having that much time is slim, so she moves across the room again to Beca's wardrobe, throwing her phone on Beca's bed. When she opens the doors, she's met with a heap of black jackets hanging up, which makes her smile. Chloe bites down on her lip and starts sliding the coat hangers across, checking out each jacket. They're all the basically same kind. Chloe jumps when she feels arms snaking around her stomach.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. What are you looking for?" Beca rests her chin on Chloe's shoulder, looking at the jackets in front of them. "Or are you cold?"  
  
Chloe leans back slightly against Beca's body and sighs happily. "I'm not cold, I was just snooping"   
  
"Ah. Be careful with that, I have a few weapons around here. I just don't want you to be shocked if you find one"   
  
Chloe nods slowly and moves her hand from the wardrobe door to Beca's forearm, sliding it down to hold Beca's hand. "I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who needs a gun to leave the house...or..warehouse"   
  
Beca smiles and moves away from Chloe, using their clasped hands to turn Chloe around. "I haven't had a gun on me since you expressed your worries"   
  
Chloe bites her lip and looks down between them "You should keep one on you, I don't want you getting hurt because of me" Chloe looks back up at Beca, who has an indecipherable look on her face.   
  
Beca lets go of Chloe's hands and notices the look of disappointment, she closes the wardrobe doors behind Chloe, pushing the redhead backwards against the door and kissing her roughly, bringing her hands up to the sides of Chloe's face.   
  
Chloe was stunned for a second and her hands quickly move to Beca's sides, bunching up shirt material in her fists and holding Beca's body close. Chloe's body boils over when she hears Beca groaning into her mouth. Her palms getting sweaty against Beca's shirt, she starts tugging the material upward and Beca pulls away from the kiss, giving Chloe the opportunity to pull Beca's shirt over her head and throw it to the side.   
  
Chloe grabs the back of Beca's head and pulls her back into another heated kiss. Moaning loudly when Beca's hands drop down to Chloe's ass and squeeze. Her hips coming forward against Beca.   
  
Beca groans in reaction to the noise coming from Chloe, a wave of heat blowing over her body, she needs to hear more of that. Her body shifts to the side and she presses her thigh between Chloe's legs underneath the redhead's dress, pressing it hard against her underwear, making the redhead gasp. Beca could feel the heat coming from Chloe, making her groan again. Beca breaks away from the kiss and moves her head down, kissing the nape of Chloe's neck and sucking.   
  
Chloe's head leans back against the wardrobe, trying to keep herself from moving herself against Beca's thigh, something that was becoming harder and harder to stop herself from when she feels Beca's teeth against her neck. Chloe squeaks when Beca's hands start pulling her hips forward, forcing Chloe against the thigh between her legs.   
  
Beca loves the sound of Chloe's panting, it was starting to drive her wild, she needs to hear more moans from Chloe, her hand slides around Chloe's hip and Beca pushes it palm up against Chloe, that got a reaction from the redhead. A really good reaction.   
  
Chloe starts grinding against Beca's palm, biting down on her lip. Both of the girls are startled out of their moment when an alarm starts sounding throughout the warehouse, making Beca slam her hand against the wardrobe door behind Chloe.   
  
"God damn it! Why the fuck!" Beca pushes herself away from Chloe and walks over to the bed, bending down and reaching underneath the end to take out a gun and leaving the room.   
  
Chloe rests the back of her head against the wardrobe again, trying to calm herself down.  _We're never going to be able to finish_ Chloe sighs and looks over at the desk again. This might be her chance to search through the drawers. If her legs would ever start working, she might.   
  
Beca made her way out into the main offices and finds Jesse who was tapping at his tablet "What's happening?"   
  
"Cynthia pushed the wrong key, it's all fine" Jesse says, finally getting the alarm to shut off. "Why aren't you wearing a top?"   
  
"Oh I don't know! Because you interrupted something?" Beca flails her arms around, pointing the gun in all directions. "This is getting so fucking annoying!" Beca storms off back to the bedroom, pulling the door shut with a slam. When she turns around, she sees Chloe against the wardrobe still.   
  
So Chloe couldn't find the strength to move, not that she even cares right now. "Are we cursed?" She asks when she hears the door slam and Beca moves into the room.   
  
Beca walks over to the bed and bends down next to it, putting the gun back into the holster under the frame. She looks up at Chloe and shakes her head "This is seriously getting out of hand isn't it?"   
  
Chloe starts laughing and finally moves off the wardrobe, walking over to the bed "It's insane. Every time"   
  
"I have no idea how you're laughing right now, I'm about ready to shoot my brains out" Beca stands up next to the bed, staring over at Chloe. "I'm actually in pain right now from the amount of blue balling I've been getting"   
  
Chloe laughs again, reaching up towards Beca's face and stopping halfway because her phone starts ringing and buzzing. Making them both sigh at the same time. "We're doomed" Chloe drops her hand and reaches for her phone on the bed. "It's Amy"   
  
"Just turn it off" Beca reaches for Chloe's phone, snatching it off the redhead and declining the call.   
  
"Beca! That could have been important. The apartment might be on fire or something" Chloe smirks and reaches for the phone, only to have Beca move it out of her reach and hold down the power button.   
  
"If the apartment is on fire, surely she would know not to call you, and to call 911" Beca switches off Chloe's phone and throws it when Chloe tries to grab it again.   
  
"You obviously don't know Amy that well" Chloe looks over at the phone on the other side of the bed and back to Beca. She could easily get that, and she's got a few inches on Beca.   
  
"Don't do it. You'll regret it" Beca stares Chloe down, waiting for any movement.   
  
The phone starts to ring again and Chloe dives for the phone, bouncing when she lands on the bed, she grabs at the phone and answers it quickly. Beca wasn't even putting up a fight. "Hello?" Chloe props herself up on her elbow and turns to face Beca, who was standing in the same spot and smiling at her.   
  
"Hey, Chloe. Are you alone?" Amy says "I have questions about this picture"  
  
"Can we talk later? I'm in the middle of something" Chloe rolls over onto her back, holding the phone against her ear.   
  
"Ah. Got ya. It can wait, just don't leave me hanging. Later bater" Amy hangs up the phone and Chloe reaches above her head and drops the phone, tilting her head to look at Beca. "I don't see me regretting that decision" Chloe smiles up at Beca and sighs happily.   
  
Beca leans down and starts crawling up Chloe's body, staring up into those insanely blue eyes. Her head dips down to kiss Chloe's neck, slowly moving upward. "I didn't say when you'll regret it"   
  
"Mm. I see. You're the kind of girl who holds a grudge" Chloe's eyes close when Beca's kisses move to her jaw, then her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. Then she feels Beca moving away. Chloe's eyes open again and she looks up at Beca straddling her. "Is that your punishment for me?"   
  
Beca laughs and shrugs "Like I said, you'll regret it"   
  
Chloe pushes herself up to sit up against Beca, resting her hands on Beca's hips. "I dare you to kiss me"   
  
Beca leans forward and brushes her lips over Chloe's lightly before moving to the side of Chloe's face and kissing Chloe's cheek. "I dare you to not dare me to kiss you"   
  
"I'll get you to kiss me. Even if I have to hold you down"   
  
Beca leans back again and stares into Chloe's eyes, huffing when the redhead threatens her. "You think you can take me?"   
  
"Pff. You're tiny. I could totes take you" Chloe winks and starts moving her hands up Beca's sides, glad that the brunette never put her top back on.   
  
Beca grabs Chloe's wrists and moves them behind Chloe's back, holding the redhead's wrists in a tight grip. Chloe doesn't seem to be struggling that much, probably because Beca has her body against Chloe's. Probably not the wisest move on Beca's part.   
  
"I think I might have to let you win now" Chloe kisses Beca's collarbone, making the brunette move back and release one of her wrists. Chloe smiles and moves up, pushing her body to the side to knock Beca over onto the bed next to her, rolling on top of the brunette, staying between Beca's legs that are bent up beside her.   
  
Beca laughs as Chloe catches her wrists this time, pinning them against the bed above her head. "Nice. You know that I can escape this right?"   
  
Chloe lays her body down against Beca's, grinding herself against Beca, knowing that the position that Beca's legs are in, she's definitely going to enjoy it. Chloe bites down on her lip when she hears Beca squeak.   
  
Beca clears her throat, moving her legs down to lay flat on the bed. "Well that was cheating"   
  
Chloe laughs softly and leans down, pressing her lips onto Beca's. Enjoying her victory. Beca's hand moves to the back of her neck and the kiss deepens. As soon as their tongues collide, there's a loud knock on Beca's door. Chloe pulls away and shakes her head at Beca, laughing at her. "Have you pissed off some old Russian woman lately? I really think you're cursed"   
  
"Me? Why do you think it'd be me?" Beca smiles and yanks on her wrists, causing Chloe's arms to fall out from under her, Beca catches her and rolls on top. Before Chloe's mind could catch up, Beca was off the bed and moving to the door.   
  
Chloe was stunned on the bed for a second and sits up, looking over at Beca sliding her door open. It was Cynthia at the door and whispering something to Beca. Chloe moves up the bed to sit against the headboard, watching them exchanging words.   
  
Beca moves away from the door, leaving it open. She makes her way across the room to her shirt near the wardrobe and picks it up to put it on "I have to go for a bit. I'm needed for something. If you need the bathroom, it's just out the door, to the right and two doors down. I swear I won't be long" Beca makes her way over to the bed as she talks, leaning down to kiss Chloe's cheek.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Chloe looks up at Beca after she gets a kiss on the cheek, reaching up to hold Beca's hand.   
  
"Yeah. Nothing we can't handle. I'll be back. Also there's a kitchen to the left and right down the hall. If you want anything to eat or drink" Beca walks out of the room and gives Chloe a smile before pulling her door closed.  
  
Chloe sits on the bed for a minute and looks down at her phone, then over to the desk.  _Surely it isn't that important. It's just a number._ Chloe sinks down on the bed and rests her head on the pillow. Looking up at the ceiling.  _I'm in Beca Mitchell's bedroom right now. This is so weird._   
  
===   
  
Beca walks into the meeting room with Cynthia and her eyes settle on Jesse at the table, looking annoyed. "What's going on that you need to talk about right now?"   
  
"Our security connection has been screwed with. They've put a new person into the security team, and guess what? C.I.A." Jesse holds up his tablet to Beca, showing him pictures of a bunch of guys standing somewhere.   
  
"So basically, our guy on the inside is an idiot. Bring him in" Beca sits down at the table next to Jesse. "We'll just have to find out what he's told them"   
  
"I'll get the guys" Cynthia walks out of the room. This is the kind of thing she enjoys. Kidnapping dudes off the street and then getting information out of them.   
  
Jesse sighs and leans against the back of his chair "I need to tell you something"   
  
Beca looks over at Jesse, suddenly worried for her Bugatti "What is it?"   
  
"Well you know I don't trust new people around here. And I knew it wouldn't be long until you brought her here" Jesse looks down at his tablet and starts tapping at it. Ignoring the sigh from Beca. "Just hear me out okay? I'm looking out for you. And I haven't watched anything yet, I just.. I put a camera in your room" Jesse avoids the look that he knows could turn him to stone right now. He just hands the tablet over to Beca.   
  
Beca takes the tablet and looks down, the camera was pointing from a corner and was at the end of the room on the opposite corner to the door. She saw Chloe laying on the bed talking on her phone. "This is insanely creepy, Jesse. Get rid of it"   
  
"We have to be sure that she doesn't sniff through your things, Beca. What if she's not who she says?" Jesse finally looks over at her, taking the tablet back. "You're jumping into this, you haven't known her for long enough to let her see everything here"   
  
"I get that you're worried, dude. But you need to stop butting into this" Beca gets up from the chair and looks down at Jesse. "And get rid of the camera" Beca walks out of the room, heading out to go out with Cynthia on the road.   
  
Jesse looks back at his tablet when Beca leaves, watching Chloe on her phone.  _It's just too weird to have a relationship in a day._ He watches her getting up and she starts moving towards the desk. He stands up from the chair, preparing to go catch Beca. Then Chloe just spins around and starts moving her arms around in reaction to her phone conversation.   
  
===   
  
"I know, Amy. But she took all the papers with her!" Chloe hadn't intended to avoid giving information, she did give Amy something to work with. She wasn't even sure why she was hesitating so much about this. This is supposed to be her job, she's here to betray Beca, not to enjoy being with her.   
  
"Well what else was there when you looked? Did you see any letterheads?"   
  
"If I saw letterheads, I would have taken pictures! There's a meeting room here, but I can't get access yet"   
  
"This account number just points to a Swiss bank account. We can't follow any leads with that. Can't you just snoop around?"   
  
"I can't just walk into the room, Amy. There's people in there" Chloe sighs and looks over at the door, wishing Beca would come back in so she has an excuse to hang up.   
  
"Well the important thing is, we know where Beca's hiding out. We're getting more than we thought in an hour of you being there. Good job, Ginger"   
  
Chloe nods, even though Amy can't see it. At least if things went south, Amy would know where she is. "I'll talk to you later, I'll see what I can get" Chloe moves her phone away and hangs up, looking over at the desk again. She can see all the letterheads, calling her a traitor. Chloe kicks at the floor and decides to go find the kitchen.   
  
Chloe enters the kitchen and there's a large guy at the table. Chloe stops in the doorway and stares at him. The guy just looks back down at the newspaper spread out in front of him.  _He must know I'm here.._ Chloe looks over to the refridgerator and heads for it, pulling open the door. There was way too much beer in this fridge. Beca must have a lot of celebrations. Chloe closes the door to the fridge and turns around to the guy at the table. "I'm sorry.. do you know where the glasses are?"   
  
"Yeah." The guy says in a deep voice, he stands up from the table and turns to look at Chloe, who visibly gulps when he steps near her, his arms move up to point at the cupboard before he continues near her, opening the cupboard and taking out a glass for her. "You're cool. I know better than to fuck with B's friends"   
  
Chloe takes the glass and nods slightly at the guy. "Thanks. I don't mean to seem freaked out, you're just...really big"   
  
The guy smiles and holds out his hand to Chloe "My name's Joe"   
  
Chloe moves the glass into her other hand so she can shake Joe's hand. "I'm Chloe"   
  
"You're Beca's girlfriend right? I heard Jesse say you were here" Joe moves back over to the table after releasing Chloe's hand, taking a seat again.   
  
"I'm... I'm not sure exactly. We're kind of a new thing" Chloe moves over to the sink and turns on the water.   
  
Joe turns in his chair and holds his hand out "Don't drink that water, Chloe. There's a water tank in that big cupboard over there" He points behind Chloe and she turns the tap off, moving over to the cupboard he pointed at instead. "This water is gross here, it tastes like dead bird. Not that I've eaten dead bird. Although chicken counts as a dead bird, doesn't it? I've had chicken"   
  
Chloe smiles to herself when she pours water from the large container of water. This Joe guy seems to be one of those big dumb teddy bear types. "I get what you mean. Decomposing bird doesn't sound that great to drink"   
  
"That's a better way to put it. I'll use that" Joe looks back down at his newspaper, he had the comic section open. "But back to that girlfriend thing, Jesse did say you two are moving fast. Or maybe it was moving in too fast. Are you moving in as well? Jesse says you're not into crime"   
  
"Jesse seems to like talking about me, huh?" Chloe moves over to the other side of the table and sits down, looking up at Joe in front of her.   
  
"He's Beca's best friend. I think he's just worried you're going to be a spy. We've been pretty lucky avoiding spies. Except for lately. But they're getting on that now"   
  
"What do you mean lately?" Chloe takes a sip of the water, so glad that it doesn't taste like dead bird.   
  
"There's an agent messing around in our next job, they put him into a security firm of a place we're hitting. But Beca's going to collect the guy who gave away the secret and they'll deal with him"   
  
Chloe almost chokes on her water and she puts her glass down on the table.  _Security firm. What if that's the same one from that number._ Chloe swallows the lump in her throat and looks down at the water in front of her.   
  
"Oh... sorry. I forgot you're nice. They'll just talk to him and let him go" Joe scratches at his head, he wasn't so great at talking to upset people and Chloe looks upset right now.   
  
"No they won't" Chloe stands up from the table and picks up the glass "Thanks for talking to me Joe. It was really nice to meet you" She fakes a smile and heads back towards Beca's room. Her heart pounding. She has to figure out how to fix this, or an innocent...or kind of innocent guy is about to get killed.   
  
Chloe puts the glass down on Beca's desk and moves across the room to pick her phone up off the bed, dialing Amy.   
  
"Yello? You called the best brothel in town"   
  
"Amy, stop. We have a problem" Chloe looks up at the door that she left open and she moves over to it, sliding it shut before walking across the room to sit down against the wall next to the wardrobe.   
  
"What? What's going on? Chloe talk damn it!"   
  
"Did you put a guy in that security firm?"   
  
"Well yeah, we got a lead and I had Benji over in the C.I.A. put a guy in. How did you know that? Do they know that?"   
  
"They know, and they're going after their contact. There was a guy that Beca met with at that diner, he was the contact. He has this tattoo on hi-"  
  
"I already know what the guy looks like, we have him on our watch with the agent. Shit. Well at least they won't be able to get the security under their control if they take out their own dude"   
  
"Amy. This guy doesn't deserve to die for something that I put in motion"   
  
"Chloe, come on. You're doing your job. He's working for the bad guy. He's getting paid to let them into a place, which would be helpful if we knew what place. Hint hint get back to work"   
  
Chloe sighs and hits her head against the wall with a thud. "So I should just deal with this?"   
  
"Well.. yeah. It isn't like this is a new thing to happen. You're in the middle of a crime group, Chloe. You have to get your head in the game and don't get attached to people. Especially the main one"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm supposed to act like I'm into Beca"   
  
"Yeah.. but are you really just acting?"   
  
Chloe pulls her phone away and hangs up on Amy, throwing her phone at the bed. It bounces off the side and hits the ground instead.  _Great. So a guy dies and everyone knows I'm actually into Beca._ Chloe covers her face with her hands and brings her knees up to rest her elbows against them.  _I'm going to get sent to Siberia and clean toilets for the rest of my life.  
  
_ Chloe lost track of time while she was thinking about what her life is going to be like when news gets out that she fell for a horrible criminal who has people killed for snitching. Her head was leaning against the wall and her eyes closed. Either she gets killed in this mission because her cover gets blown, or she goes back and Amy could possibly report her. Then she could be thrown out of the academy, or worse.   
  
Chloe gets startled by the door sliding open, she sees Beca searching the room until the brunette catches her eyes. Chloe swallows the lump in her throat, she half expected to see Beca covered in blood or something, but she looks the same as when she left.   
  
"What are you doing over there?" Beca asks, stepping into the room and sliding the door closed. When she makes her way across the room, it becomes more apparent that Chloe's upset by something. Then she sighs heavily and puts her hands on her hips "Did Jesse say something to you? I'm gonna kill him"   
  
"No! No. That's... he didn't say anything. I just.." Chloe reaches up to brush her hair behind her ear and look down at the ground where Beca's standing. "I overheard someone saying something about where you went"   
  
"Ah" Beca drops her hands to her sides and kneels down in front of Chloe, bringing her hands up to rest on Chloe's knees. "I know that it's... a new thing for you to hear about this kind of thing. We just had to find out what happened"   
  
"How did you find out?" Chloe's breath catches in her throat, anticipating this answer as her future.   
  
"We let him think that he was in for a world of pain and he said he talked to some agent woman. We didn't get much more than she was blonde, rude and tall. So I imagine we're looking for that friend of yours" Beca pats Chloe's knees and misses the look of fear on Chloe's face when she moves to sit next to Chloe against the wall. "But don't worry. I know she isn't an agent. She seems too... psychotic" Beca brings her leg up and nudges the side of Chloe's knee with her own, looking over at Chloe.   
  
Chloe tried her best to look unphased by Beca's words, her heart was pounding against her chest, it almost felt like it was going to burst.   
  
"Hey." Beca reaches over to take Chloe's hand, bringing it over to her lap. "I'm not a crazy killer, Chloe. We literally just talked to the guy"   
  
Chloe feels the tears start burning in her eyes and reaches up with her other hand, wiping at her eyes "I'm sorry. I know it's another over-reaction"   
  
"You're fine. I totally get it" Beca looks down at Chloe's hand in her lap, she could see Chloe wiping the tears away from her eyes again. "If you want to leave.. "  
  
"I don't" Chloe sniffs and looks over at Beca, the words came out before she even had a chance to think about it. "I don't want to leave"   
  
Beca looks up at a teary Chloe and half smiles, reaching up to Chloe's cheek "I don't want you to leave either" Beca's thumb moves up and down Chloe's cheekbone slowly. "Just trust me when I say that I'm not as evil as you think I am"  
  
Chloe nods against Beca's hand. She's already believing that Beca's not as evil as all of the rumours. There wasn't even a hint of violence that comes from Beca when they're together. Chloe smiles and shuffles down the wall to get lower, resting her head on Beca's shoulder. "I feel so stupid for thinking that"   
  
Beca huffs and leans the back of her head against the wall "Everyone does it, it's okay. It's probably because I call myself a criminal. That's kind of a broad category to put myself in"   
  
"I know. I thought the worst, apparently" Chloe pulls her hand back from Beca's to intertwine their fingers.   
  
"Well you haven't heard all the rumours. There was one that went around a while ago..something about me cutting ou.. actually. Nevermind that story, that's a bad example when you're upset" Beca smiles when she feels Chloe laughing a little against her.   
  
"As long as whatever you were about to say isn't true, you can tell me" Chloe brings her head up off Beca's shoulder and looks over at the brunette.   
  
Beca turns her head to meet Chloe's stare "Are you feeling better? It's... difficult to see you upset. Really difficult"   
  
Chloe nods, giving Beca a smile. "I can't believe I cried in front of you already. I swear I'm not like this. I'm usually all happy and bubbly"   
  
Beca snorts and looks away "Yeah, you've had a few moments that aren't so bubbly"   
  
"Well who brings a gun on a first date?"   
  
Chloe shoves Beca harder than she meant to, or Beca just wasn't expecting it, because she fell over onto her side and had to catch herself before she hit the floor. Beca springs back up next to Chloe and smiles "You wanna go?"   
  
Chloe bites her lip and shakes her head, smiling wide "No, you're just too big and scary for me. I don't think I can take you"   
  
"You...are an ass" Beca starts getting up off the floor and holds her hand out to Chloe. Beca helps Chloe up to her feet. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"A little. Mostly, I just want to leave the room, I feel like I've been stuck in here all day"   
  
Beca smiles and turns around, pulling Chloe by the hand towards the door. "You have been stuck in here all day"   
  
"I did go to the kitchen for a while. I met Joe. He let me know about the water tasting gross"   
  
"Oh yeah, there's probably one of my victims left in the pipes" Beca laughs when she feels Chloe's hand slapping against her shoulder as they walk to the kitchen.   
  
Chloe sits down at the table again, watching Beca as she moves to the fridge. "Can I ask you something?" Chloe hears Beca saying 'sure' into the fridge, Chloe hesitates for a second, then manages to ask "Does Jesse hate me?"   
  
Beca stands up from leaning down into the fridge and turns to Chloe, shutting the door "No. Why would you ask that?"   
  
"Just... You thought he said something to me to make me upset"   
  
Beca looks up at the ceiling and sighs, looking back down at Chloe and moving over to sit down at the chair next to her. "He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust that you're not a spy"   
  
Chloe snorts out a laugh and raises her eyebrow at Beca "Do you think that I'm a spy?"   
  
"Well I dunno, you did manage to pin me. That's a little suspicious"   
  
"Yeah.. but I did cheat"   
  
"I'm glad you admitted it, your title has been stripped and I'm back to the champion" Beca gets up from the table again and pats Chloe's shoulder. "You want me to make some pasta?"   
  
Chloe was about to come back with a retort when Beca cuts her off with a question. "You can cook? That's surprising"   
  
"That's rude" Beca kneels down next to the oven, pulling open the cupboard in front of her to take out a pot.   
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I just didn't take you for a good cook" Chloe bites down on her lip, she isn't making herself sound any nicer. "You're too hot to be a good cook"   
  
Beca laughs and puts the pot down on the stove, glancing over to Chloe "Nice save"   
  
"I know. I'd make such a great spy" Chloe actually feels a twinge of regret when she jokes about being a spy with Beca. Beca reacts by laughing again as she moves across the kitchen to start collecting ingredients for whatever she's making. Chloe was obviously still feeling the aftershock of her little breakdown from before. She had to focus, or Beca was going to get annoyed and boot her out. Which is the last thing Chloe wants. For the mission. Right.   
  
Beca was in the middle of cooking when she feels hands on her hips, Beca smiles when she feels Chloe's chin resting on her shoulder. "Can I help you?"   
  
"In so many ways, yes" Chloe smiles and turns her head to kiss Beca's cheek, bringing her hand up to move the hair from Beca's neck, starting a kiss trail from Beca's jawline to her shoulder.   
  
"You're going to make me burn dinner" Beca stirs at the sauce in the pan and Chloe's hands snake around her stomach, pulling her back slightly.   
  
"I just wanted to give you a hug, Becs" Chloe says against Beca's shoulder.   
  
"Hugging you seems to lead to something more. Which leads to an impressive amount of interruptions" Beca smiles and Chloe laughs against her shoulder. Beca reaches forward to turn off the stove burners and she has to move away from Chloe to get bowls from the cupboard. It was almost like the room became freezing when Chloe wasn't against her.   
  
"I know.. I wish you wouldn't keep annoying old Russian women" Chloe looks over at the sauce in the pan and dips her finger in it, bringing it up to her mouth to suck.   
  
Beca turns around and sees Chloe sneaking a taste of the pasta sauce, she holds up a bowl motioning to Chloe "No sneak tasting, go sit"   
  
Chloe smiles over at Beca and moves over to the table, sitting down to watch Beca draining the pasta and putting it into the bowl, then dumping the sauce on the top. Chloe stares up into Beca's eyes when Beca walks over towards her with the bowls in hand "Thanks"   
  
Beca had to stay in control of her legs when she was walking, that look that Chloe was giving her was giving her all kinds of reactions. Beca sits down next to Chloe. "No problem"   
  
===  
  
After dinner, Chloe made Beca wheel in a TV from another room so they could watch movies. Beca tried to argue that she was living a movie and had no need to watch them, but Chloe seems to have Beca wrapped around her finger. Especially considering Beca had to move the TV three times until Chloe was happy with the position.   
  
Chloe sits against the headboard, pushing the buttons on the remote to find a movie, or anything they could watch. Beca doesn't even have a DVD player. It's crazy to Chloe. Beca joins Chloe against the headboard. Chloe thought it was hilarious to make Beca move the TV so many times. Sometimes Beca just confirmed that her feelings were real, and that she has no idea Chloe's a spy. Chloe frowns when she remembers and gasps when she sees the name 'The Craft' on screen. "Yes!"   
  
Beca was startled out of her thoughts about making a move on Chloe when the redhead yells at the TV. "What?"   
  
"I love this movie! You're going to be blown away!" Chloe claps excitedly, looking over at Beca who was smiling at Chloe's reaction.   
  
"You're nuts" Beca leans forward and Chloe meets her halfway, their lips crashing together. Beca wasn't quite aiming for such a heated kiss to happen, but she isn't disappointed by it at all.   
  
Chloe's hand comes up to rest on Beca's cheek, her head tilting as their mouths open with each other. Chloe was suddenly being confronted by her attraction again. She can't think of this as a job anymore, which is the signal to pull out of the whole mission. Only that's something that seems so impossible now. Chloe's heart jumps when she feels Beca's tongue against hers, making her moan lightly and get up from the bed to straddle Beca's lap.   
  
Beca's hands move to Chloe's legs, moving them up underneath Chloe's dress up the redhead's thighs slowly, coming to a stop when they reach the material of Chloe's underwear. Beca hooks her fingers into the top of the material, feeling Chloe sighing into the kiss, a sigh that sounds so desperate it was like gasp. Beca tugs at the material, Chloe's body moving up as Beca starts pulling them down.   
  
Chloe breaks the kiss, breathing heavy and she moves off the bed quickly. Beca looked like she was in a daze and stares up at Chloe with a questioning look. Chloe licks along her bottom lip before moving her hands underneath her dress, Beca's gaze falling down to her hands pushing down her underwear. Chloe swallows the lump in her throat when she steps out of her underwear and climbs back onto Beca's lap.   
  
Beca was stunned into paralysis for a good minute, her hands pushing into the bed beneath her. "Jesus... " Beca looks down at the bottom of Chloe's dress, her breath was heavy just thinking about taking Chloe right there.   
  
Chloe notices Beca freezing and starts second-guessing herself, she looks over to the side of the beed and starts moving up to get off Beca's lap. Beca's hands springing up to her hips, making her stop.   
  
"Wait. I'm just..." Beca pulls on Chloe's hips to sit the redhead back down. "I just needed a minute to process that"   
  
"Is it too fast? It's too fast. I shouldn't have done that" Chloe cringes at herself and lets out a small laugh, her hand coming up to her face in embarrassment.   
  
"Dude. No it was good. I just wasn't expecting it. That's a pretty.. bold move" Beca reaches up to pull Chloe's hand down.   
  
Chloe nods at her and rests her hands on her thighs, biting at her lip. "Should we stop?"   
  
"I really...really don't want to" Beca clears her throat. "But if you want t-" Beca gets cut off by Chloe's mouth on hers again. The kiss gets heated fast, tongues colliding with each other. Beca tenses again when Chloe's hips start moving. Her body feels like it's overheating.   
  
Chloe brings her hands to the top of the headboard behind Beca, losing control of her hips as she grinds herself into Beca's lap. Chloe has never been about to go from 0 to 100 like this with anyone before. She needs to have all of Beca.   
  
Beca's heart was racing so much, she thinks she may actually die during this, her hands move to Chloe's thighs, gripping them tightly. Chloe moans again and it makes Beca's stomach drop. If anyone interrupts this, Beca's going to become violent for sure.   
  
Over the course of the next couple of hours, they explored each other and made a lot of noise doing it. Chloe even said during one of their heated sex rounds that she was glad Beca was living in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. They ended up facing each other in the bed, staring into each other's eyes.   
  
Chloe smiles and reaches up to touch Beca's lips "You're amazing"   
  
Beca huffs out a laugh and opens her mouth to bite Chloe's finger gently. Saying something that ended up sounding like gibberish thanks to the finger in her mouth.   
  
Chloe laughs softly and takes her finger back "Care to repeat that for me?"   
  
"I said.. I know" Beca smiles at Chloe when she laughs again "Okay. Seriously, I said you're more amazing than I am"   
  
Chloe shakes her head against the pillow "No way" Chloe sighs and closes her eyes for a few moments.   
  
Beca reaches up to the side of Chloe's face, the redhead's eyes open again. "Go to sleep, Chloe. I know I wore you out"   
  
Chloe smirks and closes her eyes again "You really did"   
  
Beca moves forward to kiss Chloe's lips lightly, moving out from under the covers.   
  
Chloe's eyes open slowly when she feels Beca getting out of the bed. Chloe watches Beca start getting dressed and asks "Where are you going?"   
  
Beca turns her head and smiles down at Chloe "I'm an owl, remember? It's way too early for me. I'll see you in the morning though, I promise"   
  
Chloe nods slowly, her eyes closing again "I hope we can sleep together one day"   
  
Beca watches Chloe drifting off for a minute "Me too" she says in a low volume before continuing to dress. Beca tries her best to not open her door with all of the noise in the world on her way out. It wasn't exactly silent, but it didn't seem to wake Chloe up. That was an ego boost to Beca though, she really did wear Chloe out. Beca mentally cheers to herself as she walks to the bathroom.   
  
Beca makes her way down the hall to the meeting room, no one was there. Beca shrugs and heads down into the main part of the warehouse, making her way across the large area to Jesse's part of the lair. Beca reaches up and knocks on his door, turning around as Cynthia approaches her.   
  
"Hey B. I saw you coming in here, Jesse's outside talking to his mother"   
  
"Ah. Well I'll definitely not be interrupting that call" Beca never got along with Jesse's mother, that woman always says Beca was such a bad influence. Even though it's slightly true, that doesn't mean people should just go around telling everyone.   
  
"By the way, B... you guys were loud as hell" Cynthia chuckles and they start walking together across the warehouse.   
  
"Oh man. Chloe is.. I don't even have words" Beca shoves her hands into the pockets of her pants as she walks beside Cynthia. "I haven't felt this clear headed about someone ever"  
  
"I know that feel. Jesse still flipping out about her?" Cynthia looks over at Beca who rolls her eyes and nods. "Just tell him he has to lay off. You are the boss you know"   
  
"I might have to. He put a fucking camera in my room to watch her when she's alone"   
  
Cynthia snorts and walks into the meeting room after Beca "That's some fucked up shit right there"   
  
"I know. I know he's looking out for me, but it's a little out of control now. She hasn't done anything suspicious" Beca drops onto one of the chairs at the table and leans back.   
  
"If you need me to sort him out, I got you" Cynthia sits at the end of the table and switches on Jesse's tablet. "Jesse said something about finding a new guy we can try to wrangle behind this agent's back to get in. You know we might have to delay this right?"   
  
Beca sighs and looks over at Cynthia, tapping her fingers against her leg "What are our other options?"   
  
"We could storm the castle and take them all out, or if we get this other guy on board, we could go ahead with the original plan.. or another plan is to just start taking them out one by one over the course of the next week and then there'll be no one left"   
  
"We'll try this guy, if it doesn't work out, then we'll have to try taking them out one by one"   
  
"Then we're risking a higher chance of an assault from one of the agencies on our asses" Cynthia slides the tablet over to Beca "This is the guy we're supposed to meet, he's meeting us at the same diner tomorrow"   
  
"Is there anything fishy about this to you? Don't you think it's too...easy. They just put an agent on this security team and now one of them is willing to meet with us. It doesn't add up to me"   
  
"Me neither, that's why we'll have the guys with us and on the outside" Cynthia nods and looks up behind Beca to see Jesse walking in.   
  
"Oh, wow. I didn't think we'd ever see you again" Jesse says, noticing Beca at the table, he walks over and sits down next to her. "You two were going at it for years. We all had to go down into the warehouse to talk"   
  
Beca laughs and slides the tablet over to Jesse "Shut up and tell me about this guy"   
  
"He's supposedly worked there for about seven years, a few priors, which is probably a good sign, but he may also be a plant. So we're cautious about this one. It's just the easiest way we're going to get to these cars"   
  
"Maybe we should have kept the other guy alive then" Beca reaches up to the side of her face and rubs her temple with her fingers.   
  
"Snitch had to go. We couldn't keep him in there if he was going to start blabbing about being rich." Cynthia leans forward to rest her forearms on the table "We should just go in there when they're least expecting it and pop them all"   
  
"We can't do that. We're risking our own asses with agents on their security team" Beca says, turning her head to look up at the blueprints. "Who had the idea of stealing a bunch of multi-million dollar cars?"   
  
Cynthia and Jesse exchange looks and then turn to Beca "You did" they say in unison.   
  
"Right. I did. That was stupid of me"   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's eyes open slowly, the room was bright now, it was probably early. She turns onto her back and Beca's not in the room. Chloe sighs happily when she thinks about their night together and smiles, getting up from the bed and moving to her overnight bag, putting on some underwear, then she bites her lip and turns to Beca's wardrobe. Chloe moves over to it and opens up one of the drawers, it was just an endless stream of dark coloured t-shirts. Chloe laughs softly and picks one of them up, pulling it over her head.   
  
Chloe smiles to herself as she skips over to the door, pulling it open. Not quite thinking that they're never exactly alone in this place. Chloe makes her way down the quiet hallway. Maybe Beca's gone out somewhere and this is her chance to find something useful. Chloe steps into the doorway of the meeting room and freezes. Beca wasn't alone, Cynthia and Jesse were in the room with her and they were the first to notice Chloe at the door.   
  
Beca had asked a question and didn't get a reply, she looks up from the maps on the table and sees her friends staring at something, when she turns around she sees Chloe in one of her shirts and her legs bare.   
  
"Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Chloe's heart starts racing, this could look horribly suspicious.   
  
"No. It's okay, come in" Beca waves Chloe into the room, glancing over at Jesse who just sighed. Cynthia nudges his arm and Beca smirks, then turns back to Chloe.   
  
Chloe sees the awkward exchange between them and steps into the room when Beca looks back at her again. She makes her way over to Beca's side slowly, reaching up to rest her hand on Beca's shoulder. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Going over our escape route" Beca answers, looking down at the papers. Each one was the same map with a different highlighted route to the shipping docks.   
  
Chloe looks down at the maps in front of her, one end of the route was the docks, the other was an exhibition center. She had no idea what was at that end, but this is definitely the break she needed. Even if she didn't want it. "Are you scared?" Chloe looks up at Beca, her heart skipping a beat when her gaze was met.   
  
"Not at all. I live for these moments. This is fun to us" Beca smiles and leans over to kiss Chloe quickly, turning back to the table, her hand resting on Chloe's lower back.   
  
Chloe looks back at the table, and Cynthia's hands catch her eye. "What happened to your hands, Cynthia?"   
  
Cynthia looks down at her knuckles and up at Beca who was slightly shaking her head stiffly, then she looks at Chloe "Boxing"   
  
"Without gloves? Doesn't that hurt?" Chloe stares up at Cynthia.   
  
"I'm sure it hurts the bag more, Red." Cynthia glances over at Beca again and back down at the table, moving around some of the papers to find the route she was about to suggest.   
  
Chloe was certain that Cynthia's hands were fine yesterday, making her worry that Beca had lied to her about the guy they apparently just talked to. Beca didn't act like she had just seen a guy being beaten. But if she was really capable of that, it makes sense that she'd lie to Chloe about it.   
  
"I think if we get this guy on board, we need to take this one" Jesse holds up a map, then grabs the map Cynthia was picking up "And this one for the one if we go in there shooting. We'll need a well hidden route if we need to start dodging gunfire. We also need to get the other drivers in here to memorize this and any alternatives in case a turn is missed"   
  
"They've never missed, Jesse. Don't freak out" Beca rolls her eyes and points up at the first map Jesse holds up "We just need to not get shot"   
  
"That's a given" Jesse smirks and looks up at Beca, glancing at Chloe who was staring down at the maps in front of them. He didn't want to be wrong about Chloe for Beca's sake, but there was just something about her. He still needed to bite the bullet and try though, he knows this. "What do you think, Chloe"   
  
Chloe's head shoots up and she looks between the three of them staring at her "What do I think about what? Not getting shot?"   
  
"About the escape routes" Jesse says, holding the maps up in front of him.   
  
Chloe swallows the lump in her throat, looking down at the maps that Jesse was holding. "I think... I'd prefer you not having to shoot people, but if you're going to take the second one, you might not want to take Martin street. There are roadworks and you don't want to get caught in a dead end with the police department on Jenkins."   
  
Jesse's head retracts slightly and he turns the map around to himself. "How did I miss a police station?"   
  
"It's pretty new, I think" Chloe looks over at Beca "I've gone past it a few times when I go out with Bree"   
  
"Well thanks for being such a girl. You may have just saved our asses" Beca hugs Chloe closer to her side and looks over at Jesse with her eyebrows raised. He just rolls his eyes in response and nods at her.  _Yeah. Told you so. Assnuts._   
  
Jesse sighs and scrunches up the map that they can't use and throws it at the bin where there was a growing pile of balls of paper. "Back to route shootout then"   
  
"I'm just going to go to the kitchen and find something for breakfast, does anyone want anything?" Chloe's hand slides down Beca's back and slaps the brunette's butt before she starts moving backwards towards the door.   
  
Beca turns around and smirks at the redhead "Grab some beers"   
  
"Ew, Becs. It's 8 in the morning" Chloe stops at the doorway and reaches up to rest her hand on the frame.   
  
"Not for me it..isn't.." Beca's voice fades away as she looks down at the shirt on Chloe raising to show off the redhead's underwear and some skin. Beca clears her throat and moves across the room, reaching up to pull Chloe's hand down whispering to her "You're so not allowed to flash my friends"   
  
Chloe looks down between them, suddenly remembering that she wasn't wearing pants. She looks back up with a stunned expression and laughs "I didn't even notice that I forgot my pants" She whispers back, leaning in closer "Or maybe I was just subconsciously trying to seduce you"   
  
Beca starts moving forward, leading Chloe backwards out of the room and out of the sight of her friends, pressing Chloe against the wall. "Subconsciously my ass"   
  
Chloe laughs softly, biting down on her lip and nodding, leaning closer to Beca's face. Her eyes narrowing when Beca starts moving away.   
  
"Man.. I'm just so busy. I don't think I have time for a kiss right now" Beca smirks and Chloe slaps her shoulder playfully.   
  
"Don't be a jerk, or I'll send you down a dead-end street when you're trying to escape"   
  
Beca's eyebrows raise "Really? You wanna be all vindictive and get me killed over me not kissing you? I didn't take you for such an evil person, now I know why they say redheads have no souls"   
  
Chloe laughs and shoves Beca back, putting a foot of distance between them "You're so mean!"   
  
"You're the one getting me shot" Beca reaches up to the wall on either side of Chloe's head. "That's gonna take a lot of making up for"   
  
"I can handle another round of last night. I have a lot of endurance you know" Chloe's hands press against Beca's stomach, moving them upward slowly.   
  
Beca's head tilts slightly, Chloe's hands moving up over her breasts and spark a fire inside of her. Chloe's hands continue up to Beca's shoulders and pull at her, making her move forward against Chloe again.   
  
"Kiss me Beca" Chloe's arms snake around Beca's neck after pulling the brunette close.   
  
"What's the magic word?" Beca says in a hushed voice against Chloe's lips   
  
"Please?" Chloe had barely finished saying the word when Beca was kissing her. Beca's body was pressing against Chloe, pinning her against the wall. Not that Chloe was going to try and fight her off anyway.   
  
As they kiss, Beca started hearing arguing coming from the other room and distracting her. The last thing she wants to hear when she's kissing Chloe is her friend's voice. Beca breaks the kiss and moves her head back, reaching up to wipe Chloe's lip. "Sorry, I gotta get back in there before they start breaking chairs over each other's heads"   
  
Chloe nods as Beca pushes herself away. Chloe watches Beca walk back into the meeting room and lets out a deep breath, smiling to herself as she starts heading to the kitchen.   
  
Chloe had eaten breakfast and talked Beca into sleeping. Then she went in the shower and got dressed while Beca was asleep. She couldn't exactly leave, because she had no way of leaving. So she sat on the floor at the end of the bed and watched TV on low volume. Chloe hadn't even thought of checking in with the girls during the day.  
  
When Beca woke up, Chloe was in the middle of picking up the clothes scattered around the bedroom and packing them into her bag. Chloe hadn't noticed that she was being watched at first, until Beca started sitting up. Chloe looks up from her bag and smiles at the brunette. "Morning. Or afternoon, really"   
  
"Are you leaving?" Beca reaches up and rubs her eyes, getting a clearer visual of Chloe.   
  
"I can't leave. You kind of blindfolded me. I have no idea where to leave" Chloe smirks and zips up her bag.  
  
"A well thought out plan on my behalf. I guess this means you belong to me now" Beca brings her knees up and rests her forearms on them, staring up at Chloe at the end of the bed.   
  
Chloe laughs softly "That's the worst proposal I've ever heard, Becs"   
  
Beca takes a deep breath, moving up from under the covers and moving down the bed to kneel at the end of the bed in front of Chloe. "Chloe. Will you please be my slave forever?"   
  
Chloe laughs and shoves Beca hard enough to send her back down onto the mattress. "I'm so not agreeing to that"   
  
Beca's bounces against the bed. Chloe has quite a good strength when she wants to. Beca props herself up on her elbows, staring at the redhead again "Then just be my girlfriend"   
  
"Just your girlfriend? You make it sound so disappointing like that" Chloe starts climbing onto the bed to straddle Beca's lap, shoving Beca down against the mattress. "You're supposed to be romantic and say something like" Chloe's hand comes up to over her heart and she stares down at Beca beneath her "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend and make me the happiest evil person ever?" Chloe smirks when she finishes.   
  
Beca shakes her head and puts her hands on Chloe's knees, moving them up Chloe's thighs slowly "Chloe.. will you-"   
  
Chloe slaps Beca's hands, noticing the brunette jumping from the startling move. "You can't make it sexual Beca!"   
  
Beca starts laughing and pulls her hands back, holding them up in front of her in surrender. "You're making this really difficult you know"   
  
"I'm not difficult. You're difficult" Chloe takes hold of Beca's hand and turns it around, putting it over Beca's heart. "Now say that line"   
  
Beca huffs and smiles up at Chloe. "You're trying to force the romance, isn't that less romantic?"   
  
"You're such a mood killer" Chloe smiles and leans down, putting a hand next to Beca's head to hold herself up over the brunette. "I'll never be yours until you ask me"   
  
Beca's heart skips and the smile on her face starts to fade. Her hands come up to Chloe's cheeks and hold her there. Beca moves her hand slightly to run her thumb over Chloe's lips. "Chloe, I haven't felt this way about anyone in my life. I became addicted to you since I first saw you in that gallery. So if you'd let me.." Beca drops her hand down to her chest and she tries not to roll her eyes "I'd like to make you as happy as you make me by being your girlfriend"   
  
A wide smile creeps across Chloe's face and she leans down, kissing Beca softly, moving up a couple of inches to whisper against Beca's mouth "That's better than I expected. I'd totally love to be with you Becs."   
  
After another round of intimacy, Beca, Chloe, Cynthia and Jesse were out at a restaurant to get food together. Jesse had actually suggested it when the girls finally came out of Beca's bedroom. Beca had waited a long time to meet someone who would be mostly okay with her crime life, and now Jesse was giving her less of a hard time.   
  
Chloe found time spent with Jesse wasn't as bad now that he was more accepting that she's around. He was surprisingly hilarious and nerdy. They were both into movies and it drove Beca insane that they spent half of the night bonding over cult movies. Chloe chalked it up to Beca having less attention from Chloe, and it made her smile more.   
  
Beca would glance up every now and then, watching Chloe laughing made her stomach flip around so much it felt like it was dancing. Chloe really wasn't lying when she said she's bubbly, when she got to talking about movies with Jesse, she just became this hyper excited weirdo. Beca has to make a note to keep Chloe this happy all the time, there was a vibe coming off Chloe that makes everyone around her smile. Even though Beca has no idea what the hell they're talking about. Even Cynthia was in on the conversation.   
  
Chloe caught Beca staring a few times and put her hand on Beca's leg, she did try to change the subject a few times, but it would always come back to movies. Apparently Jesse's always watching movies unless they're out pulling off random jobs. Chloe had found out that Beca spends most of her free time listening to music. Every kind of music, apparently. It came up that Beca knows a lot of rap songs. Which she wouldn't show off even with the amount of begging Chloe was doing.   
  
Jesse walks off to the bathroom and Beca holds out her wallet to Cynthia, trying to get a minute alone with Chloe. Cynthia rolled her eyes and went off to pay, getting the hint that Beca was getting rid of her to mack on Chloe. Beca turns to Chloe and reaches up to the back of Chloe's chair "Do you want to stay over again tonight?"   
  
Chloe nods and squeezes Beca's leg "I might have to give Bree a quick call to let her know I'm still alive though. She's probably already sending out search parties" Chloe gets up off the chair, Beca's arm moving out of the way so she can leave. Chloe steps out of the restaurant and scrolls to Stacie's number, deciding she'll be nicer than Aubrey about not checking in for so long.   
  
"Oh my god. You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you" Stacie answers almost on the first ring.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry Stace. I haven't really had a moment to myself. But on a good note, Beca and I are officially together" Chloe looks down at the pavement and smiles to herself.   
  
"Well that's good. She trusts you. Have you found anything about their next move? Amy said something about Beca finding out about an agent in that security firm"   
  
"Yeah, Beca said she talked to her contact there. I don't know much more about it. I haven't had the chance to get much information yet. I'm staying there again tonight"   
  
"Be careful Chloe. You don't want to go running into rooms and get caught. Take your time and get her to open up to you about things"   
  
Finally. Someone who agrees with Chloe on this. "I'm so happy you said that. Amy wanted me to barge in full steam ahead to find everything in the first hour"   
  
"I know. We just hate the idea of you being in danger"   
  
Chloe goes quiet for a second and looks in the window at the table with Beca talking to Cynthia and Jesse. "I'm not in danger, Stace. She's so much different than what we hear"   
  
"I don't know Chloe. Those rumours started for a reason. Sure, there are insanely crazy ones" Stacie sighs on the other line "Just promise me that you'll be careful"   
  
"I promise I'll be careful. I'll check in when I can"   
  
"Okay. Don't leave it too long though, Aubrey's practically ripping her hair out"   
  
Chloe snorts and sees the group getting up from the table inside. "Let her know that I've got everything under control. Nailing Beca is priority number one" Stacie laughs loudly on the other end of the phone and Chloe has to move the phone away from her ear.   
  
"I miss you, Chlo"   
  
"I miss you too, Stace. I gotta go now" Chloe hangs up after they say their goodbyes, just in time for Beca to walk out the door with Jesse and Cynthia behind her.   
  
"Is she flipping out?" Beca asks, moving forward to wrap her arm around Chloe's shoulder and leads the redhead towards her car.   
  
"I have no idea, I decided I should avoid that call and speak to Stacie instead. I'm not quite ready to go deaf from Bree screaming at me" Chloe reaches up to hold Beca's hand on her shoulder as they walk.   
  
"Good choice. She's like a crazy mother. Way too protective. The first time I saw her, I thought she was actually going to snap my neck or something" Beca shoves her hand into her pocket to grab her keys out.   
  
"I wouldn't put it past her. She may even still do it" Chloe turns her head and kisses Beca's cheek as they arrive at the car.   
  
"Can't wait for that" Beca looks down as Cynthia takes the keys from her, then she looks up at the girl   
  
"You guys can have the backseat" Cynthia says as she walks around the car, Beca's reaction was a nervous laugh.   
  
"Oh please don't get it on back there, you guys" Jesse says, opening the passenger side door.   
  
"Can't make any promises, Jess." Beca smirks and drops her hand from Chloe's shoulder, pulling open the door for Chloe and motioning with her arm.   
  
Chloe laughs and looks over at Jesse "Don't worry. I'll keep her hands off me" Chloe says before climbing into the backseat and moving to the other side.   
  
Chloe surprisingly found it a difficult task while they were driving though, Beca had found her way across the back seat to press her side against Chloe's. Every time Beca's hand would start travelling up Chloe's leg, Chloe had to push it back down towards her knee, or move Beca's hand completely off her leg.   
  
Beca smirks at herself every time Chloe had to push her hand away, each time Beca's hand would move up Chloe's inner thigh, she'd get closer to where her hand wanted to be. It won't be long until Chloe gives in completely. After a few moments of completely tuning out Cynthia and Jesse's conversation about some war movie, Beca's hand was moving up Chloe's thigh again. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Chloe was staring down at her hand.   
  
Chloe was staring intensely at Beca's hand moving up her leg, her hand moving over Beca's wrist when the brunette's hand starts pushing underneath her dress. Beca's hand freezes when Chloe grabs Beca. Chloe hesitates for a second, giving Beca enough time to squeeze Chloe's inner thigh, making her gasp and jump. When she looks up between the seats in front of her, trying to see if the other two in the car noticed, which they didn't. Chloe looks over at Beca next to her, the street lamps lighting up the smirk on Beca's face. Chloe tries to muster up all of her strength to push Beca's hand away again.   
  
Beca could see Chloe struggling this time and takes the opportunity to give her hand that last push that she needed, the side of her palm pressing against Chloe and making the redhead's body stiffen against her seat.   
  
Chloe had to bite her lip to suppress and noises from her mouth, Beca's hand was still against her, but it wouldn't take long before she's rubbing it against Chloe. Chloe lets out a quiet breath and looks down to her lap, moving her hand down over the back of Beca's and moving her legs apart before pushing Beca's palm against her.   
  
Beca leans over to Chloe's ear, whispering "I knew I could make you come around.." Beca feels Chloe's hand start pressing against her own, guiding it up and down between Chloe's legs. "Now I get to make you come" Beca kisses Chloe's shoulder and bites down softly, when Chloe's hand guides her hand up, she presses two of her fingers against Chloe's clit over her underwear, getting a squeak in return.   
  
Jesse made the mistake of turning around as the back of the car lit up under a street light and groans, turning back around to look out the windshield "Damn it you guys. I just got an eyeful"   
  
Beca laughs against Chloe's shoulder, Chloe shoves Beca's hand away quickly. Beca was proud of herself, she's made Chloe's face as red as her hair.   
  
"Sorry Jesse" Chloe glares over at Beca and tries not to smile. "You're so dead" She whispers, gaining control of her breathing again, shoving Beca over onto the backseat.   
  
Beca lands on her side and starts getting back up, only to have Chloe's hand press against her arm and hold her down against the seat. Beca chuckles to herself, relaxing against the seat. Then Chloe moves her other hand over and pokes Beca hard in the side, making Beca flail and slap at Chloe's hands. "Don't!"   
  
"Ooh someone's ticklish!" Chloe starts trying to get past Beca's slapping hands to poke her again, starting a small wrestling match to try and hold Beca's hands down.   
  
"I'll get you for this so bad!" Beca manages to capture Chloe's wrists, holding her wrists down on the seat between them until the car comes to a stop outside the warehouse, Beca lets go of one of Chloe's wrists to reach for the door and Chloe manages to pull her other wrist free and jump out the door, Beca climbing out so fast she stumbles on the way out and almost ends up falling over. Chloe was already running through the doors before Beca caught her balance and started chasing.   
  
Cynthia and Jesse shake their heads, Cynthia turns to Jesse in the car "Young love" she says, turning off the engine.   
  
Chloe darts into one of the empty offices and hides against the wall, holding her breath when she hears Beca running down the hallway towards her and right by the room. Chloe waits until she hears Beca sliding open her bedroom door and peeks out, Beca must have gone into the room. Chloe sneaks out and walks down the hall towards the bedroom and jumps into the bathroom when she hears Beca calling her name.   
  
Beca walks out of her bedroom after checking the only two places Chloe could hide in there, next to the bed, or in the wardrobe, which would have been a tight fit, but Beca's done it before. Beca steps back out into the hallway and looks towards the kitchen, then the other way that she came from. She clicks her tongue a few times and starts walking back the way she came "Chloe.. you can't hide from me forever you know. If you come out now, I'll just give you a warning" Beca looks inside the bathroom, the shower curtain was pulled shut and she smirks. Moving towards it slowly. When she pulls it open there's no Chloe behind it, but the door clicks shut and she spins around.   
  
Chloe stands against the closed bathroom door, staring at Beca. "You better not go back on your word. I expect just a warning"   
  
Beca stands in the middle of the bathroom, her eyes moving down Chloe's body and back up again. She nods towards Chloe "Take off your dress"   
  
Chloe raises an eyebrow and pushes herself off the door, reaching to her back to slide the zipper down on her dress, then pushing it off her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor.   
  
Beca looks down again, enjoying the view of her girlfriend standing in front of her wearing underwear that was just so Chloe. Pink and purple spiraly crap. "Come here"   
  
Chloe steps out of her dress and walks the few steps to stand in front of Beca, looking down to Beca's lips, but waiting for Beca's next instruction.   
  
Beca opens her mouth and the sound of gunfire rings through the warehouse, her head turns and she puts her hands on Chloe's sides, moving the redhead against the wall. "Stay here" She says, pulling open the bathroom door and shutting it again after she leaves.   
  
Chloe moves over to the door and picks up her dress, pulling it back on and zipping it up before leaving the bathroom and running into Beca's bedroom. She makes her way to the bed and bends down at the end of it, moving her hand around to find the gun Beca had pulled out yesterday. Her hand lands on it and she pulls it from the holster, jumping up and stopping before she runs out. She has to be smart about this, but she also can't let Beca get shot, she didn't even take a gun with her. There were more sounds of gunfire outside, but it wasn't a constant stream of bullets.  
  
Chloe holds it up at the door and makes her way towards it, hearing the distant sound of running getting louder. Chloe closes her eyes and tries to force her hands into shaking so she can look unsure about holding a gun. When she opens her eyes, she sees Beca staring at her from the door. Chloe lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and drops the gun onto the floor with a thud. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do"   
  
Beca steps into the bedroom and slides the door shut then makes her way over to Chloe and pulls her into a hug, Chloe's arms wrap around Beca's neck. "It's okay, they were shooting at cans outside"   
  
Chloe sighs and hugs Beca tightly. She was half relieved that she managed to look like she doesn't know her way around guns, and the other half of her was relieved that Aubrey hadn't sent in troops to find her. "I'm actually glad to hear that"   
  
Beca moves away slightly, looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling "Me too. I'm also glad to know you look hot with a gun"   
  
Chloe shakes her head and looks down at the gun on the floor that she dropped "It's heavier than I thought it would be"   
  
"You wanna fire it?"   
  
Chloe looks back at Beca and nods at her. This is going to be easy, Chloe hasn't missed a target in the last year. Now she gets to miss on purpose. Beca moves away from her and picks up the gun and grabs Chloe's hand, leading them out of the bedroom. "Is it hard?"   
  
"Not to me, but I'm not new at it" Beca looks back at Chloe when they get to the exit and she holds the door open, letting Chloe walk out first.   
  
Chloe sees Cynthia aiming at some cans on the ground about thirty feet away from her and firing her gun, hitting all five of the cans. "I'm going to need to stand right in front of them to do that"   
  
Beca laughs from behind Chloe and Cynthia turns to look at them. "You gonna join in, Red? I can't wait to see this" Cynthia jogs over to the cans and stands them all in a line, moving over to the side of the warehouse behind Chloe and Beca.   
  
Chloe stands in Cynthia's shooting spot and takes the gun from Beca, holding it up just above the aim of the cans. Beca's hands come up to her shoulders and Chloe hears Beca whispering 'Relax' into her ear. Chloe sighs softly and relaxes her muscles, firing the gun accidentally on purpose, then dropping it to the ground. "Oh my god!"   
  
Cynthia laughed from behind the girls and Beca moves around Chloe to pick up the gun and hold it up to the redhead. "I should be recording this"   
  
"It's okay, just maybe don't pull the trigger until you're ready" Beca saw the hesitation on Chloe's face as the redhead stares at the gun. "Just try one more time, if you hate it, we can go back into the bathroom and finish what I started"   
  
Chloe half smiles and takes the gun carefully, pointing the barrel away from Beca. "Can we do that even if I don't hate it?"   
  
"For sure" Beca moves back behind Chloe, guiding Chloe's arms up to help her aim. "Now...without misfiring, relax"   
  
Chloe shifts her body slightly, relaxing as she looks down the barrel. The cans are in her line of sight thanks to Beca holding her arms in place. As soon as she hears Beca give the order to fire, she pulls the trigger and jumps slightly from the kickback, the can that she hit went flying backwards and she squeals in delight. Chloe really should win an Emmy for this performance.   
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Beca says, moving her hands to Chloe's hips. "Try without my help now"   
  
Chloe's mind goes back into aiming mode, shooting off another bullet into the ground, missing completely. Then she tries moving slightly and fires again, missed again. "I'm so horrible at this"   
  
"That's an understatement" Cynthia says from behind them, the bullets were sparking every time they hit the ground, and neither of the shots were close. Chloe might as well have shot at the sky.   
  
Beca turns to Cynthia "Dude, you weren't that great when you started shooting either" Then she turns back and holds Chloe's forearms back into place. "See where this is pointing? This is right where you want it to hit the blue can"   
  
Chloe fires again and hits the can, then sighs, dropping her arms down and taking her finger away from the trigger "I suck"   
  
"You don't suck, you're just new at it. The first time I tried shooting, I didn't hit a thing for months" Beca reaches forward and takes the gun away from Chloe before she shoots her own foot off accidentally.   
  
"Did you really? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Chloe turns around to face Beca, who was smiling at her sheepishly.   
  
"So it was a little exaggerated, it wasn't months" Beca puts the safety on and shoves the gun into the back of her pants, reaching forward to Chloe's upper arms. "But I still missed a lot"   
  
"One time she shot her own car while she was trying to get a van. As in a big ass van that was going by right in front of us" Cynthia says, smiling at Chloe from over Beca's shoulder.   
  
Beca sighs and stares at Chloe "Ignore her, that wasn't me"   
  
"What? I got that shit on CCTV Beca. You can't deny the video"   
  
"She clearly edited the video" Beca holds her hand up and waves to silence Cynthia.   
  
Chloe laughs and moves forward to hug Beca again "It's okay if you shoot like me sometimes Becs"   
  
Beca groans against Chloe's shoulder "I was having an off day. I just got over food poisoning"   
  
"Sure Beca" Chloe smirks over at Cynthia who was laughing at her condescending tone. Beca moves Chloe to her side and takes the gun out of her pants, switching the safety off and firing at the three cans left standing, hitting each one.   
  
"See? See that? Perfect aim right there" Beca looks over at Chloe and switches the safety back on again. Chloe has that evil smirk on her face. "Lets go back in. Cynthia needs more practise"   
  
Cynthia snorts and moves off from the wall to walk towards the can and set up her targets again. Looking up as Chloe jumps onto Beca's back while Beca walks. Cynthia shakes her head at the couple.  _Chloe must have some magical bits and pieces to make Beca such a soft-ass._   
  
Chloe had clinged to Beca's back all the way to Beca's bedroom, dropping off as soon as they got to the door. "We should play a game"   
  
Beca turns to look back at Chloe as she makes her way over to her desk "What did you have in mind? I'm in for spin the bottle if it's just us"   
  
Chloe laughs and skips over to Beca, jumping forward to land in front of the brunette. "Truth or dare"   
  
"No way, that's a dangerous game that leads to way too much embarrassment" Beca turns to her desk and bunches up all of the papers into a pile.   
  
"You're a party pooper" Chloe grabs the gun from the back of Beca's pants and walks across the room towards the bed.   
  
Beca feels the gun being taken and turns to see Chloe walking away with it and put it back under the bed. It makes her smile thinking that Chloe was growing to accept this life Beca leads. Beca turns back to the desk and opens the drawer to her right, dropping the papers into it. "Come over here"   
  
Chloe was still kneeling next to the bed when she returned the gun to it's hiding spot and sees the clear desk. "Did you move everything so you could get me on that?"   
  
Beca huffs a laugh and turns around, leaning her butt against the desk behind her. "Am I that transparent?"   
  
"That is an incredibly obvious move, so yes" Chloe pushes herself up using the bed and slowly makes her way over to Beca. Suddenly this room feels way too long. The way that Beca watches her while she walks turns Chloe on. As soon as Chloe reaches the desk, she kisses Beca, her hands move to the back of Beca's thighs and lift the brunette up to sit on the desk. Chloe feels Beca trying to move away, so she quickly brings her hand to the back of Beca's neck and pulls her into a deeper kiss. Chloe's other hand moves to the front of Beca's thigh and squeezes.   
  
Beca hadn't quite anticipated the move from Chloe, but damn it was hot. Beca moans loudly against Chloe's tongue, her arms moving to Chloe's sides and pulling her closer between Beca's legs.   
  
Chloe moves both of her hands to the bottom of Beca's shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt up over Beca's head and dropping it to the floor. Chloe takes a second to wish all of her missions would be this perfect before she starts climbing forward onto the desk and laying Beca down lengthways along the desk, then getting on top of her.   
  
===   
  
Aubrey was pacing back and forth around the living room of their "apartment", Amy was tapping away at her laptop and Stacie was just sitting on the couch watching Aubrey. "We have to get her out of there. We can't leave her in there" This was about the fourth time Aubrey has said this statement.   
  
"I found it" Amy puts the laptop down on the coffee table and spins it around, Aubrey coming down to sit next to Stacie and look at the screen. There was a police report on parts of a body found cut up. There was a noticable tattoo that matches the security guy's arm. "It's the same guy"   
  
Aubrey sighs loudly "Chloe's in over her head. I can't let her get cut up" Aubrey stands up again and moves back to her pacing line.   
  
Stacie starts hitting the down key to read more from the report. "This is so messed up. But how can we tell Chloe without making her scared of Beca and screw everything up? She's so close to getting something, you guys"   
  
"Well... we either let Chloe report all the information she has and get her fair and square, or just.. break in there and arrest them all for a murder that we can't prove was her on the hopes that she has flat out plans of what her next job is and set her free again." Amy sits back against the sofa chair.   
  
Stacie looks away from the laptop and watches Aubrey pacing again. "Chloe's a perfect agent, Aubrey. She'll be fine"   
  
"You don't know that Stacie! She could be dead right now!" Aubrey stops, only to wave her hands around in the air in frustration.   
  
Amy sighs and leans forward to grab the laptop "I'll just hack into her phone and we'll see if she's near it"   
  
"This is completely ridiculous. Why did we let her do this?" Aubrey goes back to pacing again. "I need to punch something. I have to go to the gym." Then she paces all the way off to her bedroom. She comes back out after a few minutes with a gym bag and looks over at the two girls "If she calls, call me right away"   
  
"Yeah, yeah" Amy waves Aubrey away and starts typing into the laptop. The door clicks shut when Aubrey leaves. "This is so slowww. I have to ask Bumper for an upgrade"   
  
"Can you ask him to get me a new g-" Stacie gets cut off by the noises of pleasure coming from Amy's computer "Are you watching porn Amy? You're supposed to be finding Chloe!"   
  
"I just did.." Amy looks up at Stacie awkwardly and then back down to the laptop, looking at the flashing light signalling the location of Beca's lair. The two girls sat there in silence for a minute listening to the noises from Beca and Chloe and Amy reaches forward to shut down the program. "Chloe's really getting into her role, I guess"   
  
"Well.. I guess that's expected in a relationship" Stacie and Amy couldn't even look at each other after hearing their best friend getting off with Beca Mitchell.   
  
"Yep" Amy lets out a breath and changes back to the police report window "So... this dead guy then"   
  
"To tell Chloe or not to tell Chloe" Stacie leans back into the couch and rests her head back.   
  
"We should tell her. We can't leave her in the dark about potential danger"   
  
"Yeah.. but what if her being stand-offish puts her in more danger?" Stacie turns her head and looks over at Amy.   
  
"Like you said, she's a perfect agent. We need to warn her" Amy shrugs and picks up her phone, then remembers that Chloe's in the middle of something and puts it back down again slowly. "In a while"   
  
"At least we know that Beca's good in the sack"   
  
"I was never really questioning that in the beginning. She looks like she would be" Amy shrugs and moves forward on the chair to put the laptop down on the table in front of her again.   
  
"You seriously thought Beca was good in bed when you first saw her?" Stacie stares at Amy   
  
"Yeah. You didn't? As soon as Chloe said she hit on her, I wondered"   
  
"I didn't think about it until we saw them making out in the book shop"   
  
Amy snorts "Yeah. Chloe was definitely feeling that. 50 bucks says Chloe starts dating women after this mission"   
  
"I am so not betting against that. She's definitely going to"   
  
===   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chloe breathes heavily, laying back down against the desk now, biting her bottom lip after an orgasm tore through her body. Beca kisses up from Chloe's stomach all the way to Chloe's lips. Pulling away after a moment and smiling down at her. Chloe moans when she looks up at Beca "You're so good at that"   
  
"You're not so bad yourself" Beca smirks and leans down to kiss Chloe lightly again before moving to lay on her side next to Chloe. "This desk is so uncomfy it's ridiculous"   
  
Chloe laughs and turns her head to look at Beca "Bed?" Chloe starts getting up after Beca nods, dropping down off the desk. "I'm surprised I can walk"   
  
Beca snorts behind Chloe "That's an ego boost" Beca follows Chloe over to the bed and climbs under the covers.   
  
"Because you needed another boost to your ego. Pretty soon your head won't fit through your giant bedroom door" Chloe settles into the bed on her side, staring back at Beca.   
  
"You're so charming, Chloe"   
  
Chloe laughs softly "Shut it Mitchell"   
  
Beca's eyebrow raises  _Did I ever tell her my last name?_ "Have you been looking me up?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe's hand comes up from under the covers to play with Beca's hair.   
  
"You know my surname. We didn't tell each other our surnames. Phillips." Beca smiles when Chloe's eyes get wider in surprise   
  
"Have YOU been looking ME up?"   
  
"Jesse has. It's okay, he's fine now" Beca starts stroking her hand up and down Chloe's forearm.   
  
"That must have been boring. I'm like..the opposite of a criminal" Chloe shivers when Beca starts touching her arm, her eyes closing. "Hmm that feels nice"   
  
Beca's stomach flips and she sends her hand onto Chloe's upper arm, leaving her touch soft against Chloe's skin. Chloe's breathing was calm and steady. Beca was watching her girlfriend fall asleep. Then there's a loud ringing and buzzing that startles them both. "You have to put that thing on silent"   
  
Chloe groans and sits up on the bed "Where did put my bag when I got home? Here, Sorry.. Here" Chloe laughs awkwardly "I don't know why I said that" She starts moving out from under the covers and stands up, seeing the side of her bag on the floor at the end of the bed. As soon as she unzips the bag, the ringing stops.   
  
"Well it's going to be your second home you know. You might as well get used to calling it as it is early" Beca rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, listening to Chloe rifling through her bag.   
  
"I'll see what I can do" Chloe finally finds her phone and sees a missed call from Stacie, then she dials back and looks down at her bag, taking out the PJs while the phone rings.   
  
"Chloe. Hey. Are you with Beca?"   
  
"Yes. She's right here. Did you want to talk to her?" Chloe stands up and starts pulling on underwear with her free hand.   
  
"No. I need to let you know something, can you get out of earshot?"   
  
"Hold on, Stace" Chloe drops the phone onto Beca's bed and pulls Beca's shirt over her head that she stole yesterday and reaches down to pick up the shorts from her bag, pulling them onto her legs. When she looks down at Beca on the bed who was staring up into space, she smiles and picks up the phone from the bed. "I'll be back in a minute, Becs. Stacie's been arguing with Bree and apparently I have to do damage control" Chloe walks over to the door and slides it open, stepping out and making her way to the bathroom, keeping her voice low. "What's going on?"   
  
"Finally. What the hell were you doing?"   
  
"I was getting dre- changed. I was getting changed. What did you call me for?" Chloe shuts the bathroom door and leans against it with her back.   
  
"Well.. there's sort of two things. I'll give you the less bad thing first. Amy may have hacked into your phone while you were ...busy with Beca. And that security contact that Beca had was found chopped into tiny pieces"   
  
Chloe squeaked when Stacie said they heard her and Beca together, then she falls silent at the news of the security guy.  _Beca lied to me?_ Chloe was surprised that was the first thought to come to her mind. Chloe slides down the door to sit down on the floor. "Are you sure it's him?"   
  
"Positive, Chloe. They haven't found every piece of him, but they weren't even trying when they dumped the parts. It's like they were showing off"   
  
The back of Chloe's head hits the door behind her, her heart starting to beat hard against her chest. "Thanks for letting me know, Stace" Chloe finally says   
  
"If you want to pull out of the mission, Bumper says it's okay with the directors"   
  
"No. I can do this. I just have to get a minute alone in the meeting room to get pictures. I'll check in soon" Chloe moves her phone away and hangs up. She sits there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what her next move should be. She has her phone with her and Beca's probably still in the bed waiting for her return. Chloe gets up from the floor and pulls the door open, stepping out and looking towards Beca's bedroom. Then she walks towards the meeting room, glancing in. The room's empty.   
  
Chloe stands there for a few moments, and turns around, shaking her head  _I can't do this._ When she gets halfway to Beca's door, her mind starts tearing at her again, forcing her to turn around. Her procrastination cost her a chance at getting pictures, she feels Beca's hands snaking around her stomach, causing her to get startled and move away.   
  
Beca looks confused for a minute, sure she was naked. But that wasn't an expected reaction after they just had sex again. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing. You just scared me" Chloe reaches up to brush hair behind her ears and walks around Beca into the bedroom.   
  
Beca turns around, confused while Chloe makes her way to Beca's bed. Her hand coming up to the door and pulling it closed. "Are you sure? You seem upset"   
  
Chloe has to take a minute to get out of her mind and back into her fake persona. "I'm fine, Beca. I just.. Stacie and Bree were getting on my nerves"   
  
Beca snorts and moves next to Chloe "You wanna talk about it?"   
  
Chloe looks away from Beca, facing the wall "Can you put something on please?"   
  
"Yeah. Right after you tell me how it's my fault that Stacie and Bree are fighting" Beca puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder, the redhead dips it and moves away from her.   
  
Chloe reaches up and rubs her forehead, turning to face Beca from a few feet away. "I just need a minute"   
  
Beca raises her hands and moves over to her wardrobe, yanking open drawers and taking out clothes to put on. Beca turns around after pulling on her pants and looks at Chloe. Waiting for her to speak.   
  
Chloe takes a deep breath. Talking her back into her facade. "Sorry, it really isn't your fault. I was just being weird"   
  
"That's saying the least. Are you sure it isn't to do with me? It seemed pretty pointed"   
  
Chloe moves forward and jumps against Beca, hugging her tightly and smiling "I promise that it's not you"   
  
Beca wraps her arms around Chloe when the redhead falls against her. "You're so weird"  
  
Chloe stays swaying Beca from side to side slowly "Dance with me, Becs" Chloe found the secret to wearing a mask and hiding her real emotions when she was younger. People never like someone who's sad or complaining all the time. She found that out the hard way, so she had to put on a mask. Her happy mask. She just needed a minute to put it on. Thankfully, Beca doesn't know her well enough to see through her.   
  
"Oh god. I don't dance" Beca was moving along with Chloe, trying not to sway too far and lose balance.   
  
"I'm making you" Chloe moves back and grabs Beca's hands, reaching up over the brunette's head and twirling her around. "See? Easy" Beca looked stiff as hell when Chloe moves her around, making her laugh. "Relax, Becs"   
  
"I can't relax, you're spinning me around. I'm gonna get dizzy and end up walking into the wall. Then that's going to be on you when I end up with a black eye and people think you beat me"   
  
Chloe snorts and steps back against Beca, leaning up to kiss Beca's cheek. "I could never beat you, everyone knows that it'll be you being clumsy"   
  
"Excuse you. I am not clumsy" Beca smiles when Chloe's head moves back from her cheek. "You're probably so nice because you're really a monster"   
  
"Hmm, maybe you're right. People think that you're the monster, but it's really me. I like that" Chloe smirks as she leans forward again, kissing Beca's lips this time. "Now you better do as I say" Chloe says against Beca's lips  
  
"I already do" Beca whispers back, reconnecting their lips. Chloe starts moving forward against her, guiding Beca backwards until her back's against the wardrobe.   
  
Chloe breaks the kiss, leaning back to look at Beca. "We're going to turn into rabbits if we keep having so much sex" Chloe kisses Beca's cheek and pushes herself back off the wardrobe. Her self control was strong. Sort of. It's about 50/50 with Beca. Chloe talks herself into not taking this too seriously, but then she falls a little more every time she looks at Beca.   
  
"That's fine with me. Rabbits are cute" Beca stays against the wardrobe, staring Chloe down. "If it was up to me, we'd never stop"   
  
Chloe laughs softly and tries to ignore the tingling feeling that Beca's look was giving her. "Then it's lucky I'm just so never in the mood" Chloe looks up at the ceiling and sighs.   
  
Beca moves forward quickly when Chloe looks up, grabbing Chloe's hips and holding the redhead's body against hers "I bet I can prove you wrong"   
  
Chloe looks down and bites her lip, feeling Beca's hand slowly making it's way from her hip to the top of her shorts. Chloe's hand springs between them and grabs Beca's wrist just before the hand starts moving underneath the material. "Okay.. that doesn't count. Plenty of people can get turned on and not be in the mood"   
  
"You know how stupid that sounds, right?" Beca smirks at Chloe, leaning her head down to kiss the nape of Chloe's neck lightly.   
  
Chloe sighs softly. She does know how stupid that sounds, and she really can't think of a good excuse to stop because she is in the mood. Chloe feels the tip of Beca's tongue against her neck, and she starts pushing down on Beca's wrist, pushing until she feels Beca's fingers against her, making her gasp.   
  
Beca has to have Chloe right now, she moves her head up to kiss Chloe, forcing her tongue into Chloe's mouth and leading her backwards to the bed.   
  
===  
  
Chloe's eyes open slowly, she must have fallen asleep post-sex conversation. The last thing she remembered was Beca stroking her hair and looking at her like she was the best person in the world. Chloe's never had anyone look at her the way Beca does.   
  
Chloe shifts slightly and feels a weight against her back. "Beca?"   
  
"Morning" Beca moves back from Chloe, taking her hand off the redhead's side. When Chloe rolls over to look at her, they exchange smiles   
  
"You stayed with me"   
  
"I did" Beca's hand comes up to the side of Chloe's head, pushing her fingers through the redhair.   
  
"Did you get any sleep, or just watch me like a stalker?" Chloe moves closer and rubs the tip of their noses together.   
  
"I watched you like a stalker, it was pretty hot"   
  
Chloe smiles and pushes Beca onto her back so she can throw her arm over Beca's stomach and rest her head on the brunette's shoulder. "You're a creeper"   
  
"I know, it's part of my charm"   
  
"Thanks for staying with me, you didn't have to"   
  
Beca puts her hand over Chloe's on her stomach "I wanted to"   
  
"Didn't you need to have a meeting?"  
  
"Nah. They can handle it without me. Memorizing things is easy for me. We're going along the routes tomorrow though, so I won't be able to sleep with you after we do it"  
  
Chloe snorts and raises her head to look at Beca "You're assuming we're going to be having sex tomorrow?"  
  
"Not assuming. It's gonna happen" Beca smirks up at Chloe.   
  
"Can I come with you?"   
  
Beca raises her eyebrow "You will be"   
  
Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs with a smile on her face "I mean the driving"   
  
"Yeah. Of course. I didn't think you'd want to because we're leaving so late. Well, late for you"   
  
"I like going out with you" Chloe leans down, pressing her lips against Beca's, starting a round of morning sex that leaves her a panting mess underneath Beca. Chloe felt her heart skipping a beat when Beca stares down at her.  _Stop finding her so perfect._ Chloe thinks, trying to find the strength to look away from the dark blue eyes above her. "How do you do that?"   
  
Beca smiles and stares into Chloe's eyes, bending her arm to hold up her hand "Well, I take these two fingers and-"   
  
"Oh my god! Stop! You know that isn't what I meant!" Chloe shoves Beca's hand away.   
  
Beca laughs and moves her hand back to the bed to hold herself up. "What did you mean?"   
  
Chloe licks at her bottom lip and glances away at the wall to find her words, whispering "How do you make me feel so complete?" The words came out almost silently, if Beca wasn't so close, she'd never have heard it, and Chloe wouldn't have repeated it. She was torn between two worlds right now, and admitting this to herself is making her job a lot harder.   
  
"Ah.. I can't answer that because I'm also confused by this feeling" Beca, glancing down at the lips she can't stop wanting to kiss. "We just.. make sense, I guess. The good girl and the bad girl."   
  
Chloe closes her eyes and sighs "That's always a dangerous coupling though"   
  
"It's still week one and we've already had some bumps. But navigating each other's worlds is going to be weird at first. Love at first sight comes with its complications"   
  
Chloe smiles up at Beca  _Love? Love at first sight._ "You should come into my world. We can work at the book store together and then go home to the apartment. You can see how the normal goody two-shoes world is"   
  
Beca smiles "That sounds boring. But if you'll be there, I'm in"   
  
"I'll be there. All day and night by your side to make sure you don't die of boredom"   
  
"Well... I'll do it. You've been spending so much time here, I really should let you see your friends once in a while. Like once a month maybe. Twice if you're really nice to me"   
  
Chloe reaches up to push Beca's hair behind the brunette's ear "Is this because you're scared of Aubrey?"   
  
Beca snorts and starts getting out of the bed "Please. Aubrey doesn't scare me at all"   
  
Chloe watches Beca as she walks to the set of drawers. Chloe hugs the pillow under her head "She should scare you. Aubrey's like a super black belt. And she's kinda crazy sometimes. Those two things mix very badly"   
  
Beca turns her head away from looking down into the drawer to look over at Chloe "Are you saying she gets violent with you?"   
  
"God no! No no. Aubrey would never hurt someone she cares about. But she did take out my favourite lamp once. She bought me a new one"   
  
"So Aubrey just has anger issues then. Maybe she should join my team, she could take out a few people for me" Beca turns back to the drawer and starts taking out pieces of clothing.   
  
Chloe sits up in the bed, holding the covers to her chest. "I don't think she's the taking orders kind of girl... especially not from someone who keeps taking her best friend away"   
  
"I'm not taking you away.. I'm just having my way with you at my place... a lot" Beca feels a thump against her side and looks down at a pillow on the floor. "Now now, Aubrey. Calm down"   
  
Chloe laughs and gets up out of the bed, skipping over behind Beca "Let me borrow your clothes"   
  
"Feeling the urge to merge?" Beca leans back against Chloe slightly   
  
Chloe kisses Beca's shoulder quickly and grabs the clothes from Beca that the brunette had just chosen for herself. "I just like wearing your clothes, it makes me feel sexy"   
  
Beca clears her throat and turns slightly after Chloe moves away to start putting on Beca's clothes. "If it helps.. I think you're always sexy. You could wear the drawer itself and still somehow look attractive"   
  
Chloe smirks without looking up from pulling on Beca's pants. Beca was shorter than her, but apparently she doesn't take the legs in after she buys them, so they're long enough for Chloe. "There's that charmer that I know" Chloe picks up her bra from the floor, feeling Beca's eyes burning into her skin. "You wanna wear my clothes? We could swap roles for the day!"   
  
"Jesus no" Beca turns around reluctantly, grabbing clothes out before Chloe can talk her into that, and with enough time, Chloe could definitely talk her into it. Beca has the least amount of willpower when it comes to certain people. But there's no way Beca can wear anything bright. Bright ain't right. It's right for anyone except her. Beca turns around again, looking down at Chloe in her clothes. "That is definitely working for me though"   
  
===   
  
Chloe spent the morning convincing Beca to stay awake and spend half of the day with her at the book store. When they walked in, Aubrey immediately looked Chloe up and down, silently judging the outfit that Chloe had on. Beca had held in a comment when she saw it, which Chloe thanked her for when Aubrey walked away to start setting up one of the stands.   
  
"Why does she hate me so much anyway?" Beca whispers against Chloe's ear, Beca can't actually remember even speaking to Aubrey. Then again, Beca really has a bad way with names and faces, so maybe she did.   
  
Chloe bites her lip and turns to face Beca "It's because she doesn't trust you"   
  
Beca was slightly taken aback by the honesty from Chloe, usually people made up an excuse like 'oh I'm sure its just your imagination. She'll come around'. Beca glances over at the back of Aubrey and then back to Chloe's eyes "Should I talk to her? Maybe we can work it all out and make it less weird for you.. and me"   
  
Chloe knows that Aubrey won't be turned around on this issue, Aubrey hates everything that Beca's about. But Chloe can't exactly say that. Chloe shakes her head and puts her hand on Beca's forearm "I'll talk to her later, I promise. Lets go into the store-room. We just got this shipment of some books from England. They're super cool. There was one that was from like.. the 1800's or something" Chloe rushes off excitedly, Beca sighing and slowly following.   
  
Stacie walks into the bookstore not long after, holding two coffees. "Hey, Bree. Got your coffee"   
  
"Yes! I've been yearning for this ever since Beca showed up" Aubrey rushes over to Stacie and takes the cup from her, ignoring the surprise on the brunette's face until she gulps down a mouthful. "Chloe brought her. They're in the store-room. I swear if this lasts much longer, I'll have to shoot myself. Watching those two together being all... it's disturbing. Especially since Chloe has to put on the act"   
  
Stacie nods along with Aubrey, her nod stopping when Aubrey makes it clear she's either in denial or really blind. It doesn't really matter how many times you tell Aubrey, she'll still convince herself that Chloe's not interested in Beca. "They're kind of cute together" Aubrey almost chokes on the next mouthful she has, making Stacie move out of the spit range. "I mean that in the worst possible way. Beca's totally crime central, but she doesn't actually seem that evil when she's around Chloe"   
  
"What the hell did they put in your coffee? LSD? You are seriously on something if you think that Beca isn't evil" Aubrey almost wants to slap the coffee right out of Stacie's hand.  _There's no way that my best friend belongs with that troll._   
  
The girls hear someone clearing their throat and look towards the noise. Beca was standing a few feet away from them. Clearly she heard them, but she isn't exactly looking too annoyed. Stacie was holding her breath, waiting for Beca's reaction, hoping that it wasn't going to get them on her bad side. Now she knows how Chloe felt, being around someone you know has violent tendencies and not knowing when they have outbursts is so stressful.   
  
"I get that you guys love Chloe, she's your best friend. But I gotta tell you, I'm not the one who will hurt her. I'd at least like to try to get to know you guys, if you still hate me then that's whatever. But I'm not planning on leaving Chloe because you don't agree with it" Beca was staring at Aubrey. Who was definitely the thorn in Beca's side.   
  
"Please, Beca. How long is it going to be until she ends up hurt? How many enemies do you have in your ...job decision?" Aubrey holds her coffee over at Stacie, who slowly takes it from her. Aubrey wasn't exactly going to try to kick Beca's ass, even though she could. But she's going to stay prepared.   
  
Beca's body tenses when Stacie takes Aubrey's coffee.  _Is this girl seriously going to start shit here?_ Beca maintains composure, staring up at Aubrey.  _Stay honest. Maybe this girl will see I'm not actually that evil..without reason._ "Okay.. that's fair. I'm worried about that myself"   
  
Aubrey stares Beca down, a little thrown that Beca was so far into Chloe. It was good though, Chloe is seriously in. Aubrey wants nothing more than to make this crazy, murdery robber uncomfortable forever. But if Chloe has been working this hard to make Beca fall for her, she should at least try to be civil. Aubrey's hand flings forward and stands out to Beca for a handshake, Aubrey smirking Beca flinches at the sudden movement from her.   
  
Beca looks up from Aubrey's hand and reaches forward to take it. Aubrey starts gripping her hand tight, shaking it slowly.   
  
"If you even think of hurting her, emotionally or physically, I'll find you and shove my foot up your ass and wear you as a sock" Aubrey drops Beca's hand and turns to Stacie, taking her coffee back and moving back to her book stand.   
  
Beca and Stacie exchange smiles when Aubrey moves away  _At least this one's nicer._ "I was actually coming out here to find some invoice thing, Chloe needs it for..something with books"   
  
"Really? In a bookstore?" Aubrey says, rolling her eyes as she stands a book up on the shelf in front of her. "Idiot" She mumbles to herself.   
  
"Well that was a long honeymoon" Beca glares over at Aubrey's back until she feels Stacie's hand tapping her arm. When Beca looks back up, Stacie's walking over to the office. Beca glances back at Aubrey once more before following the taller girl.   
  
"It's for the Clarence estate, right?" Stacie says, opening the office door and moving to the desk.   
  
"Ah.... it's for the old books from England. Does that answer your question?" Beca watches as Stacie sits down behind the desk and starts shuffling around the papers in front of her. Then picks one up and holding it up. Beca reaches for it, but Stacie's clinging to the other end of the page and staring up at her.   
  
"I know what you did. I saw that guy in the diner with you, and don't think that you can lie to Chloe to make yourself feel better about it" Stacie holds Beca's stare, she could see the nerves building up on Beca's face.  _Am I actually scaring Beca Mitchell right now?  
  
_ Beca swallows the lump in her throat. Stacie finally lets go of the paper, Beca looks down and turns slightly, hesitating for a second before leaving the office. Stacie had a point, she did lie to Chloe. But disappointing Chloe was so hard. Beca makes her way into the store-room again, seeing Chloe sitting in a circle of scattered books.   
  
"Finally! I almost sent out a search party of elves" Chloe says, holding up her hand for the paper she sent Beca for, but when she looks up, she sees Beca looking contemplative. "Oh no, did Aubrey express her hate? I'm guessing by the lack of blood, she didn't stab you yet"   
  
Beca laughs slightly and hands the paper to Chloe, then she reaches up to rub the back of her neck and kneel down in front of a line of books between her and Chloe. "I need to talk to you about something"   
  
Chloe drops the paper into her lap. She was getting annoyed at Aubrey before she even knew what her best friend said.  _Aubrey's going to make this impossible for me. What the hell._ "Bec, if Aubrey said something"   
  
"It isn't Aubrey. It's something that I did... that I shouldn't have done" Beca's hands drop to her knees and she takes a deep breath. "That guy that you asked about... I lied when I said we just talked. We didn't just talk"   
  
"I know" Chloe's body slouches slightly. Reminding herself that it isn't unusual for crime to end in deaths, but she felt responsible. She told Amy, and now he's dead because an agent was put into the security firm. It was her fault. If only she could tell Beca the truth so she could make Chloe feel better about it somehow.   
  
"You know?" Beca starts moving forward, shoving the books out of the way to make a spot to sit right in front of Chloe.   
  
Chloe smiles slightly, looking down at the floor next to Beca "I know how crime works, Beca. I also know why you lied to me" Chloe looks up into Beca's eyes "I'm not saying it was right for you to lie to me, but I'm guessing it was hard for you to see me upset"   
  
"It was...one of the hardest things. I swear I won't do it again" Beca hadn't quite expected Chloe to be so understanding about this. Beca tries her luck to put her hand on Chloe's knee, surprised when Chloe smiles at her.   
  
"I believe that" Chloe moves forward, putting her hands on Beca's thigh and kissing the brunette. Beca comes forward towards her and Chloe can feel Beca's lips parting. She knows where this will lead. Chloe puts a hand up and holds Beca in place, leaning back to break the kiss. "Aubrey would kill me if we did that here"   
  
Beca sighs and leans back, moving her hands to the floor behind her and leans back onto her arms. "This really sucks. You bring me to work... in a book store. And I'm not allowed to make you come on the books?"   
  
Chloe breathes in deeply and looks away, feeling her cheeks start burning. Beca starts chuckling at her. "That just turned me on" Chloe looks back at Beca, who wasn't so amused by Chloe blushing now.   
  
Beca starts moving up to crawl forward to Chloe, seeing the redhead in front of her going stiff. "Let me keep that going for you then"   
  
Chloe was just about to give in to Beca when the storage room door opens and Chloe shifts back quickly, hitting the bookshelf behind her with a thud, leaving Beca on all fours and smirking.   
  
Beca turns her head to look over her shoulder at Stacie in the doorway. The tall brunette just shook her head and smiled, grabbing a few books and saying Aubrey needed more for her display, then she was gone. Beca turns back to Chloe, who looked mortified. Beca chuckles again, crawling forward slowly.   
  
"Beca, we can't!" Chloe says in a hushed voice, feeling her heart jumping in her chest as Beca keeps moving towards her, as if in slow motion. By the time Beca was close enough, Chloe's breathing was heavy in anticipation, her lips part before Beca's mouth makes contact, her tongue coming out against Beca's and moaning softly at the contact.   
  
Beca sits on her feet in front of Chloe, bringing the redhead's legs up over her legs so she can move in closer between them. Her hands moving underneath the shirt Chloe has on, pressing them against Chloe's ribcage.   
  
Chloe loses herself again, her body becomes Beca's. This was becoming a problem, the problem being that it felt so right to her. Chloe moans loudly against Beca's mouth when she feels hands moving underneath her bra. She has to get a hold over herself before they get caught. But Beca's fingers start rubbing against her hardened nipples and another moan escapes from her.   
  
Just as Chloe had feared, the door swings open again and Aubrey throws a book at the couple. Pages flapping as they fly towards the two and lands on the floor close by. "Could you two please stop? I don't want my books getting wet. Gross"   
  
Chloe was breathing heavy after Beca had leaned away from her. Beca's hands shot out from under her shirt when the door opened. "Oh my god.. I'm never going to live that down"   
  
Beca laughs softly, putting her hands on Chloe's thighs and sliding them towards Chloe's hips. "If you're going to do the time.."   
  
Chloe's hands fly forward to stop Beca's hands before they end up somewhere that could get her in a lot of trouble. "We should really.. get this order finished.."   
  
Beca squeezes Chloe's mid-thighs, hearing the uncertainty in Chloe's voice was all she needed to hear to know Chloe wanted her right now. "Just be quiet this time"   
  
Chloe could feel her body seriously burning for Beca's touch "I can't. I can't be quiet with you, Beca. It's seriously impossible"   
  
Beca smirks and leans forward, moving in to kiss Chloe's neck, sucking the skin hard and causing Chloe to gasp and reach up to the back of Beca's head, making Beca suck more.   
  
Chloe has to bite down on her bottom lip so she doesn't groan at the painful pleasure. She's grabbing a handful of Beca's hair and her other hand clings to Beca's hand against her thigh.   
  
Beca hears a squeak coming from Chloe and pulls back from the skin she was sucking. "Mm. That left a mark" Beca smiles proudly at the hickey and brings her hand up to hook it into the top of Chloe's shirt, pulling it down so she can lean in under Chloe's chin, kissing the revealed collarbone.   
  
"Beca... please.. the order" Chloe manages to speak after a few kisses against her collarbone, every time she feels a wave of heat rush over her, she has to chew at her bottom lip to suppress a noise.   
  
"Fuck the order, Chloe. I know you want me inside of you" Beca's stomach drops when she hears Chloe take in a sharp breath. Beca feels the weight of Chloe's hand on hers get heavier and start pulling Beca's hand towards the redhead. Beca's body starts burning up, her hand moving up to the top of Chloe's jeans, unbuttoning them quickly, Beca couldn't get the zip down fast enough before shoving her hand inside the underwear beneath. Beca was back into the nape of Chloe's neck, licking at the bruise when she feels Chloe's body jump at the touch of her hand.   
  
Chloe felt like she could bite her lip off soon, she needed to find a better way to not make noise, she reaches up to Beca's shoulder, grabbing handfuls of the material on the brunette's shoulders. Chloe almost breaks her silent streak when Beca's fingertip finds its way into her wet spot, she pushes her mouth against the back of her hand on Beca's shoulder, knowing it's only a matter of time now before Beca makes her loud.   
  
Beca brushes her lips up and down Chloe's neck as she slips a finger into Chloe, preparing for the noise to come. Which it doesn't, and it's kind of disappointing to Beca, Chloe has more self control than she thought. Beca purposefully curls her finger inside and incites a quiet, but harsh moan from the redhead.  _There she is._   
  
Chloe's hands slide against Beca's shoulderblades, holding the Brunette down against her so she can clamp her teeth down on Beca's shoulder against her mouth. Another quiet moan escapes from her. She's losing this fight with herself. Chloe has to take in a sharp breath to stop herself when Beca's second finger starts pushing into her.   
  
Beca grunts softly and leans away from Chloe, looking down as Chloe's head hits the books behind her, there was blood on Chloe's lip. Beca moves forward quickly, kissing Chloe with an intense need. Chloe's hips start moving, making the redhead ride her fingers.   
  
Chloe's hand moves to the back of Beca's head, holding her against the kiss, her other hand dropping to the floor by her hip as she moves against Beca's hand. She could feel her body getting hotter and her finish line was in sight. Beca moans against her tongue and it sends a heatwave through Chloe, pushing her over the edge.   
  
Beca feels the shuddering body under her, she has to break the kiss to watch Chloe's face. Chloe's mouth was open and it looked like she was having a really hard time holding herself back. That look makes Beca want to keep moving herself inside of Chloe until she can make the redhead scream.   
  
Chloe's hips stop moving after she rides out the orgasm with Beca. "Oh my god" Chloe says through her heavy breathing, looking at the smirk on Beca's face. "You're so mean"   
  
Beca's hand slips out of Chloe's pants slowly, going back on her plan. "You didn't seem like you hated it" Beca looks down at Chloe's lip again, leaning forward to move her tongue across the red liquid and leaning back again "You cut your lip trying not to make noise"   
  
"It was really hard" Chloe's breath was finally starting to settle, her head leaning back against the shelf behind her.   
  
"It was really fucking hot" Beca says, leaning forward to kiss Chloe's cheek.   
  
Chloe feels Beca start trying to move away, her hand pulling Beca forward into a kiss. She wasn't about to let Beca off without payback.   
  
===   
  
Aubrey was building one of her most perfect displays ever. It was like a pyramid of the best books she's ever encountered. Stacie walks over after ringing a customer through and looks at Aubrey's display. Aubrey puts the last book in position and turns around, holding her arms out "Tah-dah! It's a theme. Guess the theme, Stace"   
  
"Um.. History?" Stacie looks from the display, up at Aubrey and tries again when she sees Aubrey looking so sad that she didn't try. "Okay. Well.. there's a lot of Philanthropists on it"   
  
"Philosophers, Stacie." Aubrey closes her eyes in disappointment and turns to the display "But yes. It is a Philosophers display"   
  
"Well it's awesome, Bree. I don't think I've ever seen" Stacie stops mid-sentence at the sound of noises coming from the store room, they both look over at the door for a moment, then Stacie turns back to Aubrey. "Anything so pretty that has books attached to it" She finishes.   
  
Aubrey raises her hand to motion at the door "Is Chloe serious with this? I realise she needs to commit to the role, but when we're right in the next room? It's a little much"   
  
"They're fine, Bree. It's... she's doing what she has to do" Stacie's eyes wander away before she finishes her sentence. Stacie hates lying, and it's not like she has to lie, it was obvious that Chloe was doing more than just her job. Aubrey just doesn't need to have any more to stress about, she was already spending most of her time talking about how they aren't doing anything except waiting for Chloe. Aubrey had been going to the gym a lot more lately.   
  
Aubrey rolls her eyes, bringing her arms up to cross them over her chest. "It's ridiculous. I'm going to start vacuuming so I don't have to hear anything coming from that room"   
  
Stacie laughs to herself when Aubrey starts pulling the vacuum along with so much frustration that the hose flies off. That blonde needs some serious sexual healing. Stacie watches in amusement when Aubrey starts hitting the hose end against the vacuum trying to get it back into place, swearing at it non-stop. The bell on the door jingles when someone walks in and Stacie turns around to see Amy walking in.   
  
Amy looks around the store and settles on Stacie, who was holding her finger up to her lips and then points at Aubrey attacking a vacuum. Amy joins Stacie in laughter and decides to risk her life and move over to Aubrey to help her. Freezing on the spot when Aubrey lifts the whole thing up and throws it across the room into a book shelf, sending the whole thing sideways, which makes it land on the next row, then the next row. It sounds like a plane just flew into the roof and caused an earthquake explosion.   
  
Aubrey was stunned out of her anger when she destroys the book store in about 2 minutes. Her heart was still racing from losing her cool. She turns around to look at Amy, then over at Stacie. Both of them were as shocked as she was. Then she hears Beca's voice from across the room   
  
"Holy shit, dude" Beca steps out of the storage room and looks down at the books and broken bookcases. "What happened out here?"   
  
Chloe comes out of the room after fixing her clothing up. The crashes had stopped them undressing each other. Her eyes move over to the huge mess where Beca was looking. "Oh my god!"   
  
"Aubrey had one of her moments" Amy says, feeling a slap on the arm from Stacie. "What? She did"   
  
Beca's eyes travel over to Aubrey  _She has_ _more issues than I thought, damn._ Aubrey looked like she was in regret mode. Beca knows that feeling way too well. Beca looks back at the mess and starts walking over the books thrown all over the floor. Standing up the bookshelf that ended up on top because it was the first one to go. It was fairly light without all of the books on it.   
  
Chloe moves across the room as Stacie and Amy start gathering up the books, she takes Aubrey's hand and pulls her towards the office, shutting the door quietly before turning to look at Aubrey. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know. I was trying to vacuum and just lost it" Aubrey looks down at the floor in front of her and sits against the desk.   
  
"Usually this only happens when you're really stressed out" Chloe moves across the room and sits next to Aubrey.   
  
"I just... I'm trying to deal with all of this the best that I can. We're supposed to be a team. We're a squad. We stick together. But you're the only one going out there. We're just waiting for you to come back and give us information, then you're gone again"   
  
"I know.." Chloe looks down at the floor as well, her own insecurities getting to her now. "I'm trying to find things as fast as I can, but it's not as if she just leaves things lying around to find"   
  
"It's okay, Chloe. It isn't supposed to be easy, going undercover is hard as hell to pull off. I just wish we could fast forward time so I could have my best friend back"   
  
Chloe looks up at Aubrey and smiles softly "Bree, you'll never lose me. I'm always going to be here for you"   
  
"I know, but lately you've been absent and just getting it on with Beca" Aubrey looks up to meet Chloe's gaze "Is it difficult? I mean.. being intimate with someone that you aren't attracted to?"   
  
"I.." Chloe looks back at the spot on the floor with a different feeling, scared. Chloe's mouth opens, but Aubrey cuts her off before she gets a chance to try to explain   
  
"Sorry, that's so obvious. I'd be so awkward if I had to do that. At least you get to see the look on her face when you arrest her and take her in" Aubrey pushes herself up off the desk, looking out from the office window to see the girls picking up the books. "I'd better go help, since it was my fault"   
  
Chloe doesn't look up from the floor as Aubrey leaves the office. Her chest feels so tight around her heart, it felt difficult to breathe whenever she thinks about Beca being taken into custody.   
  
As Beca was dropping a pile of books into a basket, she sees Aubrey picking up books a few feet away from her, Beca looks over at Stacie and Amy far enough away, then she approaches Aubrey slowly "Hey" Aubrey glances up at her for a second and returns the 'hey'. "Look... I just wanted to say I know what it's like to lose yourself. I also know what it's like to clean up the shit storm you made after"   
  
"I don't need your sympathy, Beca" Aubrey stands up with a book in her hand and stares at Beca, trying to figure out what her deal is.   
  
"I know. I just didn't want you to feel shitty for this" Beca figures the exchange would end up hostile anyway, but she had to try. This is something that they had in common, other than Chloe.   
  
"I don't" Aubrey turns away and starts picking up some more books, putting them into a pile on the floor.   
  
"Okay. Sorry. Just wanted to let you know that I know where you're coming from" Beca starts backing up from Aubrey, stopping when Aubrey springs up and turns back to her.   
  
"You know what Beca? That's the last thing I need to hear right now, okay. I don't need to know that you, on top of EVERYTHING else, also have anger issues"   
  
"Good point" Beca points at Aubrey and turns around quickly, moving away from the blonde. Stacie and Amy had both heard Aubrey's last statement to Beca and were watching as Beca walked away. Chloe wasn't around though. Beca hadn't seen her since they came out of the storage room. Beca walks over to the office and sees Chloe sitting against the desk and from back here, it looks like Chloe's struggling to breathe. Beca rushes forward and kneels down next to Chloe.   
  
"Chloe, look at me. You're having a panic attack" Beca's hands move to Chloe's cheeks to pull Chloe's face to look at her. "You're going to be okay, just look at me" Beca stares into Chloe's eyes, keeping her hands firmly against Chloe's cheeks. "Breathe" They were sitting like this for a while before Chloe's panic started subsiding. Chloe moved forward when she had gained control of her senses again and rested her head against Beca's shoulder, Beca's hand moving to her girlfriend's back.   
  
"I don't know what happened. I was talking to Aubrey and then I couldn't breathe" Chloe closes her eyes against Beca's chest.   
  
"Sometimes they hit when you least expect them" Beca starts stroking Chloe's hair "Jesse gets them, he's been getting them for years, so I tend to have a pretty good eye for them" Chloe leans back to look at her with a look of worry that makes Beca smile "He's fine, don't worry about it. It doesn't happen a lot" Beca moves to sit next to Chloe against the desk.   
  
Chloe sighs and looks down at Beca's lap, then shifts away from Beca and lays down on her side, using Beca's thighs as a pillow. "I hope it was a one time thing. That was scary as hell"   
  
Beca huffs and starts playing with Chloe's hair. "I know" Beca looks up out the door to catch Stacie watching them, the taller brunette looks away pretty quickly though. It doesn't surprise Beca that much that Chloe's friends are so protective. Beca looks back down at Chloe's head in her lap "You're so beautiful" she thinks out loud.   
  
Chloe smiles and closes her eyes. "Thank you...this floor is really uncomfortable"   
  
===   
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours into cleaning Hurricane Aubrey, Chloe had to talk Beca into leaving so she could sleep before they had their night outing. This left the other girls to start asking Chloe questions about Beca and what she's found so far. Chloe just kept saying she hasn't been let into any important rooms yet, but that she was close. This wasn't far from the truth, but technically she was close to talking herself into giving up information. Maybe.  
  
Stacie and Amy had found a moment when Chloe was talking to Aubrey. Stacie ended up asking Amy whether she's noticed anything between Chloe and Beca that made it seem like Chloe was a little too involved in this. Amy saw it too, but she said it isn't surprising considering the nature of the mission. Amy figures it was normal to end up with feelings when you force them upon yourself.  
  
At least Chloe was spending the rest of the day with them. They ordered take-out to the store and ended up playing games, rather than cleaning up. Although Amy had tried to make a card house with the books at one point during the night. It didn't work, much to her surprise, but it did put the idea into Aubrey's head to try making things with the books. Chloe suggested a fort, and they all started piling up books, ending up with four large walls and an inability to make a roof. Not that they cared all that much, they ended up just sitting down and talking in their fort.  
  
When Amy noticed the conversation was going to die, she perks up and smiles widely. Looking at Chloe "Truth or dare, Chloe"  
  
Chloe sighs loudly. Amy always tries to play Truth or Dare. It always ends up with embarrassment. Especially when Amy asks the most akward questions. "Dare" Chloe says, reluctantly.  
  
"I dare you to wear your bra on the outside of your shirt all night. Even with Beca"  
  
That wasn't one of Amy's best dares, so Chloe was perfectly happy with that, she moves out of the small door space in their fort and starts getting changed behind a wall of books. "Aubrey, truth or dare?" She asks from over the wall.  
  
"Ugh... dare"  
  
Chloe was pulling on her top again and picks her bra up off the floor when Aubrey answered "Hm... I dare you to give Stacie a hickey, but on her hip" Chloe didn't need to see Aubrey's face to know that she was going red. Chloe has always known Aubrey found Stacie attractive, but she'd never act on it. Stacie was never blatantly obvious about being interested, so to Aubrey, that was a rejection. Chloe knows better than that, because Stacie is one of those people always ready to be at Aubrey's side, even if Aubrey was in the shower. Like that time Aubrey was squealing at a spider and Stacie barged in to make sure she wasn't being murdered. Stacie brings that up way too much to not be interested. Chloe was knocked out of her thoughts when she walked to the fort opening and saw Aubrey in Stacie's lap and Stacie staring down at Aubrey's mouth on her hip.  
  
"This is oddly erotic" Amy says as Chloe joins the group and sits back down again.  
  
Aubrey had come back to sitting position, avoiding all contact with Stacie. "Amy truth or dare" She says quickly, trying to focus on getting rid of the burning in her cheeks by distracting herself.  
  
"I'll take the first truth, I guess"  
  
"Have you thought about marrying Bumper?"  
  
"That's a weak ass question, Blondie. Yeah I have." Amy turns her head to Stacie "Truth or dare"  
  
Stacie swallows and glances at Aubrey quickly, before looking back at Amy "Truth.." _Safer than dare_   
  
"Did getting sucked off just then turn you on?"  
  
The three girls all react at the same time, Chloe saying 'Oh my god!' Aubrey said 'Amy!' and Stacie said 'Yep' Aubrey was glowing red now and Chloe was trying her best not to laugh, and failing. Aubrey glared back at her.  
  
Stacie decided to defend Aubrey and turn to Chloe "Chloe. Truth or dare" Chloe had picked 'truth' this time. This is the perfect answer for what Stacie had in mind. "What's it like having sex with Beca Mitchell?"  
  
Chloe was stunned into silence for a second, then she facepalms in embarrassment at the question. Talking against the bottom of her palm "Hot. It's hot" Chloe rubs her hand down her face when she looks up at Stacie smirking back at her.  
  
"How many times have you done it?" Stacie asks  
  
"You only get one question!" Chloe says, turning to Amy to quickly say "Truth or dare"  
  
"I pick dare this time. Give me a good one, Chlo"  
  
Chloe chews at her lip in deliberation, taking a few moments to decide "I dare you t-" As Chloe was speaking, the bell on the door rings.  
  
The girls all looked around at each other. It was well past 11pm. They'd been closed for 6 hours. Amy leans over to look out the doorway of the fort and sees Beca staring back at her from the door. She sighs "It's your girlfriend, Chloe"  
  
Chloe tried not to be completely obvious about being happy to hear the news that Beca was there. She gets up to her feet and walks through the space, skipping over towards Beca "You're here early"  
  
"I know. I got woken up. Cynthia found that alarm button again. What's up with the house building?" Beca nods towards the book fort, looking back into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe grins and drapes her arms over Beca's shoulders. "We made a fort. We're a fun group"  
  
"Fort making...isn't something I would have thought was going to happen. Pillow fights and sex talk is what I thought would happen"  
  
Chloe laughs softly "You're not far off. We were just playing truth or dare" Chloe leans in closer, talking in a whisper "I was asked what it was like to have sex with you"  
  
"And? What's it like?" Beca smiles, seeing Chloe in this mood is amusing her to no end. Chloe was adorable after being with her friends all day.  
  
"I believe I said 'hot'" Chloe leans in again, their lips almost touching, linking her hands together behind Beca.  
  
Beca feels Chloe's breath against her lips and closes her eyes, Chloe moves her head slightly, brushing her lips against Beca's lightly and humming. Beca's the one who closes the gap, then there's a cheering that makes them pull apart and look at the fort. Amy's head drops quickly, then there's laughter coming from behind the books. "You guys are nuts"  
  
Chloe laughs and looks back at Beca "I know. Come and join the game, we still have ages until we have to go, right?"  
  
Beca takes a deep breath. She'd have to face Aubrey, and in a game of truth or dare? This is going to be a disaster. "Okay.."  
  
"I promise to go easy on you, Becs" Chloe grabs onto Beca's hand and starts pulling the apprehensive brunette towards the fort and inside.  
  
"Oh good. I can finally get my damn dare now that you two have finished swallowing each other" Amy says, looking over at Chloe as the girls sit down next to each other. "Fire away, firecrotch"  
  
Chloe rolls her eyes, completely missing the look that Beca was giving Amy "I dare you to take a selfie of yourself looking really sad and then upload it to facebook with the caption 'I just found out I have crabs' "  
  
Amy snorts and laughs at her dare. "That's piss easy" Amy gets up from the floor and rushes out of the fort to go get her phone from her laptop bag. Coming back in after a few moments. After she takes the picture and uploads it, she throws it over to Chloe for confirmation, then she looks at Aubrey "Truth or dare"  
  
Aubrey sighs, staring at Amy unimpressed with her choice in victims. She'd kill to see Beca get one of Amy's dares. "Truth"  
  
"How often do you wank?"  
  
Aubrey's head retracts for a second. "I am so not answering that"  
  
"Well if you don't answer it, you get the dare. If you wanna risk that..."  
  
Aubrey sighs again, louder this time. "Fine. Fine. Ugh. Like..three times a week"  
  
"That's it?" Stacie says, causing a blush from Aubrey. "I do it like thirty times a week. I can't imagine three"  
  
"Okay, lets move on from this." Aubrey shakes the thoughts out of her head and her eyes land on Beca. She can see Chloe's body tense up in her peripheral vision. "Truth or dare, Beca"  
  
Beca actually considers running right now as a better option. She could probably make it to Japan in about 5 minutes. "Ah.." Beca clears her throat, staring back at the blonde "Truth?" The smirk forming on Aubrey's mouth makes her realize she just chose wrong.  
  
"What exactly did you do to that security guard you killed?" Aubrey's eyes narrow at Beca, feeling the tension rising in the fort.  
  
"Aubrey.. don't" Chloe says. Aubrey wasn't looking away from Beca. Chloe's heart jumps to her throat when she hears Beca starting to talk.  
  
"I didn't go there with the intention of hurting anyone. We went to his house. Asked him if he squealed. He said he had no idea what we were talking about, so Cynthia started trying to knock some memory into him.." Beca clears her throat again. Feeling her comfort depleting. "He eventually said he talked to someone, but when I asked what he told, he said something unnecessarily rude, so Cynthia shot him.. on my command." Beca looks down at the floor in the middle of the group, considering her next line.  
  
"And this is just a normal weekday for you, is it?"  
  
Beca looks back up at Aubrey and shakes her head "I prefer to not kill anyone, but sometimes it has to happen"  
  
Aubrey snorts "You're seriously saying that? I have another question for you, Beca"  
  
"Aubrey. Stop" Chloe reaches over to put her arm in front of Beca, finally getting Aubrey to notice her "Please"  
  
"If you want me to be okay with this" Aubrey points between the two of them "Then you'll let me ask some things"  
  
"It's fine, Chloe" Beca says, staring Aubrey down "Ask away"  
  
"Have you ever physically hurt someone that you claimed to love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And is this thanks to your violent tendencies that you so nicely compared to mine?"  
  
Beca sighs, this is the last thing she needs Chloe to hear. Aubrey seriously knows what she's doing right now. Sabotage must be her middle name. "Yeah"  
  
Chloe looks over at Beca when she answers, but she can't see any emotion on Beca's face, she's just blank. It would have scared her had she not spent the week being so close to Beca and seeing the better side. But then again, she hasn't seen this other side of Beca. The side that starts the rumours.  
  
"This is why you aren't worthy of having Chloe."  
  
Chloe turns her head back to Aubrey again, her mouth opening to defend Beca  
  
"I know"  
  
Chloe's mouth closes and she looks back again, there was a flash of something in Beca's eyes, but Chloe couldn't see past the walls Beca had thrown up.  
  
"How long do you think it'll be until you hit Chloe for disagreeing with you?"  
  
Chloe was starting to feel whiplashed from the tennis match of horrible going on in front of her right now. "Stop, Aubrey! Just stop!"  
  
Silence falls over everyone and Aubrey never gets her answer. Just a clenched jaw from Beca. Beca probably wants to hit her right now for asking it.  
  
"This is awkwaaaaaard" Amy says, there was a smile on her face but that's only because this is so awkward.  
  
"Beca, lets go" Chloe gets to her feet and avoids looking at Aubrey on the way out of the fort. Beca wasn't far behind her and when they get outside, Chloe spins around to look at Beca "I just.." Chloe closes her eyes and takes a breath. "I am so sorry for that" When her eyes open again, Beca shrugs at her.  
  
"It's no big deal. I expected it, really. Not...quite that bad, but still. She's just looking out for you" Beca walks around Chloe to her car.  
  
Chloe's eyes follow Beca when she moves away. Beca was still not letting down the walls. Aubrey may have just screwed this for her. Chloe can see the bright side to this though, maybe this means she'll have to spend longer here with Beca. "Wait"  
  
Beca has the door open and was about to get in the car when Chloe's voice sounds out. She hangs her head and sighs before turning around to look at the redhead coming towards her. _Here we go. Now she's going to come at me about this._ Chloe moves forward until she's pressed against Beca, kissing her. Beca was so surprised by it, she almost fell into the car. When Chloe moves away, Beca was in some kind of trance.  
  
Chloe smiles when she sees Beca again. "There you are" She whispers, leaning in again for another kiss.  
  
Beca was slightly confused, but she couldn't ask the question when Chloe was kissing her. Beca had to wait until Chloe was walking around the car to ask "What do you mean 'there you are'?"  
  
Chloe just smirks at her before pulling the passenger door open and climbing in. Beca stares off into the space Chloe was just standing and then gets into the driver's side, looking at Chloe inside of the car now.  
  
"Nothing? Not even a little bit of an answer?"  
  
"I just missed kissing you" Chloe reaches up to Beca's arm and rubs her shoulder gently.  
  
"You're weird, you know" Beca starts the engine, glancing over at Chloe grinning at her. Beca shakes her head and starts driving. _I managed to get the strangest and hottest girlfriend.  
  
_ There was comfortable silence while Beca drove, taking the streets she had memorized. Chloe was starting to hit that state of mind of over-tired hyper and ended up talking Beca's ear off about the store that they just passed. Apparently that's the place she got Beca's favourite dress, all of them. Chloe ended up talking so fast it was impossible for Beca to pay attention to her, not that it bothered Chloe because she just kept talking about the stores on the street.  
  
Beca's head felt like it was full of words after about 3 minutes of Chloe's rant on pet stores. She had to grip onto the wheel when she started feeling her patience packing its bags and taking off for the hills. She hasn't said a single thing since Chloe started talking out of nowhere. It's almost as if Chloe isn't even breathing between words. Beca starts speeding on the way to the warehouse, getting there in a record time. She should bring Chloe on this job so she has more reason to get to the shipping docks faster.  
  
Chloe was STILL talking as they walked inside, Beca held the door open for Chloe and heard the redhead squeal and talk to the door guards inside. Asking one about their dog. Beca couldn't even remember their names, let alone a dog's name. Beca started up the stairs, totally willing to leave Chloe down there to talk their ears off instead, but Chloe started following and saying bye to them.  
  
"Becs, did you know that there's this giant dog show in England that goes for DAYS? We should totally go to it, I bet you're adorable around puppies. I want a dog. Do you want dogs? I've always wanted a JOE!"  
  
Beca feels Chloe shove past her and run down the hallway to hug the guy. _Jesus who gave her speed tonight?_ Beca watches Chloe from down the hall, Joe was going to have to deal with Chloe for a minute. Beca ducks into the meeting room to avoid being seen by Chloe and pulled into an awkward situation of standing next to Joe while she talks.  
  
Jesse looks up at Beca, noticing her looking frazzled. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a girlfriend that's high off her face from having no sleep. Either that or she's actually high off her face. She hasn't stopped talking to breathe yet" Beca shuts the meeting room door for the first ever time and turns around to walk to the table and sit down. Sighing heavily, this silence is amazing.  
  
Jesse laughs softly and looks down at his tablet, leaving Beca to her peace for a minute "I actually have to talk to you about something. Sorry Bec"  
  
"It's okay. At least you're not a constant stream of words. What's up?" Beca holds her head up on her hand, her elbow leaning onto the table in front of her.  
  
"We need to push back the day. There was a surveillance van spotted outside here, the guys are putting up a new alarm system further out, we need to make sure they aren't onto us out here before we make our move"  
  
Beca sighs and drops her forehead to the table "Great. That's great"  
  
Beca stayed in the meeting room with complete silence for as long as she could, then she figured she should go find Chloe and save whoever she's ended up with. As soon as Beca opens the door, she hears music. _Old school Britney? Jesus. There goes all of my respect. The last thing people need to hear blasting from my room is Britney Spears._ Beca sighs and follows the sound of the music to her bedroom, when she slides open the door and the music hits her ears louder, her eyes settle on Chloe singing to herself and dancing in the middle of the room.  
  
Beca steps in and slides the door closed again, Chloe obviously couldn't hear it over the music so Beca leans against the door and watches Chloe singing along to 'Stronger'. There was a smile creeping across Beca's face and when Chloe spins around and finally sees her, Beca lets out a laugh when Chloe freezes for a second then carries on singing and moving towards her.  
  
Beca dodges Chloe when she gets closer and rushes to the dock playing music from Chloe's phone to turn it down a lot. Chloe ended up against her back. "Aww put it back on, everyone loves Britney"  
  
"Everyone doesn't love Britney, because Britney tends to get people to make fun of whoever's listening to Britney" Beca says, pushing pause on the screen and dropping the phone onto the table. "We should get some sleep"  
  
"Mm. Yes. Take me to bed, Becs" Chloe starts moving away, Beca turns around just in time to see her taking off her shirt and throwing it. When she turns around at the end of the bed, she starts on her pants, staring up at Beca.  
  
Beca watches Chloe's hands push down the pants, making her swallow. Chloe climbs into the bed, but by the time Beca had started undressing, she was asleep. Beca laughs softly and shakes her head. _That's too funny._ Beca crawls into the bed next to Chloe, draping her arm across her girlfriend's stomach.  
  
===  
  
Chloe can't remember the last time she slept past 7am, but here she was waking up at 11am. She sits up in the bed and looks down at Beca next to her still asleep. Chloe smiles down at the brunette, her brain reminding her that she isn't supposed to be feeling these things towards Beca. _She's just so perfect._   
  
"Are you watching me sleep now, stalker?"  
  
Chloe smiles again when Beca's eyes open and look up at her. "I was. You're just cute when you're asleep"  
  
"Cute is not how anyone describes me" Beca rolls onto her back and stretches, grunting when she relaxes again.  
  
"It's how I describe you. You're definitely cute when you're with me" Chloe lays back down on her side, pressing herself against Beca's side and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Well you haven't seen my bad side. So you're lucky to think I'm cute" Beca's hand comes up behind Chloe, rubbing her girlfriend's back.  
  
"I can't see you like that. It doesn't fit right in my head"  
  
Beca falls silent, unsure of what her next words should be. Thankfully she's saved by the sudden blasting of Chloe's ringtone through the dock speakers. Chloe springs out of bed and runs across the room, unplugging the cord and apologizing to Beca before answering.  
  
"Hey Chloe. Are you alone? Blink once for yes and twice for no" Chloe smiles when she hears Amy's voice through the phone.  
  
"No I'm not, Amy. What's going on?"  
  
"Aah, just wanted to check in and see how you're going. We have news on the street about a drug bust going on, so Aubrey and I are gonna go down and see if there's something we can help with. So if you need any help today, Stacie will be here, but we might be slow on getting back"  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Have fun out there! I'll talk to you tonight or something"  
  
"Sweet. Later gater"  
  
Chloe turns to Beca after Amy hangs up "Bree and Amy are going out today, so Stacie's alone. We should go keep her company"  
  
"She could come here if you want" Beca starts getting up out of bed  
  
Chloe was glad Beca just missed the look on her face, she let her emotions show for a minute, and it'd be suspicious as hell if your girlfriend looks worried when you tell her to invite a friend over. "Or we could all go out for lunch or something"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good. Wanna join me for a shower? We could get dirty and clean at the same time"  
  
"God. Yes."  
  
===  
  
Stacie agreed to being the third wheel on this lunch date way too quickly. It was pretty obvious that she was too interested in Chloe and Beca's relationship. Chloe was just so transparently into Beca, not that Stacie minds, really. She doesn't see Beca as evil either. Plus it helps that Stacie always finds the baddies sexy.  
  
Chloe kept catching Stacie staring at her with a knowing smirk. It was kind of disturbing that Stacie could see right through Chloe. Aubrey always denied it when Chloe did something that Aubrey didn't approve of.  
  
"So where did you guys meet?" Beca says, looking up and catching the two girls staring at each other weirdly.  
  
"College" Chloe says, turning to Beca "I met Stacie in class one day and she just became my best friend right away. Totally different to when I met Aubrey. Aubrey was kind of forced to hang around with me because I was such a good influence, according to her parents"  
  
"Are you saying you're not a good influence?" Beca asks, seeing a twinkle in Chloe's eyes when she smiled back but didn't give up any more information on the topic.  
  
"I still remember the first time I met Aubrey. She didn't even speak to me the entire night. She just sat there silently and I kept seeing her look at me" Stacie sighs happily, she likes having that effect on people. Aubrey still got like that sometimes around her.  
  
"Wait, is Aubrey gay as well?" Beca asks, looking from Stacie to Chloe, both of the girls just shrug back at her and smile. "You guys are too secretive. You gotta stop holding out on me"  
  
"I've known Aubrey was into me since we met, but I'm just waiting for her to say it. She's a very fickle person, if I come on too strong, she's likely to take off into Space" Stacie starts playing with the glass in front of her, turning it around clockwise.  
  
"How long have you known each other?"  
  
Chloe smiles at Beca's interest in Stacie, the fact that she can get along with her friends is proof that they might actually be able to have a real relationship in another life.  
  
"A few years" Stacie looks up and smiles, knowing that sounds crazy to Beca "Aubrey needs a lot of courage to admit feelings. But she's getting close, I can feel it"  
  
"Wow. Well I hope what you're feeling soon is her hand up your-" Beca stops when she feels Chloe slap her arm. "Heart. Was definitely going to say heart"  
  
"That doesn't even make sense, Becs" Chloe laughs and looks up as the waiter brings their food over.  
  
"We should see a movie today" Chloe says, looking up from her fries.  
  
"I hate movies" Beca sees Chloe's head turning to her quickly, when Beca looks over, she isn't surprised to see Chloe judging her. "What? They're so predictable and a waste of two hours"  
  
"You're obviously not seeing the good movies then. We have to go"  
  
"You couldn't get me there even if you drugged me, tied me up and dragged me in there" Beca reaches over to Chloe's plate, taking some of her fries.  
  
"Please Becs?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Chloe leans in to Beca's ear and whispers "I'll do anything you want me to do later"  
  
Beca stops chewing and tries to ignore the fact that Stacie is right in front of them and watching. "Dude."  
  
Chloe leans back again, winking at Beca "Dude." Copying Beca with a grin.  
  
Beca contemplates for a second and swallows the potato in her mouth. "Just one movie."  
  
"Yes!" Chloe claps excitedly and looks over at Stacie shaking her head.  
  
"You guys are too cute. It's like sickening"  
  
"Tell me about it" Beca says, looking down at her bowl of pasta  
  
"Stud." Chloe says, getting a laugh from Stacie.  
  
"What? Did you just call me a stud?" Beca looks up at Chloe, her eyebrow raised  
  
"No, it's a line from Grease. Oh we should watch Grease! We're totally watching Grease"  
  
===  
  
Beca had started wanting to punch herself in the face about halfway through the movie, but she had Chloe next to her who looked so happy that Beca was even watching this. So she put up with it. And of course, the guy gets the girl, happy endings for everyone. All while singing. This is probably what Hell is like. A musical.  
  
Just as Stacie shuts off the movie, her phone starts ringing. She's unsure about answering it in front of Beca, but has to. Amy's face comes up on the screen and Stacie stands up to walk off towards the kitchen.  
  
Beca pulls Chloe to lean back against her on the couch. Glancing up to make sure Stacie wasn't close enough to hear. Not that she would anyway, she's arguing with someone on the phone. Beca leans in to Chloe's ear, speaking in a quiet voice "I know what you can do for me tonight"  
  
A smile spreads across Chloe's face, her hand moving to Beca's leg. "And what is it?"  
  
"I can't spoil it. If you wanna know, we could get out of here. I have to get you alone for it. Any interruptions would end with someone getting punched"  
  
They both look up at Stacie yelling 'FINE!' into her phone and turning around to them "Amy forgot her medication. I have to take it to her" Stacie looks pointedly at Chloe "Am I okay to leave you two alone?" Chloe nods at her, Stacie was uneasy about it. But Amy had actually forgotten her gun, something she needs when she's around drug dealers. Stacie nods back and walks into Amy's room, her gun sitting completely in the open on top of her bedside table. Stacie sighs and picks it up, shoving it into one of Amy's purses and walks out again. "Use protection, guys!"  
  
Beca laughs as Stacie leaves "Dude it's like the universe heard me"  
  
Chloe sits up in front of Beca, turning to look back at her. "So... now that we're alone"  
  
"Now that we're alone, and I just watched Grease for you. You get to give me a lap dance. I'll even let you choose the song" Beca smirks when Chloe looks away from her. Her heart skipping a beat when she sees the sneaky smile on Chloe's face.  
  
Chloe stands up and walks behind the couch to plug her phone into the dock on the table behind the couch. "I hope you're ready for this Becs. I've been like..obsessed with this song. It's so sexy"  
  
"And you've been practicing a lapdance to it?"  
  
"If only you knew" Chloe finds the song and leaves the phone to walk towards her bedroom "I'll be right back"  
  
Beca turns around on the couch to see Chloe's door closing. _This is actually nerve-wracking. I should have just gone with sex._ Beca faces forward again, rubbing her palms against her jeans. When she hears Chloe leaving the bedroom again, she keeps looking forward, trying to keep a handle on herself.  
  
Chloe walks by the back of the couch to start the song. The sound of Selena Gomez 'Good for you' starts filling the room. Chloe walks around the couch into Beca's line of sight.  
  
Beca looks at Chloe's body in a silk robe. _She seriously prepared for this._ Beca holds her breath when Chloe starts moving to the music, coming forward to the couch. Beca's mouth opens when Chloe's leg comes forward onto the couch next to her leg, the robe falling off her thigh. Beca's hands drop to the couch next to her hips and she pushes down onto the cushion. _Keep a hold of yourself. Dude._ Chloe's other leg moves to Beca's other side and the redhead moves forward on her lap. _Dude._ Beca makes the mistake of turning her head up to Chloe's face, the redhead taking the opportunity to move down and run her tongue along Beca's bottom lip.  
  
Chloe was surprised that Beca was completely still while she grinds against the brunette. The song was going to be over before she even gets Beca to touch her. Chloe reaches up to finally untie the robe, opening the middle and smirking at Beca's breath catching. "You.. are such a turn on" Chloe says, leaning forward again, but not kissing Beca yet.  
  
Beca was in a state of shock at the lingerie that Chloe was wearing. Her eyes closing when Chloe moves closer to her mouth.  
  
"Put your hands on my stomach, Beca" Chloe whispers against Beca's lips, feeling the hands she requested against her stomach. "Good.. now move them up. Slower" Beca's hands trail up Chloe's skin slow, too slow. Stopping when the bumps of Chloe's bra are felt beneath her fingertips. "Keep going" Beca lets out a breath and lets her hands move up onto the lace bra. Chloe has to bite her lip before continuing "Keep your hands there, press them against me"  
  
Beca feels like her body might actually explode the more Chloe talks. This wasn't so much a lapdance as a seduction, but good god it was nice. Beca presses her hands against the bra, swallowing the lump in her throat when Chloe's lips brush against hers lightly.  
  
Chloe pulls the robe off her shoulders and lets it fall behind her, kissing Beca softly before moving up from the kiss. "Take my bra off" Chloe sighs quietly when she feels Beca leaning into her and arms snaking around her back. Chloe licks her lips as she refrains from grinding against Beca's lap, feeling the bra become loose and drop off her shoulders. Chloe reaches up and puts it behind Beca's neck, pulling the brunette into a heated kiss.  
  
Beca takes in a deep breath during the kiss, trying not to take control from Chloe. Something she's finding more and more difficult with everything the redhead is doing right now. Beca's hands move back to Chloe's chest, rubbing her palms against the erect nipples against them. When Chloe moans into the kiss, the switch turns off in Beca's head and she's moving up from the couch, dropping Chloe down onto her back against the cushions, coming down on top of Chloe and kissing her again.  
  
Chloe bends her legs up on either side of Beca, her hands grabbing at the bottom of Beca's shirt and pulling it up quickly. Beca breaks the kiss to pull her own shirt off, taking the bra from around her neck and throws them over the end of the couch behind Chloe's head, then Beca grabs at the sides of Chloe's underwear and pulls them off, moving back from between Chloe's legs, then coming forward again and laying down against the naked redhead. Chloe groans when Beca's skin is against hers, their kiss turning rough when Chloe gives all control to Beca.  
  
Beca breaks the kiss suddenly, quickly moving down Chloe's body and taking one of Chloe's nipples into her mouth, getting a gasp in response. Her tongue twirling around the nub in her mouth before she moves down again, leaving wet kisses down a trail on Chloe's stomach. Glancing up at Chloe sends another wave of need through her body. Seeing her girlfriend's arousal written all over that perfect face. Beca keeps staring up as she moves her shoulders underneath Chloe's thighs.  
  
Chloe's hands cling to the edge of the square couch cushion beneath her, her back arching when Beca bites her inner thigh. "God.." Chloe breathes out, her head pushing into the couch, her body burning for Beca's touch, which isn't coming soon enough. "Please, Bec"  
  
Beca ignores the request from Chloe and starts sucking at Chloe's inner thigh, holding onto the outer side of Chloe's leg as she sucks the skin harder into her mouth, grazing it against her teeth to mark her girlfriend. Chloe's painful moans ringing in her ears. Beca moves back with a smack and turns her head to press her lips against Chloe's clit. Getting a loud reaction from the redhead. It doesn't take long for Beca's fingers to push through Chloe's wet spot and inside. Curling and thrusting until Chloe reaches her climax with a scream.  
  
Beca reluctantly moves up from tasting her girlfriend, her fingers sliding out when Chloe's orgasm passes.  
  
Chloe pulls Beca into another kiss when Beca's above her again, tasting herself on Beca's tongue was erotic to her. Chloe's hands move between them to start undoing Beca's pants, getting sick of the wait, she shoves her hand inside against Beca, turning her hand up to press a finger against Beca's opening. Getting a good response from the brunette above her as they kiss. Chloe wanted to comment on how wet Beca has become, but she can't seem to stop kissing Beca with intensity. Another finger slipping inside of Beca gets a loud moan, causing Chloe to moan back.  
  
Beca starts moving herself against Chloe's fingers, the kiss starting to become second priority when she feels wave after wave of heat. Beca stops the kiss, leaving her mouth above Chloe's as she feels herself nearing the edge.  
  
Chloe loves the feeling of Beca panting against her face, she needs more of this. She needs to feel this every day. Although she already has been. Multiple times a day. She can't stop herself anymore. Chloe starts feeling the tension growing in Beca's body above her, making the brunette's face move away and into Chloe's neck. Chloe bites down on her lip when she hears the loud moan from Beca, the shuddering above her signalling Beca's climax hitting.  
  
As soon as Chloe's hand moves out of Beca's pants, Beca's body drops forward, laying herself on top of the redhead. "Jesus. That might have been hotter than the library"  
  
Chloe laughs softly, bringing her hands up to rub up and down over Beca's back "You mean the book store"  
  
"Mm. Same thing to me. Books." Beca tries to regain control of her breathing against Chloe's neck. Finally noticing that the song has been going forever "How is this song still playing?"  
  
"I put it on repeat. I figured three minutes isn't really long enough for a lapdance"  
  
"That's another thing. I don't know what strip clubs you've been to... but no lap dance is like that"  
  
Chloe chuckles again, her hands coming to a stop on Beca's lower back "I know. I lost control there.. you just gave me that look"  
  
"I know that look. You get that 'take me now or I'll explode' look"  
  
"Yours is more like.. 'I am so turned on right now, if I don't get to touch you, I might start shooting people' So with the safety of everyone around, I just have to let you have your way with me"  
  
Beca leans up to look at Chloe "Oh is that what that is? Because it seemed to me like you were seducing me"  
  
"I have no idea what you're insinuating. I would never" Chloe grins up at Beca, reaching up to push the brown hair behind Beca's ear, her grin fading as she stares. "I'm falling for you so hard" The words shock Chloe when they escape. Which must have been noticed, because Beca's looking at her with a smirk. "Sorry, that just came out" Chloe feels the need to get up and run, not because she said that, because it's true.  
  
"It's okay. It's not as if your feelings aren't reciprocated. I've already fallen pretty far. You're perfect. You're insanely gorgeous, you're smart, you're funny and nuts at the same time. I don't know what I'd do if you left" Beca leans down to capture Chloe's lips in a slow kiss.  
  
Chloe closes her eyes into the kiss, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyelids. She can't let Beca see her, so she makes the kiss more passionate, when Beca tries to move away, Chloe brings her hand up to the back of the brunette's head "No" Chloe says, kissing her again as a tear drops from her eye.  
  
Beca grunts into the kiss, grabbing Chloe's hand and setting herself free from the redhead's grip. Death by kiss smothering, as nice as that would be, isn't on her to-do list. When she looks down at Chloe, seeing the watery eyes, she opens her mouth only to be interrupted by the apartment door swinging open and keys kitting the table just inside. Luckily the couch is facing away from the door.  
  
"You guys still here?" Chloe hears Stacie yelling out, Beca moving quickly to pick up Chloe's robe.  
  
Stacie hears the shuffling coming from the couch and stops to watch and wait, crossing her arms over her chest. When Beca's head pops up, looking at her like nothing was going on. Innocence does not work on Beca's face. "I hope you guys didn't mess the couch up too bad, we do like using it you know"  
  
"No mess here. We weren't messing around. We were just simply.. talking and lying down"  
  
"Topless?" Stacie smirks when Beca slinks down into the couch more, then Chloe stands up in a robe, hugging it to her body and faking a smile at her. Stacie watches as Chloe moves into her bedroom quickly, her face turning back to Beca's with a question.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to ask" Beca says, getting up from the couch to get her shirt off the floor, picking up Chloe's bra as well, when she steps towards the door, Stacie was already in front of her putting her hand up.  
  
"I'll go.. just give me a minute. I can get to the bottom of this a lot faster than you can" Stacie hadn't meant for that to sound rude, and Beca looked stunned by it. "Sorry.. I mean. I've known her a long time, I can tell when she's faking. Just give us a minute" Stacie moves into the bedroom that Chloe went into, leaving Beca to put her shirt on and sit alone on the couch. Waiting.  
  
Chloe was sitting on her floor, back against the side of her bed. She was trying to meditate her happy mood back into herself. Looking up when Stacie walks into the room "I'm fine, Stace"  
  
"Come on Chloe. We both know what's happening here" Stacie sighs and sits down next to Chloe, looking down at the floor in front of them "You're falling in love with Beca"  
  
Chloe brings her hands up to her face, hiding herself from that truth.  
  
"It's okay, Chloe. She's not really that bad.. I mean whenever she looks at you, it's easy to see that she's falling in love with you too" Stacie hears the sniffling coming from behind Chloe's hands. "Do you want me to talk to Aubrey? Maybe we can just...leave"  
  
Chloe shakes her head from behind her hands, feeling the tears wetting her palms. "I can do this"  
  
Stacie sighs at Chloe's shaking voice, reaching up to pull Chloe into a side hug. "No you can't. You're already holding everything back from us"  
  
Beca was finding it seriously difficult to hear this song keep playing, she gets up from the couch and taps at Chloe's phone, pausing the music. Beca looks down at the screen and pushes the home key, swiping to Chloe's gallery. The first picture was a selfie of Chloe and Aubrey taken from the Hurricane Aubrey night. Beca smiles and swipes to the next picture of the mess that Aubrey had made. Beca swiped through a lot of animal pictures and lands on a picture of Beca's bed _Chloe took a picture of my bed?_ Beca swipes again and her heart jumps when she sees a picture of herself that she didn't know Chloe had taken while she was asleep. _Creeper._   
  
Beca hears a noise behind her and spins around, seeing Stacie and Chloe standing behind her. Chloe looked relaxed now. Beca stands there awkwardly after being caught snooping through Chloe's phone "Ah... I was looking for a number"  
  
Chloe moves closer and unplugs her phone from the dock, holding up the screen to face Beca "In my pictures folder?" Chloe turns the phone to face her and smiles, looking at the sleeping Beca "I love this picture"  
  
"You went one step further in being stalkery by taking that" Beca stares at Chloe's eyes, wanting her girlfriend to talk to her about the more pressing issue. Why she just freaked out on Beca.  
  
Chloe sighs witha sense of bliss and turns the screen off, looking up at Beca smiling. "I know. Stalking is my second job"  
  
Beca can't take the suspense anymore and asks "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.. no I'm fine. I just had a moment where everything just rushed into my head at once" Chloe reaches up to touch her fingertips to Beca's lips "I just.. didn't expect to be so into you so fast"  
  
Beca finally relaxes and smiles at Chloe. "I thought I said the wrong thing"  
  
Stacie watched the exchange in front of her and smiles when they start making up again. She moves into the kitchen and gets three glasses out of the cupboard, filling each one halfway with vodka, then moves to the refridgerator to get out some orange juice. When she looks over the counter, she sees the girls hugging. Stacie wishes Aubrey was here right now. Shaking that thought out of her head, she picks up two of the glasses and walks around the counter. "Looks like you girls need a good screw...driver"  
  
Chloe laughs and moves out of the hug to take a glass from Stacie "Is this the Amy version?"  
  
"It's only half and half, so not quite" Stacie lifts the second glass to Beca, who doesn't take it  
  
"I can't drink this week" Beca says, staring at the surprised look from Stacie, then Stacie shrugs and sips at the glass herself.  
  
Chloe and Stacie ended up quite tipsy after a couple of glasses, Beca was sitting back and watching the two girls singing some karaoke game on a console. Beca had heard Chloe singing before, so she already knows that the girl could sing, it's just that watching Chloe singing was like watching the happiest movie ever. Beca could stare at her forever. So that's what she plans to do.  
  
When Stacie passes out on the couch, Beca decides it's time to get Chloe into bed, when she starts getting up from the sofa chair and Chloe's hands seemingly come out of nowhere and press against her shoulders, shoving her back into the seat. Then Chloe jumps forward into straddling Beca's lap and leaning close. Beca can only smell alcohol on Chloe's breath, so she turns her head slightly, feeling Chloe's hands start fumbling around her stomach and chest.  
  
"You know Becs.. I would leave my whole life behind to be with you all the time" Chloe's hands move up into Beca's hair, pulling the brunette's face to look back at her. "You could go rob banks and then come home and fuck me"  
  
Beca nods Chloe and smiles "Okay you really need to get to bed now"  
  
"Mm. No. Take me away, Becs. Lets move to Italy" Chloe leans forward, leaving a wet kiss on Beca's cheek before moving down and starting on Beca's neck.  
  
"I'll take you in the morning" Beca's hands come up to Chloe's shoulders, trying to push her up.  
  
Chloe leans back and stares down at Beca, shoving her hands hard against Beca's shoulders to pin her against the back of the chair "You have to run away with me Beca"  
  
Beca's eyebrows twitch as she stares up at the serious look on Chloe's face "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. And I can't love you if you're being shot or arrested"  
  
Beca lets out a breath, thinking that there was a real reason that Chloe said that. "If I said that I'll give up after this next job, will that make you happy?"  
  
"Only if you take me somewhere really far away where no one will find us. And then we can live happily ever after"  
  
Beca nods up at Chloe and smiles at her, stroking the redhead's upper arms "I promise. Now lets go to bed"  
  
"Okay!" Chloe jumps off the chair over the side and rushes off into her bedroom.  
  
Beca looks down at the floor in front of her. Chloe may not remember that in the morning, but Beca meant what she said. By the time Beca got up from the chair, Chloe was passed out across her bed on top of the covers. Beca shakes her head and moves into the room, pulling the top end of the covers down over her girlfriend. Leaning down to kiss her cheek. "See you tomorrow"  
  
===  
  


Stacie springs up on the couch, the banging in her head feels like there's a blender cutting her brain into mush. Groaning, she looks over at the kitchen and sees Aubrey using the blender. That explains it. "Bree.. BREE!" The blender stops and Aubrey stares over at her. "Could you not?"   
  
"I could not. But I don't see why my smoothie should suffer because you and Chloe decided to have a rager last night. You should see your hair, it seriously looks like you've been having sex with an electrical socket" Aubrey switches off the blender, she was finished anyway, but Stacie doesn't need to know that.   
  
Stacie groans again and drops back down "I feel like I'm dying. This is it for me Bree. We had a great life" Stacie closes her eyes, ready for this hangover to kill her.   
  
Aubrey makes her way over to the couch and leans over the back of it to look down at Stacie, holding out a glass of water and some painkillers "Take these and go to bed. Your actual bed. Amy and I have reports to do"   
  
Stacie opens her eyes to Stacie, her stomach filling with butterflies as she stares, she sits up slowly and takes the pills, swallowing them with the water. "How did it go yesterday?"   
  
"It went fine. We got all except one, but I'm sure he'll be too busy having heart attacks to continue" Aubrey moves away from the couch to head back to the kitchen "Go to bed, Stace"   
  
"How about you take me to bed" Stacie mumbles under her breath, getting a 'what was that?' in return "Nothing. Going to bed" Stacie says, getting up from the couch and looking into Chloe's room, seeing her passed out across her bed before continuing into her own room to do the same. 

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Time moves a little faster in this one because I didn't want to spend another thousand pages of just writing sadness. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and stuff, I appreciate the feedback :}
> 
> Just noticed that I didn't paste everything properly, sorry about that - Should be fixed now.

  
  
===  
  
Beca doesn't get to see Chloe the following day. Chloe texted her to say she was feeling too hungover to even move, but she's going to show up as soon as she feels better.  
  
Beca finally got to spend friend time with Cynthia and Jesse, just like old times. They'd play a few rounds of pool and make fun of Jesse. Spending almost two days apart from Chloe was starting to get to Beca. Chloe was like a drug to her at this point. Beca loved and hated it at the same time. Chloe was amazing, but Beca never relies on people so heavily. Except maybe Jesse. Who she told about the promise she made to a drunk Chloe. He took it fairly well for someone who has worked with her in this crime thing for so long. He was more than happy to help her be free and with Chloe.  
  
Beca feels the weight shifting in her bed, waking her up immediately. Springing up to turn around and look at who was causing it. Chloe was climbing in next to her. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to snuggle"  
  
Beca lets out a breath from being startled awake and lies back down on her side, facing away from Chloe, feeling her girlfriend against her back. "I missed you"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" Chloe snakes her hand in front of Beca, holding it against Beca's stomach. "I missed you too though" The lack of response from Beca tells Chloe that her girl fell asleep again. So Chloe joined her in an afternoon nap. When she opens her eyes again, Beca's gone. Chloe rolls onto her back and checks the room but doesn't see Beca in there.  
  
Chloe stretches out her muscles before climbing out of the bed and making her way out of the room, hearing voices from the meeting room. When Chloe steps into the doorway, she sees a large group of people, about 5 guys that she didn't recognize. Her eyes move over to Beca who was making her way towards Chloe, leading her back out of the room.  
  
"They're just having a drivers meeting, we can't really talk in there" Beca says as they walk into the hallway towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay.. Sorry, I know I shouldn't barge in on you like that"  
  
Beca pulls out a chair at the table when they walk into the kitchen for Chloe and moves to the next chair over, sitting down next to her. "It's nothing to be sorry for. We're on our last meeting, so you can barge in on me all you want from now on"  
  
Chloe smiles and leans forward, coming off the chair to reach over and kiss Beca. When she sits back down, she hears Beca sighing. "Are you upset that it's almost over?"  
  
Beca smiles and stands up off the chair "I'm excited. I can't wait" She moves over to the fridge and pulls it open "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything that you make me is good" Chloe rests her elbow on the table and watches Beca. "You're beautiful"  
  
Beca's eyebrow raises and she turns to look at Chloe "That was random"  
  
"Not for me it wasn't.. I was staring" Chloe grins and stands up, moving towards Beca "You are though. Very beautiful"  
  
Beca pulls the fridge door closed and steps forward to meet Chloe's body with her own. Chloe's arms wrapping around Beca's neck. "You're the beautiful one. It's crazy to me that you look like this when you wake up. You're like the live action Cinderella. Do birds dress you?"  
  
Chloe laughs softly, shaking her head as she leans in, resting her forehead against Beca's. "I'm falling so hard for you. I don't think I can stop"  
  
"Why would you want to? I mean.. I am pretty amazing" Beca closes her eyes, feeling Chloe's breath on her lips makes her move forward and close the gap between them.  
  
===  
  
When Chloe was taken out of the meeting room by Beca, one of the drivers, Ed leaned over to Jesse and asks "Why is there a DEB here?" in a whisper. Jesse had turned to him and asked what he means and Ed had nodded to the door "That redhead chick, she's one of the DEBs who arrested me last year" Jesse felt a waterfall of anger hit him at once.  
  
"Did you get her name?" Jesse whispers back, glancing up at Cynthia who was enthralled with a story that one of the other drivers was telling.  
  
"Nah dude, sorry. That was last year. I can't remember what I did last week" Ed shrugs and leans away from Jesse.  
  
Jesse boils over and picks up his tablet, if he wasn't so in love with the thing, he would have thrown it. He walks out of the room, tapping at the screen, bringing up the D.E.B.S. system. He searches Ed's name and finds a few records. His heart jumps when he sees the year. He clicks the one from last year and he sees all four of the names match Chloe and her friends. The last names completely different but the first names are exactly the same, rubbing it in his face that he didn't catch this earlier.  
  
Jesse slams the bottom of his fist against the wall and sees Beca in the kitchen, looking over at someone. Obviously Chloe. Jesse looks back down at his tablet and searches Chloe's name, getting all of the evidence that he can in the short walk to the kitchen. When he gets to the doorway, his face burning. "Beca. I need a word. Now"  
  
"Dude, calm your jets. I'm in the middle of cooki-"  
  
"Now Beca!" Jesse doesn't even glance in Chloe's direction before he turns to leave the kitchen. The urge to throw his tablet is still growing, he just needs to throw something. He'll have to grab a chair on his way out.  
  
"What's up your ass, Jesse?" Beca walks out of the kitchen and halfway down the hall to Jesse.  
  
Jesse nods and walks away, Beca following him into her bedroom. When he figures they're completely out of earshot, he turns to Beca. "This is going to be hard for you to hear, but I need you to hear it. Really hear it, Bec"  
  
"Did someone die?" Beca glances down at Jesse whiteknuckling his tablet and back up again, this dude looks like his head is about to explode.  
  
"Ed recognized Chloe!" He says in a harsh whisper. "She arrested him last year, Beca"  
  
Beca snorts and laughs at Jesse "Nice one dude. I get it, you don't want me to leave, but making this into some weird prank type thing isn't gonna work"  
  
"Listen to me Beca. I looked up his record on the D.E.B.S. system" Jesse looks down at his tablet swipes at it, bringing up the screen with the record and turning it to Beca "All of their names. Chloe, Stacie, Amy, Aubrey. They're agents." He turns the tablet around and swipes to Chloe's recruitment photo and shows Beca the screen.  
  
Beca steps back from Jesse and all she can hear in her ears is her breathing. "Tell me that isn't real dude"  
  
Jesse turns the tablet back to face him and stays silent. Watching Beca's expressions go through the motions, then settling on stone. Jesse knows this face, he sees this face whenever they have to deal with someone. "Beca"  
  
"Out. Get everyone out" Beca's hands rest on her hips and she looks up as Jesse gets to the bedroom door "Leave her here"  
  
Jesse looks back into the room at Beca "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
"Do as I say, Jesse" Beca turns around and walks over to her desk, slamming her hands down onto it. _This whole time. I was being played this whole time.  
  
_ Beca stayed in that position long enough for Chloe to walk into the room. "Beca? Are you meditating or something?"  
  
Beca pushes herself off the desk and turns around to face Chloe, nodding at her "I like to meditate before I exercise"  
  
"You exercise? I figured that's what the sex was for" Chloe smirks and walks closer to Beca.  
  
Beca's cheeks burn, but not out of blushing. She was pissed that she let Chloe in every piece of her life only to find out Chloe's a fake persona put here to pump Beca of her plans. "Do you want to help me?"  
  
"Sounds hot. I'm totally in. What are we doing?"  
  
"I'll teach you some self defense" Beca looks down at the desk drawer behind her leg and reaches down to pull it open, taking out a knife.  
  
"Do you really need that for teaching me self defense?" Chloe looks down at the knife in Beca's hand, not exactly worried when the brunette moves behind her.  
  
Beca wraps her arm around Chloe's arm, moving her arm behind Chloe's back and grabbing the redhead's other arm to keep them behind Chloe, then she brings the knife to Chloe's neck.  
  
Chloe feels a rush of nerves course through her when the knife comes up to her neck and she tilts her head back when the blade presses against her skin. Beca was putting quite a lot of pressure against the blade, making Chloe too afraid to swallow.  
  
"I know that you can get out of this without any of your blood being spilled. So tell me, Beale. How committed to this charade are you?"  
  
Chloe's heart starts racing and her body goes stiff when she feels Beca pushing down on the blade harder. "Please. Don't"  
  
"What have you told your friends?"  
  
"Nothing" Chloe whimpers softly when Beca pushes down again. "I swear, nothing!"  
  
"You swear? Do you give me your word as well? Because that means bullshit to me" Beca turns her head to look at the blade, seeing a small cut on Chloe's throat. A pang of regret hitting her right in the chest.  
  
"Beca, I promise you I didn't tell them anything important" Chloe's eyes are closed tight, preparing herself to be ended any minute now.  
  
"So you told them something then" Beca moves the knife away from Chloe's neck, bringing it up to over her shoulder and throwing it forward, sending the blade through the drawer that she pulled it out of. Beca grabs Chloe's arms in a tight grip and she brings her leg forward, bringing Chloe down onto the floor.  
  
Chloe doesn't try anything stupid like fighting Beca yet. She can't even if she wanted to. Chloe just lays face down on the carpet while Beca starts tying her hands with something. "Please Beca. I wasn't lying when I said I was falling for y-"  
  
"Shut up! You're not going to get to me by doing that" Beca finishes tying Chloe's hands behind her back with her belt. Beca stands up and moves to the end of the bed, bending down to grab the gun she has under there, kneeling down on one knee next to Chloe's head and pressing the barrel against Chloe's cheek. "If you move a muscle, I will end you, and then I'm going to end all of your friends"  
  
Chloe lets out a quick breath that sounds more like a cry. She hears Beca moving across the room and opening drawers, then she's being picked up onto her knees and then onto her feet. Beca moves in front of her and uses the gun to motion toward her as Beca says 'sit'. Chloe looks down behind her at the chair and sits down. Beca moves immediately to start tying Chloe's legs down to the base of the chair.  
  
Beca pulls on each individual leg tie, making sure Chloe has limited movement, then she moves to the back of the chair and ties the belt to the back of the chair, tugging at that one as well. She stands up and closes her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the constant tightening feeling around her heart. "What do they know?"  
  
"I told them little things. You were planning something soon, but I couldn't get close enough to find out what. And I sent a number that was on your desk, but Amy only found a Swiss bank account and couldn't do anything with it" Chloe speaks frantically, knowing Beca is behind her, and the knife wasn't sticking out of the desk drawer anymore.  
  
Beca steps out from behind Chloe and puts the gun down on Chloe's thigh, leaning down in front of Chloe "You really expect me to believe that you told them nothing? Are you that shit at your job?"  
  
Chloe turns her head and closes her eyes when Beca gets close to her, Beca's hand grabs her face around the jaw and pulls her attention back. Chloe feels a tear roll down her cheek, and for a second she thinks she sees an ounce of humanity in Beca's face. "Beca, I wasn't doing my job when I was with you"  
  
Beca clenches her jaw and stands up in front of Chloe "I don't want to hurt you Chloe, but if you keep fucking with me"  
  
Chloe swallows the lump in her throat and closes her eyes, feeling more tears on her cheeks. "I'm not lying. Even if you hurt me, I'll still be telling you the same thing"  
  
Beca balls up her fist at her side and stares down at Chloe _Do it. She's a spy. A full of shit spy who used me._ Beca's body twitches and she walks to the desk, hitting it with her fist and then swinging her arm against the tall lamp standing next to the desk. Beca leans over the desk and lets out a long breath.  
  
Chloe's eyes open when she hears a thump, looking at Beca holding herself up over the desk. Chloe's eyes move to the top of Beca's pants, seeing the knife. "Beca"  
  
"Stop!" Beca moves to the side of the desk and picks up the end, flipping it onto it's side and sending it crashing onto its top, then she turns around to Chloe "You're fucking.. Just stop"  
  
"My name's Chloe Beale. I've been in the D.E.B.S. agency for two years and I've never been that into it" Chloe flinches when Beca yells 'STOP' at her again. "I only stayed because my best friend was with me. I've thought about leaving so many times. Then I met yo-" Chloe blinks up at Beca above her, the brunette's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Chloe you need to shut the fuck up" Beca holds her hand against Chloe's mouth for a long moment, staring down at her. Chloe nods against her hand, so she drops it and steps away again, trying to figure out her next plan of action.  
  
"I fell for you as Chloe Beale" Chloe looks up as Beca freezes, facing away from her. "I'm shit at my job because I fell in love with you" Chloe's heart jumps when she sees Beca's hand grabbing the knife from the back of her pants. _This is it._ Chloe closes her eyes tightly. Then there's a light thump noise, when she opens her eyes again, Beca's walking out of the room. Chloe looks down at the floor in front of her and sees the knife.  
  
===  
  
It takes Chloe a long time to get out of the ties, but she finally managed to work her way out by shifting the chair close enough to the knife and tipping herself over. When she stands up, she looks down at the gun and decides against it. Beca hadn't hurt her. She wasn't able to hurt her. As soon as Chloe steps out of the room, Beca was waiting for her outside the door, and raises a gun up to her face. Chloe looks up from the barrel to see the look that Beca has on her face, which breaks Chloe more than anything that happened before.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" Beca says, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes, her hand was shaking as she holds the gun up at Chloe. She knows she'll never be able to pull the trigger. But she has to hold onto that last thread of control.  
  
"I wanted to be here. I truly did" Chloe moves around the gun to get closer to Beca, she never thought she'd get to see Beca this way. "I still do"  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" Beca holds the end of the gun against Chloe's forehead, stopping Chloe from moving. "Just go! If I ever see you again.. Just go"  
  
Chloe opens her mouth and looks away, walking down the hallway, when she reaches the top of the stairs, she makes the mistake of looking back as Beca slides down the wall and hides her face in her hands. Chloe can feel her heart breaking in her chest as she turns away to walk down the stairs. Chloe gets in Aubrey's car and finally breaks, sobbing against her hand.  
  
===  
  
Chloe ended up walking the whole way back to the apartment building, trying to figure out how Beca found out about her, but always ending up back in a state of self-loathing. As she makes her way inside the building, she catches a reflection of herself in the elevator, looking how she feels, like crap. Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy from crying. Chloe opens the apartment door, and hears Aubrey coming closer from behind it, yelling about something.  
  
"So you better have a good rea- Oh my god" The first thing Aubrey notices on Chloe is the cut on her neck, then her eyes move over Chloe's body, there were marks on her wrists as well. Chloe was crying again when Aubrey's eyes come back up. "Chloe what happened?"  
  
Stacie was walking out of her bedroom when she hears Aubrey questioning Chloe, when she looks over at the door, she drops a towel that she had in her hand after her shower and rushes over, looking over at Aubrey and putting her hand to Chloe's shoulder, moving her over to the couch. "Sit down Chloe. Aubrey get her some water"  
  
Aubrey moves into the kitchen to get the first AID kit from under the sink, then grabs a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with water. She makes her way over to the couch, Chloe was sitting there staring into the table in front of her silently. Chloe wasn't crying anymore, but she still had tears in her eyes. "I got you water, Chlo" Aubrey puts it down on the table in front of the redhead and opens the kit on her lap, looking up at Stacie as she takes the cap off the antibacterial bottle.  
  
Stacie reaches up to Chloe's arm and leans forward "Chloe, we just need to know if you're hurt anywhere else" Chloe nods in response and Stacie gets up to sit on the coffee table in front of her, moving the water to the other side of the table. "Where are you hurt, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe flinches when Aubrey starts dabbing at her neck with a cloth. "Sorry Chloe, you're cut" Aubrey starts dabbing at Chloe's neck again, cleaning off the dried blood. Chloe seemed to fall back into her daze. Aubrey tips more ointment onto the cloth and takes Chloe's hand, turning her wrist over, there were a few small cuts and a lot of marks from what looks like rope burn.  
  
"Chloe, come on focus, we need you to focus" Stacie says, looking over at Aubrey and shrugging.  
  
"My heart" Chloe says, both of the girls looking over at her. Chloe just looked off to the side of Stacie, avoiding both of their looks.  
  
"Your heart? What's wrong with your heart?" Aubrey stopped wiping at Chloe's wrist after the redhead finally spoke.  
  
"My heart hurts"  
  
"Chloe, you need to be more specific than that, do you need us to call an ambulance?" Stacie leans closer to Chloe, trying to get the redhead's attention. Chloe just shakes her head slowly.  
  
"I made her fall in love with me, she should have hurt me and she didn't because I broke her"  
  
"We need to do something Stacie, she's scaring the shit out of me right now" Aubrey stares over at Stacie and the tall brunette turns to Chloe again.  
  
"Okay.. Chloe, if you can hear me in there, I'm sorry for this" Stacie takes a deep breath and slaps Chloe's cheek so hard it caused Aubrey to jump.  
  
"Was that seriously necessary Stacie?" Aubrey shoves Stacie and looks at Chloe when the redhead stands up. "Chloe?"  
  
"I'm okay. I... " Chloe turns her head to look at the door, she felt like she was in a dream when she walked in. She turns back to Aubrey and sits back down on the couch. "Thanks Stacie"  
  
"Talk to us Chloe" Aubrey takes Chloe's hand again and starts wiping at the cuts.  
  
Chloe looks down at her wrist, catching the marks as Aubrey wipes over them, she looks over to her other wrist and sees the cuts, it must be when she was trying to cut the belt off her arms. "My cover was blown" Aubrey stops moving the cloth and Chloe looks up, meeting her stare. "I'm okay. Beca didn't hurt me"  
  
"Really? Because it looked like she did" Aubrey looks back down at the wrist, trying not to push too hard on Chloe as punishment for defending Beca.  
  
"She couldn't hurt me.." Chloe takes a deep breath when she feels her eyes starting to fill with tears again. "I've never... she looked so hurt"  
  
"Chloe.." Aubrey moves her hand over to hold onto Chloe's. "Did you fall for Beca?"  
  
"No. No" Chloe shakes her head, mostly trying to convince herself. "It was just a job" Tears start falling down her cheeks, she can't even convince her friends. Her hands come up to cover her face when she starts sobbing again.  
  
"Jesus.." Aubrey puts the bottle and first AID kit down on the floor and leans over the arm of the couch to hug Chloe. "Chloe, it's okay that you have feelings for her. We aren't judging you" Stacie moves back to Chloe's side and rubs up and down the redhead's back while she cries against Aubrey.  
  
===  
  
Beca has been sitting outside the exhibition center where the cars are for the last hour, staring at it, watching the security on the outside. She sat against that wall crying over Chloe. Crying over someone that she never knew. This isn't like her. This isn't her. Beca's going to show Chloe just what she's capable of.  
  
Beca swings the door open and gets out of the car, walking towards the entrance and reaching behind her back to take the gun out of her pants. The silencer installed on the end. Beca points it up at the guard on the left side of the door and shoots him, then drops the guard on the right. She doesn't hesitate before she shoves the door open and opens fire at anything that moves.  
  
As she makes her way through the guards, someone jumps out at her, a guard takes her down to the ground and her gun drops from her grip. She knees him in the side and punches him in the face, reaching down to her pocket and flipping up a knife, shoving the blade into the man's chest, twisting the knife and making him go limp above her. She uses all of her strength to push him off and pulls the knife out. Looking down at her hands covered in blood. This is her. This is who she is.  
  
Beca gets up and moves to her gun, picking it up off the floor. She looks around the room and can't see anymore movement, so she folds her knife back up and shoves it back into her pocket, wiping her hand on her shirt before reaching to her back pocket and taking her phone out to dial Jesse.  
  
"Beca? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Get the guys to the cars. Security's taken down" Beca hangs up on him and sees movement up ahead. She holds her gun up and starts moving closer, when she walks around the car hiding the person, she looks down at a guy, she must have shot him in the shoulder because he was bleeding out. He looks up at her and asks for help "No." Beca lifts her arm and points the gun at his face, when he closes his eyes and braces for it, she's reminded of Chloe, only this time she can pull the trigger.  
  
It doesn't take long for the team to show up, no one dares to question Beca considering she was standing in the middle of the huge room covered in blood and has a gun in her hand. Cynthia makes her way over and gives Beca the keys to the Bugatti. Beca takes the keys and looks down at them in her bloody hand. This is what she does.  
  
As each car files out one by one and speeds off into the street, Beca ends up at the front of the speeding group, flooring it and weaving through the few cars on the road. Slamming on the brakes as she takes corners. The distant sound of sirens isn't much of a problem when they were in such high power cars, plus the low traffic numbers and the knowledge of side streets memorized got them away.  
  
They all reach their finish line without a problem and start opening their shipping containers, driving each car into them until they're ready to be lifted. When the group gathers around Beca, she looks around at them "Good job guys. Your money will be wired in the morning by Jesse"  
  
The group scatter away except for Cynthia at Beca's side. "B, what's up with the Rambo act tonight?"  
  
Beca looks over at Cynthia and shrugs at her "I guess I was given a sign" Beca starts walking, Cynthia following her in worried silence. Beca has never pulled something like this, especially not alone. Cynthia starts wondering if Beca wanted this to be a suicide mission.  
  
===  
  
The girls had managed to calm Chloe down and get enough information from her, but they had to focus on getting her to sleep instead. Aubrey had stayed in the bed with Chloe until she fell asleep. Then she walked out and sat next to Stacie on the couch, leaving Chloe's door open just in case the redhead wakes up and needs her. "This is crazy."  
  
"I know. Beca really didn't seem like the crazy type like that"  
  
Aubrey turns her head to stare at Stacie like she's the crazy one. "Really? She's known for being the type"  
  
"Yeah, but the way that she looks at Chloe... I just didn't think she could do that. You saw them together, you had to notice"  
  
Aubrey sighs. She did see them together, and she knew that it was too easy for Chloe to get into character, Chloe never got into character, whether or not Chloe would admit it, she was a pretty horrible actress. "We need to report this"  
  
"We will, when Chloe wakes up and tells us to. We can't do anything behind her back" Stacie pats her hand on Aubrey's forearm  
  
"How are you s-"  
  
"What up bitcheees?" Amy says from behind the couch, getting an unexpected reaction from Aubrey when the tall blonde shoots up from the couch and waves her hand sshing her. "What? Did we get a ghost?" Amy says in a whisper.  
  
"Chloe's back. Her cover was blown and drama" Aubrey whispers back, Amy comes around the couch and sits down on her chair  
  
"Well I gotta hear this" Amy says as she sits down. Now she wishes she never went on a Bumper date. She misses all the good stuff.  
  
When Aubrey was filling Amy in on what Chloe told them, Amy's phone starts going off and she fumbles for it because it's so loud. When she answers it she guilty smiles at Aubrey who was glaring at her. "What's up baybay"  
  
"We've missed it! How did you miss it? Beca's team hit the car show and stole like seven cars. That's about 10 million dollars that you've fucking let her take, Amy. Get Chloe out and return to the academy first thing. This mission is over."  
  
"Ac-" Amy hears the beep from Bumper hanging up on her and looks down at her phone "That bastard's gonna get an ear full" Amy looks up at Aubrey again "The mission's done, Beca hit the car show in the city. We have to go back tomorrow"  
  
"Are you serious? What the fuck are we supposed to do when we show up with a broken Chloe?" Aubrey asks in a hushed voice.  
  
"Well I don't know, do I? Maybe we can just take her back to the house and go in without her"  
  
Aubrey wants nothing more than to slap some smart into Amy right now, but she just smacks her palm against her own forehead instead. "We can't leave... the one person.. on the inside.. at home" Aubrey takes a deep breath. Protecting her best friend needs to be the first thing on her list right now. If they find out that Chloe failed at her mission, they're screwed.  
  
"Okay.. I have an idea" Stacie says, leaning in towards the girls "We don't know everything that Chloe knows, we don't know if she was even holding out on us. But what we do know, and have proof of, is that Beca found out that Chloe was undercover and tied her up and hurt her right? So lets just... roll with that, and Chloe can say she had just snooped around and found out the plan, that's when she got caught"  
  
"Genius. I love it. We're doing that" Amy points at Stacie and turns her hand up to hold it in the air for a highfive. Stacie smiles and slaps her hand.  
  
"We're not celebrating Chloe being hurt" Aubrey gets up from the couch and starts walking away, stopping and turning to say "We'll get Chloe in on it in the morning. I'm going to pack up her stuff while she sleeps"  
  
===  
  
The next week was hell for Chloe. Everyone had a thousand questions about what it was like being around Beca Mitchell. She even had to do interviews for agency newspapers. Which are apparently a thing and had been the whole time she's been there. They had a couple of weeks off while Chloe had to go to compulsory therapy, and then they were getting missions again when she was signed off as healthy. Which she wasn't really, but she knows how to lie her way out of situations if the person doesn't know her tells.  
  
They got to have their choice on missions available. Even though they had failed the Beca mission, someone must have felt sorry for Chloe when they came back and promoted their squad anyway. And Aubrey always came into Chloe's room with the choices of missions, even though Aubrey was the captain, she knew Chloe had to feel needed right now.  
  
Aubrey hardly left Chloe's side when they were back at the academy, Chloe didn't mind at all, she needed the distractions. And when they were all hanging out, it's impossible for her to think about Beca.  
  
The days kept ticking over, and the routine was usually the same. It wasn't like Chloe missed the heartbreak of her first undercover mission, but she did miss the rush of it. Of being someone else, someone who was just normal. But she stuck with the routine, because this was her life, she had to do her job properly this time.  
  
Days started turning into weeks and Chloe started falling back into her old self again. Yesterday was the first time she really laughed since they came back here. Amy had fallen face first into a deep freezer and faceplanted a turkey. She was stuck upside down for ages trying to push herself back up with no luck. When they all heard the yelling and came running in, no one could pull her out because they were all laughing so much. That was when Chloe remembered her old self.  
  
All three of the girls had noticed the change in Chloe, and it made the house lighter, and when Chloe got back into the swing of smiling and being happier, it made everyone around her happy.  
  
They were being sent to Canada in a few days to work on a drug bust. A decision that Chloe had helped Aubrey with. They had no problems with ending the drug ring over there, and they got extra time to go sight seeing before they got back. When Aubrey and Chloe were hiking, Chloe had managed to actually open up to Aubrey about Beca. Aubrey tried to stay neutral about it, but all she could think about was the way it ended. She still wanted to cause Beca a world of pain for traumatizing her best friend.  
  
Aubrey couldn't help but notice that Chloe was still defending Beca, even when Chloe's talking about that night. It was always about the way Chloe hurt Beca. It made Aubrey's blood boil to hear that. Like it was some kind of battered wife syndrome. Even though Beca hadn't actually hit her or anything, seeing Chloe that night made Aubrey think Beca might as well have. Chloe would always start on the good times with Beca, smiling at her memories, then it would get dark and she'd start getting quiet, then it was back to smiling again when she'd remember something else good. Aubrey had never liked rollercoasters, and emotional rollercoasters are the worst.  
  
When they returned home, they were met with Bumper in the living room with invitations to the Endgame dance and awards. Bumper had brought a rose for Amy and they started licking each other's faces. The three girls were standing a few feet away from the two making out and looking down at the invitation poster.  
  
"I heard that Debbie from 11 is getting the Mary Jane this year" Stacie says, her forearm resting against Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"So did I. She did arrest that mob boss. How could she not get it?" Chloe grabs the invitation from Aubrey and looks down at it. "I can't wait to see Petrie. I heard she's scary in person"  
  
"I saw her once. She shimmered in to talk to this group in the cafeteria like last year" Stacie says, Aubrey and Chloe both look up at her "Yeah, I know right? She's scary. You can just tell by the way she presents herself"  
  
"You should have asked for an autograph" Aubrey says, Chloe snorting at her. Then Bumper and Amy start grunting at each other and the three girls turn around and get disgusted by the sight of the two dry humping on the couch.  
  
===  
  
The girls were all walking down a strip of shops, on their own mission to find outfits for Endgame. Aubrey had already bought her whole outfit within the first 20 minutes. She picks out outfits well in advance. It's just one of her good control traits. The other girls weren't so gifted. They were still shopping after two hours and Amy and Stacie still hadn't chosen anything at all. Well, Stacie had her lingerie picked out, so that's something.  
  
Chloe and Aubrey were swinging their bags back and forth while they walked behind Stacie and Amy. Chloe listened to the laughing in front of them and caught half of a line from Amy, something about a tying a sex toy to a dingo's head and calling it a unicorn. Chloe hopes it was a term and not an actual situation that happened. She laughed from behind them and looks across the street. They had walked so much that they ended up near the art gallery where she first met Beca. Her stomach flips and she has to look away from it.  
  
Stacie and Amy veer off into another store and Aubrey goes to follow, looking back when Chloe stops outside "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just gonna go pick something up. I'll meet you guys in a bit" Chloe turns to walk away and hears Aubrey's voice  
  
"Do you want me to come with?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine Bree. I'll text you in a few minutes. I can't give away any surprises" Chloe smiles at Aubrey and walks away, looking back as Aubrey walks into the store. Chloe lets out a deep breath and crosses the street, taking her time to get over to the art gallery. When she walks into the building, all of the art was different. There was no bar there this time. The room still gave her butterflies though. She slowly moves across the room to where the bar was that night when Beca had approached her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chloe looks up next to her and sees a man in glasses staring at her. Probably wondering why she's looking down at the ground instead of the art.  
  
"No, thanks. Just browsing the art" The man nods and said he'll just be in the next room and walks away from her. Chloe looks up at the piece in front of her, it was a huge piece that Beca would have hated. Just a bunch of lines and circles. Chloe smiles slightly and thinks _That really is bad._  
  
Chloe started making her way around the room, staring at each painting, she didn't get much of a chance to do that on the night they started their mission. Even though she didn't quite understand the paintings, they were fun to look at. Chloe moves on into the next room and sees the man hanging more pictures up on the wall. They exchange pleasant smiles and he looks back at what he's doing.  
  
Chloe sees a large painting of a sunset over the city. It looks like the view where Beca took her on their first date. Chloe laughs softly to herself, thinking about how mortifying it was to get so freaked out by a gun on Beca. _I need to get this._  
  
Chloe turns around to look at the man, but her eyes don't meet his, they meet Beca's. Chloe drops the bag that she was holding and steps backwards, her back hitting the painting behind her. "Beca"  
  
"I got a call that you were here snooping around" Beca starts walking across the room slowly, approaching the redhead she used to know. "If you're here to do something stupid, you should think again"  
  
"I'm not.. I didn't" Chloe swallows the lump in her throat when Beca walks closer to her, her breath catches in her throat when Beca stops a few feet away. "I was just looking"  
  
"Don't look for me, Chloe. You won't like what you find" Beca starts backing up from Chloe, looking up at the painting behind her before turning around and leaving.  
  
Chloe's heart takes minutes to stop beating so hard. She was paralyzed to that spot for at least 5 minutes, her phone startled her out of her daze. Chloe reaches into her bag to find it and answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, where are you? You said a couple of minutes, not weeks"  
  
Chloe looks over at the room where Beca walked into, then looks down at her bag again and picks it up. "Sorry Bree. I'm leaving now, where have you guys ended up?"  
  
"Ugh. Well Amy's still next door deciding on a dress, but Stacie and I are in Mimi's down the street"  
  
"Okay.. I'll see you soon" Chloe hangs up as she rushes out of the gallery, half expecting Beca to jump out of nowhere on her way out. Which she didn't do. When Chloe walks over to the table with Stacie and Aubrey, they must have noticed that she looks flustered.  
  
"Are you okay Chloe? Where did you run off to?" Stacie says, she noticed Chloe's shaking hand when the redhead reached for Aubrey's water.  
  
"I'm fine, I just.. I saw the gallery" Chloe takes a sip of Aubrey's water and puts it back down in front of the blonde.  
  
"Oh..shit. I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't even realise where we were" Aubrey says, sliding the water across the table for Chloe. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe hesitates for a second, trying to work out if she should tell them or not. She chooses to smile and nod at Aubrey "I'm fine. Really" Chloe had become a sort of professional with lying after all that therapy.  
  
"Good. If you need to talk, we're he-"  
  
"Oh MAN!" Amy cuts Aubrey off mid-sentence and sits down next to Chloe. "I just got 30% off a dress and I'm feeling awesome. What are we having? I feel like a burger. Do they have burgers here?"  
  
Aubrey sighs at the bigmouth Australian always cutting her off. It's like she has a built-in alarm system to tell her when the perfect time to interrupt is. Aubrey looks over at Chloe, who was showing her delight at Aubrey's growing anger. It makes her settle. _Stupid dingo lover._ Aubrey says in her mind and leans back in the chair.  
  
===  
  
When the girls got home after lunch, and Amy was finished showing off her dress, they all went to their rooms to hang their outfits and came back downstairs to the living room. Amy and Stacie were debating about the proper time to wait for the time a couple should first have sex, it wasn't so much a debate because both of them came to agree that there shouldn't be a set time limit. Both of them had people they've wanted to jump within seconds of meeting. Chloe knows exactly how that feels, but she couldn't exactly say it out loud.  
  
The girls spent the rest of the evening watching movies and laughing at each other when they'd comment on scenes. Amy always had the best quips. Chloe started yawning and looked over at Aubrey as she stands up. "I'm gonna go to bed, all that walking tired me out" Chloe reaches over to tap the back of her hand against Amy's shoulder, the chorus of the three girls saying 'goodnight' as she walks away.  
  
Chloe walks into her room and flicks on the light, sighing as she steps in and shuts the door behind her. She walks over to the tall drawers against the wall and pulls one open to grab out shorts and a top, then she slides it shut and hears a noise behind her. When she spins around, there's a split second of seeing Beca coming towards her, she had no time to react but instead of pain, she feels lips against hers.  
  
Chloe's heart races in her chest, it was racing so hard it hurt. Beca's lips start to part and Chloe's mouth opens as well, their tongues meeting. Beca presses herself against Chloe when the kiss gets more rough. Chloe moans softly when Beca's fingers move through her hair and grab a chunk of it.  
  
It wasn't long before Beca's hand was pushing it's way underneath Chloe's dress and into the top of her underwear, causing Chloe's hips to start moving against Beca's rubbing. Chloe was breathing heavily through the kissing, Beca had all control over Chloe's body, up until the brunette was bringing Chloe closer to climax with her fingers.  
  
Chloe's body completely gives in to Beca, shuddering and exploding with pleasure and moans. When Beca's hand starts moving out of her underwear, Chloe's eyes open and see Beca staring at her, she couldn't see any emotion on the brunette's face. Chloe's hand starts coming up towards Beca's cheek and the brunette's hand at the back of her head tugs and leans Chloe's head backward slightly.  
  
Chloe's eyes move up to the ceiling when Beca pulls her head backwards, like it was some sort of warning to her, then she feels the brunette's hand drop, when Chloe looks back down, the brunette is moving away from her, going towards the window. "Beca..wait"  
  
But Beca doesn't wait, she just climbs out and pulls the window down to close it and climbs down the side of the house. Leaving Chloe a panting, confused mess against her drawers.  
  
===  
  
Chloe had convinced herself that Beca was trying to tell Chloe that it was finally over and that was her way of goodbye. It was goodbye sex. Chloe was standing alone against a wall, watching the celebrating room of D.E.B.S. and their dates. She wasn't exactly in the mood for celebrating.  
  
Aubrey looked around for her best friend and when her eyes settled on Chloe, she frowns and makes her way over. "Hey. You've been weird all day, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm just not feeling it tonight. You go have fun, Bree. I think I just need to head home"  
  
"Come on, Chloe. This is Endgame, a once a year celebration. This is the time where you need to get out of your head and just let loose" Aubrey leans against the wall and squeezes Chloe's shoulder.  
  
Chloe takes a deep breath and releases it loudly. "You're right, Bree. You're so right. Why am I hanging onto this? Lets go dance!" Aubrey really does have a good point. It's been months since her week of Heaven into Hell. Just because Beca shows up one day doesn't mean she needs to fall back into her depression, she's come too far to let this get back into her, and her friends have all been so happy lately. She can't keep doing this to them.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Aubrey's hand shoots into the air and they move towards the dance floor together.  
  
Chloe finally pushed her feelings to the back of her head and partied by Aubrey's side all night, even cheering when they successfully predicted Debbie from Sector 11 winning the Mary Jane.  
  
===  
  
A week later, Beca was waiting for Chloe in her room one night. Before Chloe had the chance to question why she was doing this, Beca had her pinned against the back of her door.  
  
This seemed to become a frequent thing over the next few weeks, Beca would show up every few days and brings her to orgasm, then leaves before Chloe gets the chance to touch her. Beca didn't even talk to her, at all. Well that wasn't totally true, last week she told Chloe to 'stop talking'. Chloe had no idea how Beca even got to her room, there were alarms all over the place outside.  
  
A few days later and Beca's back again, this time waking Chloe up for it. In a split second decision when Beca was starting to climb off the bed, Chloe grabs her arm and pulls the brunette back down into a searing kiss, only to have Beca pin Chloe down onto the pillow under her head, thanks to the soft cushion under her wrists, Chloe manages to get free and move up to push Beca down onto the bed. Chloe has Beca pinned now, clinging to the brunette's wrists against the mattress.  
  
"Get o-" Beca started to talk, but Chloe gives Beca the same treatment she's been recieving and kisses the brunette, pushing her thigh between Beca's legs and grinding her body against the girl beneath her. Chloe feels the struggling from Beca lessen, when Chloe's hand moves from Beca's wrist, pushing its way between them and inside of the top of Beca's pants. She feels Beca's hand catch and stop her by clinging to her forearm.  
  
Chloe leans back from the kiss and looks down at Beca, it was light enough in the room for her to see that Beca had tears in her eyes. Chloe crawls backwards quickly, getting off the bed and staring down at her. "I.. I'm sorry. I thought.." Chloe watches Beca getting up, when the brunette looks at her, Chloe could swear she sees her Beca looking back. The real Beca. The one that Chloe fell in love with. But she was gone in a minute. Climbing out of her window.  
  
Chloe was frozen on the spot for a few moments, staring out of the window. She can't quite wrap her head around this situation. Beca was coming to her, but not giving herself over. _I really broke her._ Chloe thinks, biting down on her lip before crawling into her bed again, feeling herself breaking again too.  
  
===  
  
Aubrey noticed that Chloe's facade of happy was breaking more and more over time. She'd catch the redhead in her mind and trying not to cry. Aubrey had tried to find out what was going on, but Chloe would just make something up and return to her fake happy.  
  
Even on missions, Chloe was losing concentration. Aubrey had to keep nudging her to bring her back into the moment. Chloe's lucky that Aubrey never leaves her side, and now it's apparent that Aubrey never could leave her side. Chloe could get seriously hurt if she falls into her thoughts at the wrong time. Part of Aubrey thinks that Chloe wants to be hurt.  
  
Unfortunately that day comes in the next week. Chloe hadn't seen Beca since she tried to force herself on Beca. The memory of Beca's face flashed into Chloe's mind at the wrong time during a fight and she got knocked over. Aubrey had managed to stop the guy after Chloe took a few hits, but the guy got away because Aubrey had two guys she had to deal with.  
  
Another thing Chloe got to blame herself for, Aubrey could have been hurt had he stayed and attacked her with the other guy. Chloe's lip was split and her cheek had a huge bruise. Then there was that kick that she took to the ribs. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but the pain felt like she might as well have had broken bones. Chloe let Stacie clean her face off and grill her about losing concentration so much. Chloe knows what it is. Every time she has someone pinned, she remembers Beca being beneath her, that look that Beca gave her when she found out Chloe was lying to her.  
  
Chloe was sitting in her room with the lights on, staring at a picture in her hand that someone had taken of Beca walking with Cynthia. Chloe looks up at a slight movement near her window and sees it sliding open. Her heart jumps, she gets up from the bed too fast and cringes at the pain from her ribs. She was too slow at hiding from Beca, who was already inside before Chloe reached the door.  
  
Chloe sighs and looks back at Beca standing in front of the window staring at her. They have a staring contest for a few moments before Beca speaks. "Who did that to you?"  
  
"I lost concentratio-"  
  
"Who did it, Chloe" Beca doesn't move from her spot, but she speaks in a loud voice that makes her sound like she's inches away.  
  
"We were tracking this group of weapon dealers, trying to find out where they were sending them and they walked us into a trap." Chloe looks down at the floor between them.  
  
"That wasn't what I asked, if you don't tell me, I will tear this place apart and find out for myself"  
  
"Fletcher... Dennis Fletcher. We've been tracking him.." Chloe looks up to see Beca crawling out of the window again. Chloe's body falls back into her sadness when the window slams shut. Beca was gone at a moment when Chloe really needed her to stay.  
  
Stacie had come back in after a few moments and asked why Chloe was out of bed, Chloe just saying she went to the bathroom. Stacie got her to sit back down against the headboard and sat down next to her, talking to her about their next move now that the guy got away. The conversation had changed to Aubrey freaking out and calling every contact they have to keep an eye out, and from there it was about Aubrey just being a control freak. Chloe asked if any progress has been made between them and Stacie shrugs only giving the answer "I can her wanting to do something, but she must talk herself out of it at the last second". Stacie stays by Chloe's side for a couple more hours, talking to her about everything except what she needed to talk about.  
  
Eventually Stacie gets up from the bed to go downstairs and get Chloe water, and when she came back up to put it next to Chloe on the table beside the bed, the window shot open and Stacie looked over to see Beca climbing in. It shocked the hell out of her that Beca had just broken in, after all this time has passed. Stacie's back had hit the wall before she stepped forward, readying herself for a fight, that is until Chloe had put her hand up and told her to relax. Stacie was looking from Chloe over to Beca, confused as hell. "Is this not a new thing?"  
  
Beca ignored Stacie being in the room completely and cut Chloe off when the redhead had opened her mouth to speak, she tosses a CD onto the end of the bed "This is your information. He won't be a problem for you"  
  
Chloe feels her chest tightening as she looks at Beca, the brunette looked so cold, but she just potentially hurt someone in defense of her. "What did you do?"  
  
"What I do. It's nothing surprising. No one gets to touch you like that"  
  
Stacie balls up a fist when she hears Beca trying to act like some kind of hero, knight in shining armor type "Except you"  
  
Chloe feels the air in the bedroom become thick with tension when Beca looks at Stacie. Chloe holds her breath, worried that the next move is going to see her friend being hurt, but Beca looks back at Chloe again and starts climbing out of the window.  
  
Stacie waits until Beca should be clear of the house and turns to look down at Chloe on the bed "How long has she been coming in here?"  
  
Chloe couldn't look up at Stacie, so she just stares at the disc on the end of her bed "Not long..a couple of weeks"  
  
"A couple of weeks? Seriously? You didn't think to tell anyone about this?" Stacie started to move away from the bed and spins around "No this is bullshit Chloe. She scared the shit out of all of us with what she did to you. You weren't functional for fucking ages and now you're just letting her come in here to see you? Are you two back together?"  
  
Chloe shakes her head slowly, still avoiding looking away from that CD.  
  
"Let me guess then. This is just a booty call situation. She just comes in here, you two fuck for a while and then it's over and she gets to come back and pretend to be your saviour when you get hurt and you just fall deeper into this pit of shit"  
  
Chloe's breath hitches when she fights back the tears forming in her eyes. Stacie calls it. And it hurts to hear.  
  
Stacie stops going in so hard when Chloe's tears start falling. "I know that you just got the shit kicked out of you, Chloe. But this is seriously not a good thing for you to be doing to yourself"  
  
"I know, Stace. But it's so hard" Chloe's hands comes up over her face, ignoring the pain that it causes when she pushes against her bruises. "I miss her"  
  
Stacie sighs and moves over to the end of the bed where the CD is. She picks it up and moves around the bed to sit in front of Chloe. "I know it's hard, Chloe. But this is literally getting you hurt now"  
  
Chloe wipes her cheeks with her fingers and leans her head back against the headboard. "I know"  
  
Stacie knows the default answer of someone who can understand a situation but doesn't want to actually change anything about it. So she puts the CD down onto the sidetable and stands up "I'm going to get my laptop and we're going to watch this"  
  
When Stacie came back in and set everything up, the video started with a camera being placed onto something and pointing into a room. Beca walks into shot from behind the camera and then Chloe's attacker walks out from behind a closed door. He was surprised by Beca's presence in his house, but seemingly happy to see her. He said something about having such a famous person in his home and then she asked about the weapons. He spilled everything in seconds. Chloe flinched when Beca's arm moved up quickly and she pistol whips the guy, he dropped to the floor with a thud and she stands over him. She looked full of rage, then she looks towards the camera. Chloe felt like Beca was looking right at her, there was a twinge of Beca's humanity coming through the camera and then she walks towards the camera and the video ends.  
  
"Well" Stacie breaks the silence between them and closes the laptop. "I don't want to know what happened after that"  
  
They both knew whatever did happen after that wasn't good for the guy. Chloe couldn't even figure out how she felt about it. She hated the idea of unnecessary violence, but Beca was protecting her. That shows that she still has feelings for Chloe. At least that's what Chloe was hoping.  
  
Another week went by and Chloe hadn't seen Beca again. She also didn't get a lot of chances to get out, she wasn't allowed on missions, but the girls were always around the house to keep her company when they weren't out on missions.  
  
Chloe was downstairs in the kitchen as everyone was leaving for a few hours to go into the agency for a meeting with Bumper. Chloe was ordered to stay behind until she can move without feeling pain in her ribs. Chloe turns on some music and walks through the living room, standing in the middle of the room and looking up at the picture. It was the picture from the art gallery. She had gone back to buy it the day after she saw it and ran into Beca.  
  
"That might be the only painting I'll ever like" Chloe spins around when she hears a voice behind her, the pain in her ribs wasn't as bad, so it didn't show on her face. Beca was leaning against the wall. Chloe's heart jumps to her throat and she stays in the spot in the middle of the room. "I need to apologize to you. For everything that I did, what I've been doing" Chloe's mouth opens and closes again, so Beca continues, staring into Chloe's eyes from across the room "When I saw you again.. I just. I lost control of myself. I lose control when it comes to you and I'm sorry. I made you think I was going to hurt you. I did hurt you"  
  
Beca pushes herself off the wall and reaches up to rub the back of her neck as she approaches Chloe slowly. Beca stops in front of Chloe and reaches to Chloe's hand "Please just.. consider forgiving me. Maybe we can work on just.. being friends at least?"  
  
Chloe nods at Beca, she may not have Beca completely back, but this is a start. If only they could talk about what happened between them "I'd like to try that" Chloe turns away to the side and walks over to the couch, patting the spot next to her for Beca to come and sit next to her. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
Beca makes her way over to sit next to Chloe, staying silent at first. "I can't yet" Beca's hands grip the edge of the couch cushion under her knees, looking forward at the coffee table.  
  
Just as Chloe was about to speak, she hears the front door opening and Aubrey's laugh, Chloe's breath catches in her throat when all three of the girls walk into the living room and see Beca next to her on the couch. Aubrey starts coming for Beca, making Chloe jump up in the way "Bree, wait"  
  
"Chloe, move" Aubrey says, stopping herself from pushing past Chloe to get to Beca, who is just sitting on the couch looking up at her with a smug smile. Aubrey can see Beca's here to get her revenge, and Chloe's just falling into the trap.  
  
"Aubrey" Chloe says, moving her head slightly to get the blonde to look up at her, and when she does, she can see Aubrey regaining control of her anger and settling down. "Just hear me out on this" Chloe holds onto Aubrey's forearms and smiles slightly "Nothing is going on between us, we're just trying to be friends and talk" Chloe looks over Stacie's shoulder when she hears Stacie snorting at her.  
  
"You're trying to be friends after she comes here to assault you" Stacie says, her eyes moving to glare down at Beca, getting the same in return.  
  
Aubrey turns her head to look back at Stacie, then over at Beca, seeing the glares between them confirms what Stacie just says, if it wasn't for Chloe gripping onto her arms, Beca would have been hit a thousand times already. Aubrey knows that getting violent right now is going to just end badly for her and not Beca, not in the way of Chloe anyway. Chloe was too nice to allow that. So Aubrey changes her approach and stares down at Beca "So does it make you feel better to come in here and break Chloe down bit by bit until you get your revenge?"  
  
Beca finally stands up behind Chloe, staring back at Aubrey over the redhead's shoulder "It isn't like that" Beca tries her best to keep her stone face on. Showing any emotion around Aubrey would be a mistake that the blonde can take advantage of.  
  
"Oh please, Beca. Let me guess, you come in here at night to have your way with Chloe and she just lets you take what you want and leave" Aubrey feels Chloe's hands start pushing her backwards to lead her away from Beca "Just so you make sure Chloe knows she belongs to you, right?" Aubrey wasn't exactly fighting Chloe against moving her backwards and telling her to stop, but she can't stop because she could see her words getting to Beca. "You show up months after you two are over just to control Chloe again. You're fucked up, Beca. You don't even deserve to look at Chloe, and you certainly don't deserve her love"  
  
Beca watches as Chloe leads Aubrey the rest of the way out of the room, staying next to the couch. Then Stacie starts  
  
"Aubrey's right, you know" Stacie says, staying next to Amy, guarding the area that Chloe had taken Aubrey. "Chloe would never say no to you, and you're taking advantage of that"  
  
Beca looks down at the couch before sitting down again, looking up at Stacie and nodding "I know. When I saw her hurt.."  
  
Stacie lets her guard drop when she sees Beca's eyes, she really does look like she regrets it, and now Stacie was feeling sorry for her. "So how are you going to fix it?"  
  
"I don't know.." Beca looks down in front of her and sighs, she forgave Chloe within herself long ago. But now she's so far into this messy situation that she's cast upon herself from not knowing how to process shit.  
  
"You're not going to come here at night anymore. You don't cross that friends line with her" Stacie says, moving across the room to stand next to Beca. The brunette was still staring at the floor. "If you love her, and I know that you do. You'll stop torturing her like this. Taking her up and down on your rollercoaster isn't right"  
  
Beca nods along with Stacie's words, swallowing the lump in her throat "I promise"  
  
"And don't you ever put your hands on her again. You're so fucking lucky that you didn't do worse" Stacie clenches her jaw when she remembers Chloe that night, the urge to smack Beca would have taken over had she not been staring at Beca, who was hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Chloe comes back into the living room and sees Stacie standing over Beca _Now it's Stacie's turn?_ "Stacie" When Stacie turns to face her, Chloe's eyes move to Beca's hands over her own face. Her heart dropping.  
  
"It's okay, Chlo. You guys talk" Stacie walks over towards Chloe and puts her hand on the redhead's arm "Friendly talk. Parents orders." Stacie half smiles and turns to nod at Amy before following the blonde out of the room and finding Aubrey. _Better make sure Aubrey's not tornadoing through the house._  
  
Chloe stands there awkwardly for a moment and starts walking over to Beca, sitting down next to her "I'm sorry Beca"  
  
Beca's hands drop away from her face and she looks next to her to stare into Chloe's eyes. Her body yearning just to be closer, to tell Chloe that she needs her girlfriend back, but she can't. "She was right. I was taking advantage of you"  
  
"No you weren't. I made you fall for me and then I just... Beca. Doing that to you was the hardest thing I've ever done" Chloe feels the sting of tears forming in her eyes, so she takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. "I broke our hearts, and you needed to get to me"  
  
Beca stops herself from putting her hand on Chloe's face, standing up and taking a few steps away, turning back to the redhead looking back with tears in her eyes "I can't deny that. You did break our hearts, but I forgive you. You didn't know me when you met me, and I know that you fell for me during...your mission"  
  
"It wasn't a mission for me, Beca"  
  
"It was, Chloe. It may not have ended up that way, but you were there for a mission" Beca sighs softly when Chloe looks down and tears fall "I'm just trying to say that.. I forgive you. I fucked up too. I made you think I was going to kill you, or worse. And I hurt you.. and just... show up here and start... if we can forgive each other, maybe we truly can be friends. In the sort of.. spy and criminal kind of way that doesn't compromise either of us"  
  
Chloe huffs out a smile and looks up at Beca, wiping at her tears "I was never blaming you, Beca. I don't need to forgive you" Chloe stands up slowly, moving her way over to Beca "Can I hug you?" Beca looks back at her, looking apprehensive but nodding. Chloe steps forward again, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and holding her tightly.  
  
Beca lets out a long breath when Chloe hugs her, she almost feels tears coming, but she'll never let herself cry. Beca's arms snake around Chloe's lower back, holding the warm body against herself.  
  
They stand there hugging for minutes, neither of them wanting to let go, until Chloe sighs softly and starts moving back, stepping away from Beca to avoid falling into a moment and being too close to stop it. "Will I see you again?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm around, just say my name three times and I'll show up" Beca half smiles when she sees Chloe smiling "I'll give you my new number"  
  
Chloe nods, moving away to go get paper and a pen for Beca. Coming back in to watch Beca write down her number for Chloe. Chloe walks Beca to the front door this time, actually feeling okay about Beca leaving the house. "Thank you.. for talking to me"  
  
"And thank you for not letting everyone kill me. Stay in touch, Chloe" Beca starts walking backwards, keeping her eyes on Chloe, turning around eventually to walk away.  
  
Chloe bites her lip as Beca walks off, feeling her heart tugging at her to run after Beca and never look back, but she looks down and heads back inside. Ignoring her heart is starting to become her first move lately.  
  
===  
  
Beca had ended up getting a real house hidden in a woodsy area a few hours outside of the city. She'd been driving out to the city obsessively to keep watching Chloe. Stalking her ex wasn't exactly what she meant to do, but she couldn't stop herself after the first time. As Beca makes her way inside, she thinks about watching Chloe going from sad, to okay, to happy, then back to sad when Beca spoke to her again. Beca knew she shouldn't dwell on it, they're supposed to work on friends. Friends is good.  
  
Friends is horrible. Beca's heart couldn't stop hurting to have Chloe right in front of her and not be able to be with her. Beca missed seeing Chloe smile, making her laugh. The way she'd go insane when she was tired. She'd take hours of yapping Chloe over friends any day. She'd even listen to Britney Spears. That's when it hits Beca. She knows what she has to do to fix this.  
  
Beca pats at her pants to find her phone and takes it out, dialing Jesse.  
  
"Dude, what the hell, it's like 2 in the afternoon. I was asleep"  
  
"I know Jesse. I just got back from Chloe's" There was silence from the other line and Beca cringes "I've been going there lately... anyway, that isn't the point. The point is I know how to get her back"  
  
"Bec, she's a spy. She doesn't lo-"  
  
"Jesse. She does. And I know that she's a spy, which is exactly why I need to be all... clean and shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ugh. Jesse. Wake the fuck up, dude! I'm saying I need to stop being into the crime scene. I mean we all have enough money, so why do we do it?"  
  
"Because of the fun... you always said it was the best feeling you had"  
  
"Well.... now the best feeling I have is when I'm with Chloe. And if I can only choose one"  
  
"You'd pick Chloe? Even after what she did to you?"  
  
"I know it sounds nuts to you, Jess. But I can see it when I look at her"  
  
"Okay.. well. We haven't done anything in months anyway, and I've always wanted to go to Hollywood"  
  
"See? Now we're getting somewhere. You're going to Hollywood to do your movie scoring thing, I'll go travel the world with Chloe, Cynthia is finally getting married next month. Our reign is basically over already"  
  
"So what's the plan now? How are you going to get from friendzone back into lovezone?"  
  
"Just... take time, I guess. Try and see her as much as she'll let me and start from scratch"  
  
"Wow. What a flawless plan"  
  
"Dude, shut up. Do you have any better ideas?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a few actually. I'll come over in a few days and we can figure something out. I'm 

going to sleep now, Beca. I suggest you do the same"

Beca hangs up after saying bye, and looks around the room. There's no way she can sleep, who the hell was Jesse kidding.

===

It took Chloe hours to get Aubrey to not want to stab Beca's face off. She even seems okay with the idea of Chloe seeing Beca again, as friends. Even though it won't be long until both of them are struggling with their feelings. Aubrey is already dreading the day when Chloe says Beca's hurt her again. Still, Aubrey had to try for her best friend's sake. Chloe does love this jerk.

Beca had taken Chloe out once already and Chloe had said that it was one of the most awkward things she's ever encountered. So Aubrey was still hoping for Beca to not even happen. Maybe they'll both decide even seeing each other as friends won't work and Aubrey will finally get to have a happy, safe best friend.

Stacie walks into Aubrey's bedroom and sees her seething at the wall, she smirks to herself knowing that Aubrey's obsessing over Beca again. "You know" Aubrey's head snaps up and looks at her "I'm starting to think you're also in love with Beca with the amount that you think of her"

"Don't even joke about that. I hate that....asscanoe" Aubrey was disappointed with the insult she ended up on and twitches her lip "Dickhole"

Stacie laughs softly and walks over to the bed, crawling up from the bottom towards Aubrey, seeing the blonde going red and looking away. Stacie sits down next to Aubrey and sighs "Aubrey.. I've been waiting and waiting for anything from you, and you get so close just to look away"

"I don't know what you're talking about Stacie. Something caught my eye over there" Aubrey nods in the direction she's looking, feeling Stacie's hand moving against her own and intertwining their fingers. "Please don't"

"Why not? You're hot, I'm hot, we both like each other. Just suck it up and finally do something about it. I'm getting sick of you avoiding your feelings because you don't trust your anger, you're not Beca"

Aubrey turns her head to look back at Stacie, with a confused look even though she had understandood everything that Stacie just said.

"Don't act stupid, Aubrey. It's time to talk about this" Stacie squeezes Aubrey's hand in her own. "If it makes you feel more secure, I'll go first. I think you're amazing, you're protective, and a great friend, and every time I catch you staring at me, you get this adorable blush and look so embarrassed. I think you're gorgeous and sexy, and I want to see what you're like when you're comfortable with me, because I think you're going to be the best girlfriend ever"

Aubrey swallows the lump in her throat and looks away from Stacie, closing her eyes tightly, then opening them again Still in the room, not dreaming. "Can't I just say ditto to that?"

Stacie laughs softly and shifts herself to face her body towards Aubrey. "You just need to say three words, Aubrey. Three simple words and then we can go from there"

Aubrey's stomach drops as she stares at the wall, confronting her feelings about Stacie is scarier than confronting a gun toting gang. "I love you"

Stacie was stunned into silence, expecting 'like', not 'love'. Her body fills with tingles and she moves around to press her lips onto Aubrey's. The kiss was slow and filled her with heat when their tongues met and massage each other. Stacie groans and brings her leg over Aubrey's lap to straddle the blonde.

Aubrey finally gives herself over to Stacie after years of wanting and building up to it. Aubrey really hates fear. Fear of losing her friends, fear of chasing away the people that she loves. She epsecially hates her anger, but there are two people that know how to get her under control. And one of them is touching her in places she would never let just anyone touch.

===

Chloe can hear the moaning from across the hall, smiling to herself and looking down at her phone again, she'd just received a text from Beca when she first heard the noise out there, recognizing it as Aubrey. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear coming from her best friend, but Chloe was so damn glad that Aubrey told Stacie.

'I think we should go out again, to lunch' is what the text said. The lunch they had really was awkward, Beca had no idea what to talk about and she was silent basically through the whole 40 minutes they spent together. Chloe knows she was struggling, but there wasn't a lot to work with.

'That sounds good' Chloe sends back, she couldn't really reject Beca when she knows that Beca was probably just struggling to find a way to act around her.

'Tomorrow? I have a lot to tell you'

'Happy to hear you might actually be talking this time. Meet me there at 12?' Chloe smiles to herself, Beca really did leave that one wide open.

'Yeah. 12'

Chloe stares down at the lack of wit from Beca and frowns, worried that she might have offended Beca by making fun of her, then she gets another text from the brunette 'Sorry about the not talking a lot. It's hard for me to talk to you without charming your pants off' Chloe's eyes close and she smiles, feeling her heart skipping a beat.

'I miss charming Beca though' Chloe stares down at the message before sending it, then she deletes it, realising it was too forward. Friends don't say that. 'You can be comfortable around me, Becs. I'm not going to run for the hills if you joke around with me'

'We'll see when I start, tomorrow.'

Chloe puts her phone down on her bedside table, hearing the moans getting louder from the other room "Oh my god. I hope I wasn't that obnoxious..." Chloe gets up to turn on music via the dock on top of her drawers. The sounds of sex drowning out.

===

Chloe walks into the restaurant that she met Beca in the last time, it was on the other side of town and fairly dark inside. They had to sit near the back to stay out of sight just in case anyone who knew them saw them. Which would be worse for Chloe than Beca. Chloe sees Beca already sitting at the table and smiles when she notices Beca's leg shaking nervously.

Beca looks up suddenly, catching a staring redhead. Jumping up from the chair "Hey, sit. I ordered some drinks, just some waters. I didn't know what you felt like, so figured water was safe"

Chloe walks over and hugs Beca, breathing in the scent of Beca was always a dangerous move for her, but she couldn't stop herself every time. When they break away and sit down, Chloe smiles at Beca, she looks extra awkward today. "Are you nervous about something?"

"Yeah. I guess I should just... put it out there. I was doing some thinking when I saw you. And I know that we're only on the second date, not that this is a date. I know it isn't a date... the second time we've hung out since our talk. I don't expect anything for this either, so I just want you to know that this is just me... saying something to you." Beca shakes her head quickly, trying to catch up to her mouth.

Chloe frowns slightly "Beca... if you're going to ask me to be with you again"

"No. I'm not. That's what I meant when I said I don't expect anything... I just wanted to say that I'm done with all the crime stuff"

Chloe feels her heart jump to her throat and she swallows, staring at Beca, who looks so content about this "Why?"

"Because of you. And like I said, not expecting anything, but maybe one day.. when shit's less weird" Beca looks up as the waiter brings over the drinks and shifts awkwardly, waiting for him to leave again. Beca leans in closer and talks quieter to Chloe "Maybe one day you'd actually consider really going away with me"

Chloe's mouth opens and closes again, then she leans back against the chair in silence.

"I don't need an answer now. I really just wanted to get that out there on the table, to let you know that I don't plan on ever giving up on us" Beca watches Chloe, not getting any decipherable facial expressions from the redhead. "So.. lets talk about something else now" Chloe nods back at her, making Beca's heart hurt "How are you feeling with the face and stuff?"

"It doesn't hurt, not unless I hit it on something" Chloe was still in her weird daze, she couldn't think about running away with Beca anymore. Leaving her life behind was something she could see before, but her friends have been so protective and helpful to her, she can't leave them now.

"You should watch where you're going" Beca's body relaxes when she sees a small smile on Chloe's face forming.

===

Chloe had been seeing Beca that whole week, their lunches becoming a daily thing. They were both growing comfortable with each other again, the only awkward time being when Chloe lingered too long after a hug. Something she's been actively trying to avoid. Not that anything came of it, but she wanted it to happen so badly she had to go to the bathroom and take a minute to get herself under control again.

Chloe ended up telling the girls that Beca was giving up the life of crime, Amy saying "Just buy her GTA and she can get her crime frustrations out in a game" Which Aubrey replied to with "Yeah. Then she can kill everyone in virtual reality instead of reality. It's perfect for her"

Stacie did manage to turn the conversation around by saying it was Beca showing Chloe that she was serious about Chloe. Aubrey snorted at her girlfriend.

Chloe had to cancel today's lunch because she had to have a debriefing with the girls and Bumper, then she was sent off that day out of town. Beca was texting her like crazy, thinking that she was being avoided because of the weird hug linger moment that she didn't even cause. Chloe had to find time to text her during the driving to a building where they were supposed to do an enter and retrieve mission.

As Amy was turning the security alarm off inside the building, Stacie and Aubrey were whispering to each other, Chloe watched them talking close, finding herself missing Beca again. The door clicks open after a minute and Amy says "Open sesame seeds" And walks in, the girls following behind.

After getting lost three times because of Amy's bad navigational skills and Aubrey's inability to focus on anything except Stacie, they finally found the office they needed.

"You know.. I could see myself in a set up like this. A CEO of some squillion dollar company. Bumper can be my assistant" Amy says, moving around the office and stopping at the window to enjoy the view.

Chloe looks up from the filing cabinet and turns to Amy. "I can see myself in Rome or something... just travelling and seeing everything I can"

"With Beca?" Amy says, looking over at Chloe and winking

Chloe looks back at the files beneath her hands, trying not to smile. "I didn't say that"

"But it's true though" Aubrey says, looking up from playing with Stacie's hand in front of her "You want to be with her again don't you?"

"Can we just finish this please?" Chloe says, rifling through the files.

"No one's gonna help until you answer Chloe" Amy says, looking out the window again. "She totally wants to be with her again" Amy mumbles, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Chloe sighs and slaps the top of the files "Fine. Being with Beca makes me happy, okay?" Chloe looks up and around at the girls "I want to be with her every second of the day and it's killing me that you guys can't see that she's taking this seriously enough to turn her whole life around, just to be with me"

Aubrey sucks in a deep breath and lets go of Stacie's hand, walking over to Chloe "Okay. Chloe. This is incredibly hard for me to say because I love you. And it's also because I love you, that I'm saying this.. I am officially giving you a leave of absence from this squad"

Chloe's stomach drops when she stares up at Aubrey, feeling the watering in her eyes start "What?"

"You need to be happy, Chloe. And if being with Beca makes you happy... then I'm giving you the chance...to take a few months to see where it goes with her. If anything, and I mean anything happens that makes you realise it won't work, then you'll come right back here to us"

Chloe's arms come forward and wrap around Aubrey's waist, pulling her into a hug. Chloe's tears falling from her eyes. "I thought you were kicking me out because you were mad"

"God. No. As much as I hate that dickhead and want to punch her. I need you to be happy." Aubrey's arms wrap around Chloe's shoulders and hold her close, feeling her best friend starting to sob against her "Okay I didn't think that would make you cry, Chloe"

Chloe takes a few moments against Aubrey's shoulder to regain control of her emotions, then moves back, wiping her face "I'm okay. That just caught me at a moment"

Aubrey smiles and reaches up to the side of Chloe's head "Lets finish your last mission"

Chloe bites her lip, wanting to cry again, but she turns back to the filing cabinet.

Aubrey rubs Chloe's back for a second and turns around to the two girls smiling behind her. "Lets do this" Aubrey's eyes settle on Stacie and they share a moment. Stacie knows that she's going to have to pick Aubrey up when Chloe leaves.

Then the lights in the office switch on, all of the girls turn to the door and there's a man with a gun pointed up at Stacie, who was the closest one to him. "You wanna tell me what the fuck you're doing in here?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Comes a voice from behind him, when he looks over to outside the door, the bottom of a gun smacks him in the forehead and he goes down. Then Beca steps into the doorway and looks up at the shocked group of girls. "Sorry, carry on" The girls just keep staring at her though. "Ah... I kinda got Jesse to track your phone when I thought you were avoiding me, so I...followed you. And now I realise that sounds crazy"

Aubrey looks back at Chloe "Well you made it halfway through, and that's all that counts. We can get it from here" Chloe lets out a breath and shakes her head, so Aubrey moves closer to her again.

Stacie looks over at Beca and smiles "You just saved my ass, thanks for that"

Beca watches the weird moment between Chloe, who looks like she's about to cry, and Aubrey. When Stacie talks to her, she tears her eyes away to look at the girl "No problem"

Aubrey puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders, keeping her voice low as she talks "Chloe.. we're not going anywhere, we can still talk every day. But you need to give this a chance"

"I can't leave you, Bree" Chloe snffs, trying to hold back the tears and failing.

Aubrey smiles and brings her hands up to wipe Chloe's cheeks "Chloe. It's just a matter of time before you do. You never liked this job, I know why you stay. You don't need to worry about me. Especially not now since I've been making out with Stacie in your bed"

Chloe laughs through the tears and shakes her head "You better not have"

"I can swear to you that I was making a joke just then. But back to the more pressing situation.. I'm not letting you back in this squad unless you've given this a shot. So.. I'll send you anything that you need, wherever you end up. I'll be ready to take your calls at any moment, even if I'm in the middle of Stacie"

"Oh god" Chloe laughs again

"Just promise me that you'll stay safe and happy. Don't let anyone.." Aubrey nods her head to the side to motion at Beca "Talk shit to you, or disrespect you in any way" Aubrey starts feeling the sting of her own tears coming "And just don't forget to call me as much as you can"

"What are they talking about?" Beca says, moving closer to Stacie. She couldn't take her eyes away from the upset girls talking to each other. She couldn't make out any words that they were saying to each other, but she was growing more worried by the second.

"Just wait" is all Stacie says, watching Aubrey starting to cry as well. Stacie couldn't help but smile and feel sad at the same time.

"I love you, Bree." Chloe says, hugging Aubrey again

"I love you too, Chlo"

When they pull apart from each other, Chloe gives Aubrey a smile, then takes a deep breath and turns to Amy. She could see Beca in her peripheral vision, watching her move across the room and hug Amy.

"Keep it tight and tidy Chloe" Amy laughs when Chloe pulls back and slaps her arm "I mean the short thing over there"

"Yeah. You better have." Chloe lets go of Amy and rushes at Stacie, almost knocking her over. Stacie hugging her back tightly. "Protect her for me"

Stacie smiles when Chloe moves back and nods "Always."

"Dude. What the hell is going on?" Beca says, looking around at all the girls being sad and weird and hugging. It was starting to drive Beca nuts being left in the dark when everyone was being so odd.

Chloe moves away from Stacie, giving her a smile, then turns to Beca and steps forward, putting her hand on Beca's cheek and moving in quickly. Their lips connect softly, Beca letting out a squeak when they meet and then melting into Chloe's lips. She's waited so long to feel this again, it's almost like her heart just exploded.

Chloe moves away from the kiss, opening her eyes to Beca's "Take me away with you"

"I.. what? Is that.. is that what this is here?" Beca asks, Chloe nodding in response. Beca takes in a quick breath and can't even smile out of the surprise of the sudden life change that she just had. "Okay" Beca turns awkwardly, catching Aubrey's eyes. Beca stares for a moment "I promise..nothing will ever hurt her again"

"You better not." Aubrey says, seeing Beca nod and turn away, leading her best friend out of her life. She tries her best to wait until Chloe's gone to start sobbing into her hand. Stacie's arms coming around her in comfort.

===

Beca's heart was racing as Chloe was getting into her car. It was like a flashback, watching Chloe smiling at her in front of that apartment building and then getting in for their first date. Now she's seeing Chloe after a giant tornado of crap, ready to spend every minute with Beca. Free from crime and punishment. Just them. Beca gets into the car and looks over at Chloe, seeing that wide smile from her redhead again. "I love you" Slips out of her mouth.

Chloe's hand moves to Beca's thigh, squeezing it "I love you too Becs. Lets go home"

Beca huffs a laugh and reaches to turn the engine on.

To take Chloe home. 


End file.
